Oh Brothers!
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. Sam and Dean have a little sister. rated M just in case. There is some spanking for disciplinary action, but not much
1. Chapter 1

~12 years earlier Lawrence, Kansas~

"Good night mom." Sixteen-year-old Dean Winchester said to his mom as he walked into his baby sister's nursery where his mom was looking down over her crib.

"Good night Dean. I love you." She looked up at him as her blonde curly hair lay on her shoulders. She hugged her oldest and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too mom." He returned the hug and kiss. Then he looked down at his baby sister, who is about six-months-old. "Night Haylee, love you." After receiving a small smile from Haylee he exited the bedroom.

"Good Night Haylee. Mommy loves you." Mary placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, and with that she left her daughter's room.

"Good night Mary, I love you." John Winchester said to his wife as they laid in their king sized bed.

"I love you too." After they kissed each other good night they went to bed.

A couple hours later Mary had woke up to a noise coming through the baby monitor.

Groggily she felt john's side of the bed and it was empty.

She got out of bed and walked down the hall to Haylee's nursery. She saw a figure standing over Haylee's crib thinking it was her husband.

"John." She called but he didn't move or respond.

She got really thirsty so she went downstairs to get a glass of water. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw John asleep on the chair with the TV on. She immediately ran back up to Haylee's room.

"Ahh!" John jolted awake to the sound of his wife screaming.

"Mary!" He jumped up off the chair and started running upstairs. "Mary! Mary!"

AS he came to Haylee's room he didn't see Mary, he just walked over to Haylee's crib.

She was staring blankly at him. John just smiled at her; then frowned when he saw something drip in her crib. He touched it, it was red and sticky; it then dripped again. He looked up at the ceiling where it was coming from. He couldn't believe what he saw. Mary was on the ceiling, her stomach bloody.

"No! Mary!" He screamed and suddenly she burst into flames. "Mary!"

He picked up a crying Haylee and ran into the hallway.

"Dad what's…" Dean started but got cut off.

"Take Haylee and Sam and get out, don't look back." John demanded as he's youngest son Sam came out in the hall. "Now Dean go!"

Dean got Haylee and Sam and ran out of the house, as John ran back into the nursery.

"Dean what's going on?" Ten-year-old Sam asked his older brother.

"I don't know Sammy." He whispered, just then John came running out and there was an explosion where the nursery was.

"Dad?" Dean asked knowing that their mom was gone.

John just pulled his children in a hug as the fire trucks started pulling up.

~Present~

"Hey Sammy." Dean greeted to his little brother who walked into the kitchen of their small current house in New York.

"Dean, this came from Haylee's school." Sam announced handing Dean a sealed letter that had 'To the Parent(s)/Guardian(s) of Haylee Nikole Winchester.

Dean sighed and started to open the letter and started to read it out loud.

_"Dear parent(s)/guardian(s) of Haylee Nikole Winchester, we are informing you that Haylee has been talking back to her teacher and has been acting out in class. This has been going on for a few days and she has been warned many of times but it still continues. If this keeps continuing she will start receiving detentions. _

_ Thank you,_

_ Mr. Crouse. _

"What has gotten into her lately?" Sam asked sitting down at the table that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out." He got up off the chair and walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Haylee was watching Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family. Dean swiped the remote off of the arm of the dark blue leather couch and shut the television off.

"Dean I was watching that!" Haylee yelled standing up from the couch.

"First of all, don't talk to me like that." He warned as Sam slowly made his way into the living room as well. "Second of all, we got a letter from your school today. Talking back to your teacher? Acting out in class?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" She snapped earning a disapproving look from Dean and Sam.

"Watch it." Dean verbally warned again. He knew she was having a hard time since their dad had fallen into a coma last week.

"It's not even that big of a deal." She sighed falling back on to the comfy sofa.

Sam finally spoke up. "Yes it is Haylee. You're being disrespectful to your teacher." Haylee scoffed quietly to herself.

"Tell Dylan that you can't go to his movie night tonight and that you can't hang out with him or Zoey over the weekend, and then give me your cell phone." Dean calmly told her and she gave him the dirtiest look you can imagine at the time.

"Dean that's not fair!" She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well life's not fair. Now go." She mumbled something under her breath and ran up the stairs to her bedroom and unpleasantly slammed the door.

She slammed her body down on her twin sized bed that was covered with turquoise sheets and blankets. She took out her phone and texted one of her best friends Dylan.

_Hey Dylan, I can't come 2nite I got grounded over the weekend and they're gonna take my phone away. I'm sorry __ Tell Zoey too. LULAB bye_

She slammed her phone down on the bed. She really wanted get out of here for a few hours. She climbed out her window, down the tree and carefully ran out of the yard, not being caught by Sam or Dean.

**Dean's POV**

"Sam, how are we going to tell her that we have to start going on the road again?"

He shook his head without a clue. "I have no idea."

You see, we're hunters. But not the hunters you're thinking of. We hunt spirits, ghosts, demons those type of things. It started mainly after our mom was killed by a demon when Haylee was six months old. Our dad was so determined to fine the thing that killed her. Most of our lives we were living in motels and changing schools every few weeks. I've been hunting since I was about seventeen and Sam was about eleven. Haylee never actually hunted yet, because we are trying to keep her as safe as possible, and dad didn't think it was such a good idea at the time because she was so young. But right before our dad had fallen into a coma he told me to continue the job. I knew exactly what that meant. It meant pick up everything and hunt the demon down and kill anything else along the way. We save peoples' lives by hunting and killing things. It also means by using false identification and lying, lots of lying. When Haylee was little and there were hunts sometimes she would stay with our dad's friend, who is also a hunter, Bobby Singer. She's definitely not going to like having to stay in motel rooms while we hunt and having to keep changing schools every couple weeks. She's not going to like the fact that she has to leave New York, her school and her friends not knowing when she'll be back.

"We'll we might as well do it as soon as possible, we have a possible hunt." Sam broke my concentration and looked up from his laptop.

"I'll go do it." I volunteered standing up from where I was sitting in the kitchen and slowly made my way up the stairs to her bedroom. I knocked on her door but no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I opened the door to reveal that she wasn't in her room. Her window was open so it meant one thing; she snuck out.

I took out my cell phone and called hers hoping she would pick up.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying_Her ringtone rang through her bedroom.

"Shit!" I yelled and hung up my phone. "Sam!"

**Haylee's POV**

I walked slowly through the familiar halls of the hospital. I always feel so depressed walking in the hospital; so many people dying every second of everyday. I walked into the room that I've been going into almost every day for the past month. I walked up to the bed where the man is lying so still, unconscious, the machine's steady beep of the heart rate was the only thing I can hear at the moment. I grabbed the man's hand as I let a silent tear roll down my cheek. "Hi daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's POV**

We've called her all her friends and no one has seen her. Shit! Why didn't I think of this earlier!

"Come on Sammy I know where she is." I grabbed my keys to my 1967 Chevy Impala, my baby.

"Where?" He asked following me out to my car.

"Just come on." I demanded I started the car. Man, listen to her purr! Sam got into the passenger's side.

**Haylee's POV**

"Daddy I miss you, you need to come out of this." I sat there at the side of his bed holding his hand as I felt the hot tears stream down my face.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Haylee," Dean called out my name, but I just kept my attention on my unconscious father. "Please don't do anything like that again." I hung my head as I let the rest of my tears finish falling. I nodded so they know I heard them.

"Come on Haylee we need to go." Sam said guiding me out of the chair. I placed a kiss on my dad's cheek before being guided out of the room by Dean.

I followed Dean and Sam to what Dean calls his 'baby.' I slid in the backseat as Dean and Sam got in the front. Of course Dean is driving because it's rare when Sam drives the Impala. The only time he drives is when they're on hunting trips and they take turns driving.

"Haylee, I'm going to hang on to your phone for the rest of the week okay?" Dean finally spoke up after three minutes of pure silence in the car.

"Kay." I mumbled as I rested my head on the window. "I'm sorry; for this and for the thing at school."

"We know Hales." Sam turned around and gave me an assuring smile as Dean also smiled in the rearview mirror.

I can't believe how Dean got this car fixed up in a month. You see how my dad got in the hospital is my brothers and dad were coming home from a hunt, at the time I was staying with my Uncle Bobby. But they were ten minutes away from Uncle Bobby's house when out of nowhere a semi truck smashes into the passenger side of the Impala. They were all pretty banged up but my dad got the most of it. He was doing fine but he just fell into a coma. Uncle Bobby, Sam and Dean spent every day working on fixing it up and it's good as new.

"We need to tell you something Haylee." Sam broke the silence that filled the car once again.

"Um...we're leaving," Dean piped up from the front seat, his eyes locked on the road. I frowned. "Tomorrow."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Maine. And you're coming with us." Sam said.

"Like a vacation?" I clapped my hands together excitedly. "I haven't been on vacation in forever. Is it on the beach? How long are we staying there? What should I pack?"

"Not exactly," Sam chuckled. "It's more of an, um..."

"It's a hunting trip," Dean said firmly. "And we'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Oh," I said the disappointment evident in my voice. "Well, that'll be fun. I've never hunted before."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and before I could get a word out, the car pulled into the driveway. "Why don't you start packing, 'kay Hales?"

"Yeah." Sam agreed, reaching around and unlocking the back door.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" I asked quietly.

"No. Now go get ready." Dean said, handing me a set of keys to the front door.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"Haylee," Sam said, narrowing his eyes. "We'll be right in."

I sighed. "Fine."

I stepped out of the car and started towards the house, watching Dean and Sam as they quietly exchanged words. I couldn't manage to make out what they were saying; they were definitely keeping something from me - I knew that much. But I couldn't quite figure out what. I knew that if I even attempted to argue with them, though, I'd be looking at another week of being phoneless and as a teenage girl, that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room, pulling a duffle bag out from under my bed and emptying the contents of my closet into it.

"Maine, here I come." I muttered under my breath.

The Next Morning

"C'mon, wake up. We're leaving in ten!" Sam called out from downstairs.

I buried my head into the pillow, pleading for an extra ten minutes of sleep. Dean stood in the doorway, shaking his head. "You can sleep in the car. Let's go." I looked at my alarm clock on my nightstand and it read 6:00am.

"Okay," I said slowly, yanking my iPod off of my drawer and shoving the ear buds into my ear. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans off of my floor and pulled them over my pajama shorts. "I'm ready."

We arrived roughly six hours later at a stingy, dimly lit motel located just off the highway.

"Is this place safe?" I questioned, eyeing the building suspiciously.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course it's safe."

I opened the trunk and pulled my bag out, slinging it over my shoulder. We entered the lobby where an older gentleman was seated behind the counter, smoking like a chimney. He handed Dean two key cards and we made our way up the stairs and into our room. The wallpaper was practically peeling off the wall and the blankets covering the bed were ratty and frayed. I cringed at the thought having to spend a few minutes there; let alone a few days.

"It's only temporary." Dean reminded me, ruffling my hair. I groaned.

"It's not that bad," Sam said, peering out the window. "Look, there's a pool."

"It's empty." I retorted.

"Oh." He shrugged.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"I told you, we'll be here for a few days and then -"

"No, I mean when are we going hunting?"

"Here's the thing, Hales..." Sam began, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "We know you want to go hunting, trust me, but it's just..."

"It's not safe," Dean sighed. "You're too young."

"Let me get this straight - I drove six hours to sit in a motel in the middle of nowhere?" I seethed.

"Don't make this a bigger deal than it is, okay? We're all making compromises." Sam interjected.

"This isn't fair," I cried. "I'll be fine!"

"We'll discuss this later. Here," Dean said, tossing my phone on the bed. " Call us only if it's an emergency. Don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Whatever," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I mean it Haylee." He narrowed his eyes at me before walking out the door. Sam gave a small wave and followed Dean out the door.

Hours have past and all I freaking did was sit on the bed and watched some T.V. There wasn't even anything good on! It was a crappy T.V. that pretty much had kid shows and Spanish channels. I did settle on SpongeBob Square pants; sometimes this show is really funny.

Ow! Ugg! For the fifth time today I have these extreme pains in my stomach! I decided to go to the bathroom; even though I didn't really have to go. The bathroom is actually the most decent part of the motel room. I pulled my pants and stuff down and sat on the toilet. As I was gazing around; I noticed a spot on my panties. I took a closer look. Crap it was a blood spot! Ugg! I guess this means I'm finally getting my first visit from 'Aunt Flow!' I knew it was going to come sooner or later. But now this means I have to have the awkward talk with Dean and Sam about getting pads or whatever. Ugh! This is so not my day!

I finished up, washed my hands and proceeded back out toward the bed where my phone was laying. I picked it up and started to dial Dean's number. I'm pretty sure this counts as an emergency.

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I just got done salting and burning the bones of Randal Somers; a vengeful spirit that decided it would be fun to kill two innocent people in a lighthouse that was built into a hotel about two weeks ago. You see, Randal was forty when he died; this was about 50 years ago. He was living at the lighthouse and the night he died, he was in the shower. Apparently he couldn't open the door so he burned to death. Then the past two weeks two guests who were staying at the hotel died. The only relation they had with each other was that they were both firemen. We believe that Randal was killing firemen who entered the hotel because they never got him out of the fire and he died. So to end all of the deaths in the hotel we salt and burned the bones which freed the spirit. Just as Sam and I were packing up the Impala my phone rang and it was Haylee.

"Haylee, is everything okay?" I asked as I climbed into the impala.

"I'm fine," She said quietly, but something in her tone told me she wasn't. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah, we're on our way home now. We'll bring back some dinner, okay?" I told her as I put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Okay. Um, Dean, can you do me a favor and stop at the pharmacy? I need something." She asked nervously.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Um, I need - you know, I kind of got my, uh... first visit from Aunt Flow." She whispered into the phone. I frowned and turned to Sam.

"Who the hell is Aunt Flow?" I mouthed and he shrugged, clearly as confused as I was.

"Dean, are you still there?"

Just then, it occurred to me. "Oh. Oh! Yeah, um, what kind do you need?"

"Um, I don't know... how many kinds are there?" She asked, clearly as

uncomfortable with the conversation as I was.

"Well, there's kind of a lot. I think there's, like, extra long regulars or

something -"

"Yeah, that's fine!" She said, cutting me off. "Just get me the biggest kind they have."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay." And with that, she hung up. I shoved my phone into my pocket and began to pull out of the cemetery parking lot.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Trust me; you do not want to know."

Haylee's POV

Twenty minutes after we hung up, Dean and Sam came bursting through the door; Dean carrying a small CVS bag in one hand and a case of soda in the other and Sam was carrying a box of pizza and a bag of chips. I smiled.

"Thank you so much," I whispered to Dean as I snatched the tiny plastic bag out of his hands. "I owe you."

"Yeah, you do." Dean said, returning the smile. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Dean, of all people, having to go up to the counter and purchase Maxi pads... by himself.

I made my way into the bathroom and hastily ripped open the box, scanning the back of it for instructions on how to do... whatever it is I'm supposed to.

Several minutes later, I successfully managed to get the pad out of the box and on to my panties. I washed my hands before I exited the bathroom and when I opened the door, both Dean and Sam were both looking at me. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, guys." I said as I practically sprinted to the box of pizza that was lying on the table.

"Hungry?" Sam chuckled.

"You have no idea!" I said as I grabbed a piece of pizza and began munching on it.

"You're sure you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah; I just cannot wait to get home." I said honestly.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and once again, I had the feeling that there was something they weren't telling me; something big.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked, clearly fed up.

"We kind of won't be going home for...awhile." Dean said before shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"What?" I shrieked, almost dropping my pizza on the floor in the process. "Why?"

"We're going to be going on a lot more...trips...these next few months and -" Sam began but I cut him off.

"What about school? What about my friends? This isn't fair." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. I knew they were hiding something from me!

"We already took care of school. And we'll give you a few days to go home and pack and say goodbye to your friends." Dean said firmly.

"Oh, thank you!" I shot back sarcastically. "You'll give me a few days to say goodbye? How sweet of you."

"How about I smack that smart ass right out of your mouth?" Dean suggested.

I opened my mouth to speak but I shut it before I said anything I knew I would end up regretting. I let out a frustrated sigh before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind me, knowing there was nowhere else to go. I slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor as the tears began to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haylee's POV**

Yesterday I just found out that we'll be living on the road for a while; going from town to town, state to state, and probably school to school. I'm so pissed at my brothers right now! What if my dad wakes up from his coma and we're not there? Ugg! Right now we're in the car driving back to New York; I think we just entered Massachusetts, so we have a couple hours left in the car. Ever since last night I haven't really talked to Sam or Dean; the only time I talked to them was about two hours ago when we stopped at a McDonalds and I had to tell them what I wanted to eat. But ever since I got in the car at like six o'clock this morning I had my iPod in my ears. Right now I'm listening to the song 'Time of Dying' from Three Days Grace; that is one of my favorite songs. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. I don't know what I'm going to tell my friends; my best friend Zoey is my only friend that knows about what my family does, my other best friend Dylan doesn't even know. I really don't want to say goodbye! I try to avoid making good friends but since my dad said we were settling down for a while and I made my two best friends and other good friends. This isn't fair and right now my life fucking sucks! Ha! Good thing Sam or Dean can't hear my thoughts, because I'm sure I would be in trouble, even though I didn't say it, I still thought it.

A couple hours later I woke up to Sam lightly shaking me awake. I noticed my iPod was off, the battery probably died. I sighed and got out of the Impala, brushing my Sam before he can say anything. I walked into the house with my duffle bag hanging on my left shoulder. I guess the only good thing is Uncle Bobby is going to be keeping an eye on the house so it's not like I'm never coming home, I just don't know when. I climbed the stairs and to my bedroom. I went in my closet and grabbed another duffel bag. I grabbed more clothes and other personal items I like to have; for instance the picture of my mom, dad, Dean, Sam and me when I was about four months old. I also grabbed a few pictures of me and my two best friends. I packed up a few more things before Dean knocked on my already open door.

"Haylee, how about I take you over to Zoey's now and you, Dylan and Zoey can plan to do something tonight and tomorrow after school, then we'll leave Tuesday?" He said as he took a seat on my bed, waiting for me to respond. I still didn't want to talk so all I mustered out was a mumbled "Fine." And with that I walked out of my room, down the stairs and back to the Impala, not even bothering saying bye to Sam. Crap! What Dean said just clicked in my head! I have fucking school tomorrow! It's going to be so depressing! I don't even want to go! I sat in the passenger's seat with my arms crossed over my chest and a scowl on my face as Dean came in the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition. We both buckled our seatbelts, and then he started to pull out of the driveway with AC/DC playing loudly throughout the car. Just to piss him off I decided to change the station to 104.1. He hates it when people touch his radio, especially without asking; and I think he knew that I just did it out of spite because he knows I wouldn't have done it. With one quick motion he put the other station back on.

It took no time at all to get to Zoey's house; it only took about five minutes to get there by car. As Dean was pulling in her driveway, I started to unbuckle my seatbelt, but waited until the car was completely stopped before I opened the door.

"Haylee, I'll pick you up around 7:30." Dean managed to say before I shut the door and walked toward Zoey's front door. I heard the Impala drive away from behind me. To tell you the truth I'm surprised Sam and Dean, especially Dean haven't called me out on my attitude. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, Zoey and Dylan answered the door. I was greeted by two hugs right away.

"Hales, what's going on? You text us saying that you really need to talk in person; is everything okay with your dad?" Zoey rushed out as Dylan and she were pulling me towards her bedroom.

"Yeah everything is okay with my dad, it's just I'm leaving…on Tuesday." I tried saying without tears but failed as I felt tears make their way down my cheeks.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Dylan asked. I can already tell that he was getting angry.

"My brothers decided it would be fun to go on a road trip." I said looking at Zoey. She knew exactly what I meant. But I really hated lying to Dylan.

"What about school?" Zoey spoke up as she wiped a tear away.

"Well, I'm going tomorrow, and I guess I'll have to do Cyber School." I knew Dylan was trying so hard not to cry. I mean he always acts like he needs to be the big tough guy, that doesn't cry, but that's just an act.

"Are you coming back?" Dylan spoke up again.

"Yeah, I'm coming back."

"When?" Zoey questioned, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm coming back. My Uncle Bobby is going to be keeping an eye on the house so…" I just trailed off. "But we're going to text every day and maybe Sam will let me use his laptop to Skype with you guys."

"Yeah," they both mumbled.

"Let's not think about it anymore. Let's do something fun!" I changed my attitude from depressed to "excited".

"Like what?" Dylan wondered.

Hmm. That got me thinking.

"How about we go to the park and just hang?" I suggested after a moment of silence.

"Haylee, I thought you can't go to the park without your brothers or whatever being there?" Zoey chimed in taking a seat on her bed.

"I can't, but whatever, it's not like they're going to know, we'll be back before 7:30." I convinced. "I mean your parents let you go so it doesn't matter."

"Well I'm in." Dylan spoke up from the spot on Zoey's bed.

Zoey nodded and smiled. "Me too,"

So Dylan called his parents just to let them know he was going to the park, and Zoey told her parents.

"So where are you guys headed first?" Zoey asked as the three of us just sat in the grass in a triangular shape.

"I'm not sure; I haven't really talked to Sam and Dean since they told me last night that we're leaving." I picked at the dark green grass under me.

"Oh." She mumbled.

I just nodded.

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I just pulled in Zoey's driveway; it's 7:35, about the time I told Haylee I'll be picking her up. I told Sam to wait in the car as this would only take a couple minutes.

I made my way to the front door and rang the door bell.

Zoey's mom answered the door, looking rather confused.

"Hi Dean?" She greeted in a tone of a question.

"Hi Bridget, I'm here to pick up Haylee." I informed her.

"Didn't she call you?"

I shook my head, now I'm the one who's confused. "No."

"Haylee, Zoey and Dylan went to the park." As soon as she told me this I just got really pissed! Haylee knows that we don't allow her at the park without me, Sam or any other adult supervision.

"Dean?" She called me out of my train of thought.

"Oh sorry; I'm going to go pick her up at the park. Thanks for having her. Have a good night, bye."

"Thanks you too. Bye." I heard her close the door behind me.

I walked quickly back to the car to a confused Sam.

"Where's-"

"At the park," I interrupted him before he finished his sentence.

"What? She knows she's not supposed to go there."

"Yeah, I know." I backed out of the driveway and drove a little over the speed limit to the park.

"Sam how about you try calling her?" I asked as I pulled up to a red light.

"I can't Dean; you took her phone back after you let her text Dylan and Zoey remember?" He informed me.

Shit!

**Haylee's POV**

"Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" I asked the both of them; Dylan took out his phone and checked.

"Hales, its 7:55," I felt my green eyes get big with his response.

"You're kidding," I took the phone out of his hand. The next thing I know, Dean is walking straight towards us yelling my name.

"Haylee Nikole Winchester!" Other park goers stopped what they were doing and looked at the four of us. Then out the corner of my eye I see Sam coming from the other direction. Shit!

I guess this means I'm going to have to talk to them now. "What?" I snapped.

"Watch it young lady." He eyes just pierced through mine, warning me that I was in deep shit. Man was he pissed! "Do you realize how dangerous this was to come without supervision?"

"I didn't think." I said softly; not looking at him or Sam, I could just feel the eyes of the other people in the park.

"Yeah, you didn't think!" He crossed his arms over his chest. Man he was tall, and Sam is even taller than him; or maybe I'm just short.

"Well you know if you guys weren't tearing me away from my friends we wouldn't be here in the park!" I yelled back; bad move.

"Come on there's nothing to see here." Sam tried to get the attention off of us.

"Get in the car." He demanded, lowering the tone of his voice.

I stood there crossing my arms over my chest. "No." This time I was looking directly at him. Correction, this was a bad move.

"Get your ass in the car _**now!**_" His voice boomed with the last word, it was loud that I noticed some people jumped and two of those people were Dylan and Zoey. They have never seen Sam or Dean this mad before.

"Do not make me tell you again." I gave in and I turned to Dylan and Zoey, giving them both hugs and telling them that I'll see them at school tomorrow.

As I started to walk away I felt Sam grab a hold of my upper arm, as we followed Dean to the Impala.

The only thing that could be heard on the car ride home was the low roar of the impala's engine. I made no attempts at arguing with my brothers because I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. The second we pulled into the driveway, I flung my seatbelt off and sprinted towards the front door. I reached down into my pocket and fuck! I forgot my keys. I jiggled the door knob and sure enough, the door was locked.

"Haylee!" I heard my name being called out from behind me. I cursed under my breath before turning around and crossing my arms.

"What do you want, Dean?" I said my tone defeated. I was tired of arguing with him.

"Get your ass over here! We're talking about this." He yelled.

"No!" I said in a half whisper.

"Haylee." He said his voice dangerously low. I shook my head.

"Please, Hales. Let's go inside and talk about this, okay?" Sam pleaded. I was caught off guard by his tone - he seemed surprisingly calm, all things considered.

I relented. "Fine. Whatever."

Sam unlocked the front door and I quickly followed behind him. I made my way into the living room where I awaited my punishment. I heard Dean and Sam quietly exchanging words in the kitchen. They came in several minutes later - Sam had a blank expression on his face, as did Dean. I briefly wondered what the hell they were talking about in there.

"Haylee, what were you thinking?" Sam was the first to speak.

"I wasn't. I'm sorry. Just punish me, please? Take away my phone, my computer, and my iPod - whatever! Take it all. I don't care."

"We're not punishing you, Haylee." Sam said softly.

"You're not?" I whispered in disbelief.

"No, we're not. We understand what it's like to be a kid and - we know you've been going through a tough time with everything that's been going on lately. This hasn't been easy on you...it hasn't been easy on any of us. We may be your legal guardians now, Hales, but we're still your brothers. And I think sometimes we forget that."

I nodded, not entirely sure how to respond to that. Dean's expression softened and he slowly walked over to the couch where I was sitting.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, too." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"You just...you scared the shit out of me. I don't know what either of us would do if something happened to you."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again, you hear me?" Sam said.

"Never. I promise."

"Good." Dean and Sam said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haylee's POV**

Ugh! This is so boring! Right now I'm sitting through my teacher teaching us something about pronouns or something, I wasn't really paying attention considering it's my last day anyway. I was listening to Mr. Hunter going on about this one book when I saw a piece of folded paper land on my desk. I looked over to the right where I saw Dylan looking at me, waiting for me to read it. I opened up the folded paper and read

_ Hales, wanna get together with Zoey and I at my house after school? It's our last day with you here, since you leave in the morning…_

_ Dylan_

I smiled, looking at him and nodding.

Ugh! A half hour left of this day! It seems like it flew by but any other day it would go slow as hell! Before I knew it the bell rang to go home! Zoey isn't in are class so we met outside in the hallway like we do every day, I'm just depressed it's the last time doing that.

"Hales, you going to Dylan's house tonight?" Zoey wondered hopefully as the three of us started walking towards the door where Dean picks me up.

"Yup, I just need to go home first then I'll probably be over about four so that gives us about forty-five minutes." I answered as I spotted Dean's car not too far away. I turned to my friends and smiled. "See you guys later." I turned back around and sprinted towards the Impala.

"Hey Hales, how was your last day?" Dean asked as I started buckling my seatbelt.

"Depressing," I mumbled as Metallica played through the car. From the corner of my eye I saw Dean drumming along to the song on the steering wheel, I couldn't help but chuckle. He looked at me a smiled.

"Can you take me to Dylan's house around four?"

"Yup, as long as you stay at Dylan's house." I can tell by the tone of his voice that he was dead serious.

"Yeah, sure." I said, giving him a tight lipped smile. He refocused his attention back on the road and I stared out the window, my forehead resting against the cool glass.

We pulled into the driveway about ten minutes later. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way into the house, where I saw Sam sitting on the living room couch. I plopped down next to him.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" I asked as I grabbed the remote from him and started flipping through the channels.

"Eight in the morning. Be ready," He said, narrowing his eyes at me. "And give me that back, I was watching the game."

I giggled and tossed him the remote. "Well, I'll see ya."

"Where are you going?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean's driving me to see Dylan and Zoey." I said.

"Hey, Haylee, don't -"

I cut him off. "I know, I know. I already heard it from Dean."

"Okay. Have fun!" He called out.

"I will!" I responded. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and out the door I went.

The car ride to Dylan's house was brief. I thanked Dean for the ride before I got out of the car and once again assured him that we wouldn't be leaving the house.

"I'll see you in a bit; I'll pick you up in an hour. Have fun, okay?" I nodded and he drove off.

I made my way up the brick path leading up to Dylan's front door. I rang the doorbell and his mom let me in, letting me know he was in the living room. I walked in to find him lying on the couch, frantically pressing buttons on his Play station controller and yelling at the TV. I giggled.

"Hey, Dyl. Where's Zoey?" I asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"She'll be here in a few. She said she had to walk her dog or something." He said; his eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Hey, Dylan. I'm leaving for a few months tomorrow. Call of Duty can wait."

"I know, I'm sorry." He chuckled. He tossed the controller onto the coffee table.

"What do you want to do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"I can't leave the house." I said, rolling my eyes. Dylan frowned.

"I forgot about that. How much trouble did you get into?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Surprisingly, not much. They were cool about it."

"Wow," he raised his eyebrows. "That's shocking."

"I know." I said, taking a sip of my water.

I heard footsteps and looked behind me to see Zoey leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey!" I grinned.

"So, what are we doing guys? Pizza and a movie?" She asked, throwing herself down onto the couch next to me.

"Sounds good." Dylan and I said in unison before bursting out in laughter.

"I'll go make some popcorn!" I yelled.

"I'll call the pizza place." Zoey said.

"I'll find a movie!" Dylan said as he flipped through the on demand screen.

I looked at my friends and couldn't help but smile - it wasn't until then that I realized just how much I was going to miss them.

About three minutes later I made my way back to the living room where Zoey and Dylan were waiting for me. The movie Dylan had chosen was the new 'Friday the Thirteenth.'

About twenty minutes into the movie the doorbell rang, only meaning one thing, the pizza was here! So Dylan got up and paid for it with the money his mom gave him and we all grabbed a slice. We positioned ourselves back on the floor in front of the couch and continued to watch the movie.

"OMG! Hales! I'm telling you, the dude, who plays Clay, looks just like your brother Sam!" Zoey exclaimed for like the fourth time.

"Zoe! For the fourth time I don't see it!" We just started to crack up laughing.

It was just getting to a good part when we heard the doorbell again; this time Dylan's mom answered and then Dean walked into the living room. "Ready to go Hales?" He asked, knowing what the real answer was; I could tell in his voice that he felt really bad about this.

"Yeah," I mumbled as my head was telling me to scream, 'No! I don't want to go! Ugh! Why are you making me do this! I don't wanna leave!' but I didn't want to start anything, because I know they do feel bad.

I stood up off the floor as Dylan and Zoey did the same thing. Immediately I felt tears burning behind my eyes. I hugged Zoey and I could tell she was crying just by the way she was sniffling. Next was Dylan. Man this is so hard! I heard Dylan crying as Zoey joined the hug making it a group hug.

"I'll text you guys tomorrow okay?" I assured them as I wiped my tears from my eyes making room for new ones. They just nodded. "I'll be back before you know it."

Again they just nodded. "Bye Hales." Zoey choked out.

I looked over at Dylan whose eyes were starting to get red, "Bye Hales."

I sniffled before responding. "Bye." With that I left. I walked out of the room, out of the house and to the Impala where I just stopped and starred at the black shiny hood of the car. I felt Dean put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in a hug as I cried in his black t-shirt covered chest.

He pulled away from the hug and cradled my head in his hands. "Hales, it's going to be okay. I promise we'll stop by and visit; we'll come back Hales, it's not forever." He assured me as she gently wiped my falling tears with his thumb. I just nodded as I hugged him again.

I woke up the next morning with Sam trying to wake me up. "Hales, you got to get up, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Ugh! Sammy!" I buried my head in my pillow hoping he would just go away. "Me need sleep!" I never talk right when I'm this tired.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late, when you knew you had to get up early." He chastised. Damn, he got me there.

"Haylee, don't make me start counting." He warned. I don't even know why he does it, it's not like he's going to do anything it just proves that he can actually count to three.

"Ugh! Fine, I'm up!" I gave in but still didn't move from my laying position. I heard Sam sigh heavily. "Sit up Haylee." I still didn't move, but I did respond to him with a groan.

"1…" He started counting. I'm not five! "2…" Not wanting to take a chance, I sat up and threw the covers off of me.

"Happy?" I snapped running my hand through my messy hair.

"Yes, but if you're going to continue with that attitude, _you're_ not going to be." He retorted and started to walk out of my room.

Thinking I was out of ear range, I mumbled, "I'm already not." Then I saw him turn around right before the exit of the room.

"What was that Haylee?"

"I said yes 'sir'." Not wanting to argue, he just accepted that answer.

"That's what I thought, now get dressed." With that he left my room, closing the door behind him.

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my desk that had my clothes all ready to wear. I put on a pair of my favorite torn jeans with paint splatters, and one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts with my white sneakers. I brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair and I was downstairs within ten minutes.

As I walked towards the kitchen Dean had walked out and handed me a pop tart. "Hales, we have to go now, you can eat in the car."

I just shrugged and said, "Okie dokie."

After we got settled in the car, we drove off to our first stop, which I forget right now, but hey! It's early in the morning; my brain is not fully functioning at the moment. I put my iPod in my ears in a low volume and I closed my eyes, resting my head on my pillow I packed. This is going to be a long ride. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Friday night and while most kids my age were either at the movies or hanging out with their friends, I found myself sitting in a crappy motel by myself in the heart of Nashville, Tenessee. The rain was coming down in buckets and my patience was running thin - we had been traveling for two weeks straight and I spent a better part of the time texting and watching Jerry Springer reruns.

I stared out the window blankly, watching the cars go by and the rain fall and suddenly it occured to me - there was a mall directly across the street. A mall with a food court and games and clothes and people! I was pretty desperate for human interaction of any kind so I made the decision to go. Dean and Sam weren't gonna be home for a few hours and the mall was right there...what was the worst that could happen?

I reached down and began digging through Dean's bag, pulling a MasterCard out of the side pouch and shoving it into my pocket. I grabbed my phone along with my room key and a hoodie and out the door I went.

By the time I got out front, the rain seemed to have calmed down a bit and the traffic was light. I made my way across the street and into the mall, smiling as I noticed a large sign reading 'sale! everything 50% off!' hanging over the Hollister entrance.

Dean's POV.

I ducked into the impala, running a hand through my soaking wet hair in an attempt to dry off. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, dialing Haylee's number. Several rings later, her voicemail picked up and panic set in. Where could she be? Why the hell isn't she answering her damn phone?

"Damn it." I muttered, slamming the phone into the cup holder.

Sam furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Haylee isn't answering."

"Maybe she fell asleep?" He suggested and I shook my head.

"It's six o'clock."

"I'm sure she's fine, Dean."

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

Haylee almost always answered her phone. She knew how strict Sam and I were when it came to her - we needed to know where she was at all times. It wasn't like her to just ignore us...unless she was up to something. Once Haylee got an idea in her head, she had a difficult time not acting on it. She was stubborn and often didn't think about consequences, just acted on impulse - that was what usually got her into trouble.

I put the key into the ignition and revved up the engine as I prepared myself for the worst. What if someone or something had gotten her? I pulled out of the parking lot and floored it, not caring much about anything at that moment - just my little sister's safety. I managed to make it to the hotel in ten minutes flat, in spite of the rain and traffic. I may or may not have blown a few stop signs and red lights in the process but I did what I had to do.

The second I put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition, we both sprinted towards the staircase leading up to our room. I quickly fished the room key out of my pocket and slipped it into the lock, pushing the door open. I scanned the entire room, Sam trailing behind me - she was nowhere to be found. I checked behind the shower curtain, under the bed, behind the couch, all awhile calling out Haylee's name. Nothing. Sam took out his phone and dialed Haylee's number. Still, nothing.

I sat down on the bed in the dark, vacant room. Where the hell could she be? I tried to push the negative thoughts out of my head but they still lingered.

"What do we do? Do we call the police?" Sam asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't see what other choice we have."

"Well, where else could she be? Where would a twelve year old girl be on a Friday night?" Sam said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

I stood up and walked towards the window, opening the blinds. Suddenly a pink, bright light filtered the room, coming from the large sign hanging over the mall across the street. The...the mall!

"I know exactly where she is."

Haylee's POV

My phone rang yet again and for the third time that night, I hit ignore. The mall was far too busy and loud for me to be able to convince them that I was sitting in a quiet, empty motel room - they'd never buy it.

The guilt was starting to eat away at me. I shouldn't have to feel guilty for going to the mall. I could only take so much - I was just trying to maintain some normalcy in my crazy, hectic life. If anyone should feel guilty, it should be them. Still, the feeling remained.

I shook those thoughts away as I slung a Gap bag over my shoulder and made my way into Hot Topic.

Dean's POV

Sam and I both ran through the mall like we were insane, checking in and out of department stores looking for Haylee. We asked several people but nobody seemed to have seen her.

After looking for about ten minutes, we decided it would probably be more productive if we split up and look for her separately.

I asked around Banana Republic, Footlocker and Macy's. Nobody saw her.

I began walking towards the food court, starting to lose hope - and that's when I spotted her. She was walking out of a Hot Topic with several bags in one hand and her phone in the other. Where the hell did she get money?

"Haylee Nikole Winchester!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the entire mall seemed to have gotten quiet and all eyes were on me. She looked up at me, panicked and fearful. I ran towards her, unsure of whether I wanted to hurt her or hug her.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I seethed.

"I don't know." She said, refusing to look at me.

"What do you mean you don't know? You couldn't have at least answered your phone?"

"I was afraid to," she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. "And you weren't supposed to be home for a few more hours, I didn't think it mattered."

No. No, no, no, no. She wasn't going to guilt me into not punishing her by turning on the water works. It may work on Sam, but it sure as hell ain't gonna work on me.

"Of course it matters! Haylee, I thought something horrible happened to you."

"I-I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Where did you get money for...that?" I said pointing to the bags of clothes she had in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"The credit card you had sitting in your bag."

I knew it. I knew it! Before I could say anything, I saw Sam approaching.

"Where was she?" He asked, watching us both carefully.

"Shopping. Isn't that great?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Haylee's POV**

I couldn't look at Sam but I felt his eyes looking down at me.

"Let's go back to the motel and talk about this." Sam said to Dean but I still felt his eyes on me.

"Yeah, but first she is going to return all the stuff she bought today." Dean said; this made me look at him.

"Dean no!" I whined and threw my arms down like a five year old; this was much to Dean and Sam's disliking.

Dean grabbed my face to make me look into my eyes. His voice got dangerously low. "Haylee, if you're going to keep acting like you're five, we're going to treat you like you're five."

I didn't know what he meant by that but I don't want to find out. I sighed heavily. "Fine,"

It took about a half hour to return everything I bought. Luckily the stores could put the money back on the card, because it would be a lot of cash to carry. I spent at least two hundred dollars if not a little more. After the last store, we drove quietly but quickly back to the motel. I didn't wait until Dean fully parked the car until I got out and ran towards the stairs to the 2nd level of the motel. I skipped many steps on the way up as I was heard Sam yell my name. I reached our door and took out the key card and entered the motel room. I slammed the door and jumped on my bed, looking at the partly peeled ceiling. Three seconds later Sam and Dean walked in the room. Immediately Sam exploded.

"Haylee! You do _**not**_ get out of the car until it is stopped completely! That is really dangerous!" I just laid there not wanting to hear it.

Then Dean chimed in. "Just as dangerous as you crossing the busy street to the mall and going shopping by _yourself!"_

"Haylee, somebody could've taken you! You could've gotten hit by a car crossing the street!" Sam continued; it was very rare when Sam would yell at me like this, it's usually Dean and he's the rational one but now it both.

"Well I'm fine." I spat out getting off the bed and started to walk towards the bath room but I stopped abruptly when I felt Dean grab my elbow, making me face them again.

"You do not walk away when we're talking to you." He growled.

"I didn't think anyone was talking here." I mumbled.

"Haylee, you have no right to be mad at us right now! You're the one who snuck off to the mall knowing that we wouldn't approve. You're the one who stole one of my credit cards!" He yelled as he finally let go of the grasp he had on my arm.

"I have no right to be mad! I have to sit here all day and do nothing while you guys are off hunting ghosts and crap! I have nothing to do! You guys won't let me hunt!" I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out bottled water.

Dean and Sam's expression softened but they were still so pissed.

"Hales, hunting at your age is dangerous, and we don't think that you'll be able to handle it. Plus, dad doesn't want you to start yet, he told me himself before he fell into the coma." Dean explained.

"But Dean, Sam was only _eleven_ when he started! He was a year younger than me! It's not fair!" I whined again, flopping myself down on the bed.

"Haylee, what did Dean tell you if you keep acting like a five-year-old?" Sam stepped in getting quite annoyed with my childish attitude.

"What do you even mean by if I keep acting like I'm five, you'll treat me like I'm five?" I narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

Dean decided to answer. "It means you'll be finding yourself looking at a corner if you keep it up."

That makes sense. I thought.

"I know I was eleven when I started hunting, but dad doesn't want you to hunt, and we don't want you to hunt right now, so you're not going to." Sam retorted and I just rolled my eyes unnoticeably.

"Haylee, it's getting so hard to trust you lately." Dean spoke up after about a minute of silence, but his voice was low and calm. Man, I feel so bad! Why do I have to do all this stuff all the time!

My hung my head as I tried hiding my falling tears. "Guys I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!" I just lost it. The thought that my brothers might not be able to trust me, and hate me is just so hard to deal with.

"Whoa, whoa Hales, we don't hate you." He replied rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

Dean walked over in front of me and stooped down so he was eye level with me. He cradled my head in his hands and looked me straight in the eye. "We would never, ever hate you." He said firm, but calm. I could also tell in both of their voices that they were hurt that I would ever think that they would hate me. "You may do stupid stuff sometimes, but we would never hate you." I blinked a few more tears out of my eyes as Dean would wipe them with his thumbs.

"Yeah, Hales, we all do stupid stuff. We might get mad and yell, and even punish you, but we would never hate you. You're our little sister and we love you. We just want to protect you, especially because we know what's out there and what they can do." Sam declared.

I nodded, "I'm so sorry."

"We know sweetie," Sam started.

"But you still need to be punished." Dean finished for him.

I knew that was coming sooner or later. Dean got up and sat on the bed across from me.

"What will it be?" I asked as I looked at both Sam and Dean.

Dean just looked at Sam and they nodded. That's weird, what can they like talk to each other with their minds.

Dean looked back over and mean and started giving me my punishment. "Okay, we're taking away your texting and the only time you can use your phone is when we are on hunts and we need to call you or you need to call us. So that means you cannot talk to Dylan and Zoey while we're gone. And you may not leave this room at all unless there's an emergency like a fire or something. And no laptop either."

I pouted. "How long?"

"Two weeks," He added reaching his hand out for my phone.

I lowered my shoulders and reached into my pocket for my blue LG Invision. I hesitated before placing it in his hand. "Can't I call them to let them know I can't talk to them for two weeks?" I looked at Sam because I knew I had a better chance of getting a yes from him than Dean.

I gave Sam my sad puppy dog eyes and I could definitely tell he was about to crack, but that's when I heard Dean's voice. "No, Haylee, I'll call them okay, but you do not have phone privileges except it's to call me or Sam. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you."

Ugh! "Yes." I asserted louder.

"Good, now maybe we all should get some sleep." Sam suggested as Dean and I both nodded. I got up and walked over to Dean. I wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug. "I love you Dean." I placed a kiss on his cheek.

I felt him return the hug back and place a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you too Hales. But please don't do anything like that again; you scared the shit out of me."

I broke from the hug and replied, "I won't, promise."

I then turned my attention to Sam who was just sitting on edge of the other bed. I did the Sam I just did to Dean. "I love you Sammy." I smiled.

"I love you too Hales." He kissed my forehead before I grabbed my PJs out of the drawer and walked into the bathroom.

The following day was more boring than usual - I was phoneless, laptop less and I wasn't able to leave the room. I had three options: I could sleep, stare out the window or watch soap operas all day. I settled on sleeping, deciding it was the most appealing of the three.

Around noonish, I threw myself onto the bed and put my headphone ear buds into my ear, the music calming me. Suddenly my eyelids grew heavy and sleep overtook me.

Several hours later, Sam and Dean came trudging through the front door. Sam sniffled as if he had been crying and Dean's eyes were red and puffy. I shot up almost instantly, concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Haylee...its dad." Sam said lowly, his eyes brimming with tears.

"No." I said, shaking my head furiously.

"He's gone, Hales." Dean said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"You're lying." I said with absolute certainty.

"Haylee, come here." Dean said, holding his arms out to me.

No! No, no, no! They're lying. They have to be.

I shook my head. "No! You're lying!"

"Haylee," Sam said, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. "He's gone."

"Shut up! Just...shut up! Stop lying to me!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and heading towards the door. Dean blocked me.

"Shh, Hales. It's okay." He said, enveloping me in his arms. I began pounding on his chest with my fists, furious. He tightened his grip on me, hugging me tightly. I attempted to push him away but it only made things worse.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"It's okay," he repeated. "Shh."

That's when it hit me - my dad was gone. He was really gone. I slumped my shoulders, allowing him to embrace me. I buried my face into his chest and began sobbing heavily. Sam rubbed my back soothingly.

"We're here, Hales. We're here." Dean whispered into my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week flew by - Dean and Sam spent a majority of their time making memorial arrangements while I lay in bed, numb to everything going on around me. I was all cried out - I didn't want to talk about it or think about it anymore. I desperately needed some normalcy back in my life.

I felt weight shift on the opposite end of the bed and I froze. I looked over to see Sam sitting there, a sad smile on his face.

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"We're going home tomorrow," he began. "We have to...you know."

I cringed at the thought of Sam and Dean having to do a salt and burn. It was something they did on a day to day basis but this was different...it was our own flesh and blood. My eyes welled up with tears but I blinked them away as I buried my face into the pillow.

"Haylee...don't cry." He whispered.

"I know you have to do it, I do. It just makes it more...real, you know?" I sniffled.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

The door opened and Dean walked in, carrying a bag of food. He set it on the table as he looked down at us, worried.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Why don't you give Zoey and Dylan a call and let them know you'll be in town? Maybe spending some time with them would be good for you." Sam suggested as Dean held out my cell, offering it to me.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to see anybody."

Two days later I found myself digging through my closet, looking for something black - anything. It had been a rough few days and I was ready to get some form of closure. I found a black skirt and matching top and threw it onto the bed - just when I was about to close the door, I caught a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I reached down and picked it up, recognizing it almost instantly. It was the locket my dad gave me on my fourth birthday with my name engraved on the back.

I let out a deep sigh, praying it wouldn't cause another breakdown. I was so tired of crying.

"I miss you so much, dad." I said quietly as the tears began to pour down my face. Damn it!

My knees gave out on me as I laid on my bedroom floor, clutching the locket and holding it to my chest as I sobbed. It was all getting to be too much. I didn't want to show Dean and Sam just how much I was hurting because I didn't want to be a bigger burden on them than I already was - I was trying so hard to keep myself composed around them. I didn't know how the hell I was going to keep it together at the salt and burn and memorial.

I heard a soft knock on the door, interrupting my thoughts. I shoved the locket into my pocket and hastily wiped the tears away.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"You ready, Hales?" I heard Sam's voice on the opposite side of the door. "Uncle Bobby's here."

"Um, yeah, I'll be right out."

I quickly got ready, not really caring that my blouse was wrinkled or that my shoes didn't match. I didn't have it in me to care. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and didn't bother with make-up, knowing I was going to end up crying it off anyway.

I slowly walked down the stairs and when I saw Dean, Sam and my Uncle Bobby sitting in the foyer it took everything in me not to break down and cry right then and there. I walked over to my Uncle Bobby and gave him a hug. He patted my back gently.

"How are you holding up?"

"Okay," I said with a sad smile. He nodded.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I murmured.

We drove about ten minutes out to a dark secluded area; the time was about nine thirty at night. Uncle Bobby already got the board and stuff ready earlier. I was sitting in the car when I saw Dean and Uncle Bobby carrying my dad over to the board. I felt immediate tears stream down my face as I jumped out of the car.

"Daddy!" I started running over, catching Sam and everyone off guard. "No! Dad!" I was trying to run closer but Sam caught me in his embrace.

"Sam! I wanna see dad! I wanna-see-him!" I sobbed heavily. "Let me go!" I tried wiggling free from his grasp but he just held on tighter. I then felt a set of other arms wrap around me, and they felt like Dean's.

"Shh-Haylee, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Sam whispered in my ear as I buried myself deeper in his chest.

Behind me I could hear Bobby salting dad's body.

"Dean, I just wanna see him, please." I looked up at my oldest brother with tear stained cheeks. He nodded as I walked up to where my dad was lying lifeless in the chilly April air. I grabbed my dad's cold blue hand and held it in mine. Just hoping that he would move a finger and wake up but I knew he was gone, and I'm never going to see him again, in this life. I gently placed his hand back down so it rested on his stomach.

I slightly bend down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I miss you daddy. I love you." I whispered before walking back to where Uncle Bobby, Sam and Dean were standing. I stood in between Sam and Dean while Uncle Bobby was drenching dad in kerosene. I grabbed both Dean and Sam's hands while I watched Uncle Bobby light my dad in flames. I felt Dean give a comforting squeeze while Uncle Bobby was walking back over to us. The four of us just stood there watching our dad burn. I know he was up in heaven right now with my mom; that gave me some comfort.

We stood there for about an hour before we left; Bobby was driving his truck while Sam was following in the Impala. Dean sat in the back seat with me, I rested my head on his shoulder and he just kept me wrapped up in a warm hug. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I wasn't really quite sure what was going on, I heard whispering and felt movement but I was too tired and exhausted to open my eyes. I let out a quiet whimper as it felt like I was being lifted into the air.

"It's okay Hales, I got you." Dean whispered in my ear as I just wrapped my arms gently around his neck. I heard the front door open and I felt the warmth from the house wash over me.

"I'm going to go put her to bed." Dean announced in a whisper to Bobby and Sam. I felt Dean climb the stairs and walk into my bedroom. He laid me gently down on the bed and took off my shoes before pulling the covers up to my elbows. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Haylee." He whispered as he turned to walk out the room, but I grabbed his hand and he stopped almost immediately.

"I love you too Dean." With that I let go of his hand and fell into a deep slumber.

I walked downstairs early the next morning, my hair sticking out every which way and my eyes still red and puffy from the previous night. I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Dean who was inhaling a plate of bacon and eggs.

"You hungry?" He asked as he took a swig of orange juice. I nodded.

"Um, yeah, I'll get some cereal or something. I'm fine."

Just then, the front door opened and Bobby and Sam came walking in with several workers trailing behind them with flower arrangements in their hands. I frowned as they set them around the large, oak kitchen table.

"They're for the memorial." Sam said as the workers filtered out. I let out a humorless laugh.

"I figured that."

"Why don't you start getting ready, Hales?" He suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, just what I want to be doing."

"I know how tough this has been on you but -"

"I don't want to hear it," I said, my tone clipped. "You want me to get ready? I'll get ready. But I'm tired of the pity party. So just...don't, okay?"

"Fine." Sam said simply. I stood up from the table and crossed my arms while Dean and Sam watched me wearily.

I stormed upstairs, knowing I was taking my frustrations out on the people entirely but not really caring in that moment.

I slammed the door shut behind me, causing several pictures on my shelf to topple over. I went into my closet yanked the freshly ironed black dress that was intended for the memorial off of the hanger and stepped into it.

They wanted me to get ready? Well, I was fucking ready.

Two hours later, I was sitting in the living room surrounded by strangers. All alone in a room full of people, I thought to myself sadly.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see an older couple towering over me.

"How are you feeling, dear?" The elderly lady asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. I was so tired of these people who barely knew me talk to me like they gave a shit.

I opened my mouth to speak but thought better of it - I knew I'd end up saying something I'd regret. So instead, I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked away. It was better than the alternative, I figured. Freak the fuck out on this lady and look like a nutcase at your father's memorial. Yeah, that would go over real well.

Several "how are you" and "how are you holding up" and "oh, you poor girl's later, I was ready to snap. Who the fuck were these people, anyway?

I was standing alone in the kitchen when a lady with large, dark sunglasses and a big smile approached me.

"How are you holding up, Hun?" She asked.

I froze. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Casey's mom."

"Casey? Casey Reynolds?" I whispered in disbelief. The same Casey who made it her mission in life to torture the shit out of me every single day? The same Casey who spreads bullshit lies about me even though I hadn't so much as said two words to her in my entire life? That Casey?

"Yes." She confirmed with a smile. I resisted the urge to slap her.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my tone dripping with venom.

Just as the words left my mouth, I saw Casey approaching us out of the corner of my eye and it took everything I had in me not to lunge at her right then and there. She had a large, fake smiled plastered on her face.

"Haylee, there you are." I heard Dean's voice behind me.

"What is she doing here?" I seethed.

"Don't be rude." Dean said, shooting Casey's mom an apologetic smile.

"You invite that bitch to my father's funeral and you're worried about me hurting her feelings? She doesn't care about me any other fucking day of the year and now that dad's dead, what? She suddenly gives a shit?"

I felt an arm on me and looked up to see Sam, dragging me away. I pushed him, hard.

"Get off of me! This is your fault! We weren't here for him!" I screamed.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Haylee." Dean began but Sam cut him off.

"Haylee, come on. It's okay." Sam said quietly, attempting to calm me down. I shook my head.

"I hate you!" I yelled as the tears began to pour down my cheeks. "Go to hell, all of you!"

And with that, I stormed out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: **__This chapter contains little spanking of a minor… don't mean to offend anyone. _

I didn't know where I was going at first; I just had to get out of there! I can't believe I said those things to my brothers! I just can't believe Casey and her mom were at _my_ dad's funeral. If it was just her mom, okay then I'll live but Casey was in _my_ house! I hate her! She makes my life miserable and I didn't do a thing to her! Of course it had to just start pouring down rain! Just my fucking luck!

With these thoughts in my head I decided to go to Dylan's house. After about five minutes I reached her front door.

After knocking twice, Dylan finally came to the door. "Oh my God Haylee! You're soaked! Come in!"

I walked into his house shivering uncontrollably.

"Let's go up to my room, I'll get you some dry clothes." He said, directing me up the stairs and to his room.

He immediately walked to his dresser and took out a pair of dark blue basketball shorts and a red 'My Chemical Romance' shirt. He also took out a pair of boxers with flaming guitars on them. "They're brand new, I never wore them."

I smiled as he handed me the clothes. "Thanks, I'll be right out." I walked across his room to his bathroom and closed the door. I removed my wet dress that was sticking to my skin, and my panties. I put the boxers on first, then the shorts, then shirt. After I was done drying my hair with the towel that was hanging on the door, I walked over to the mirror above the sink. I grasped each sides of the sink and just stared at myself in the mirror.

What does this have to happen to me! God! Why? I screamed in my head. About a minute later I composed myself and walked out of the bathroom to see Dylan waiting patiently on his bed.

"Zoey called me. She said that Dean called her to see if you went over there? They don't know where you are. Wanna tell me what happened?" I nodded and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Well, I was just about to lose it because people I didn't quite know kept asking if I was doing okay and stuff like that; but then I run into Casey Reynolds' mom in my kitchen! Casey Reynolds was at my house! At my dad's memorial! She doesn't give a shit about me or my family so why was she even there! If Mrs. Reynolds knew my dad fine, then she could just be there not that bitch! And then of course Dean comes in saying how not to be rude and stuff and I just flipped out on him. I was saying like 'you invite this bitch to dad's memorial and you're afraid I'm going to hurt her feelings? She doesn't give a shit about me any other fucking day of the year so what? Now she suddenly gives a shit? Then Sam comes in trying to pull me away and I flip on him! I was yelling at them, saying it was their fault that dad died because we weren't with him. And then Dean said something and I just told them I hated them! And go to hell! Then I ran out of the house." I told him as a few tears escaped my eyes. I felt him put an arm around my shoulder.

"I didn't mean in Dylan! I don't hate them! I was just mad!" I cried harder as his arm around my shoulder brought me in a hug and I sobbed in his chest. "I just miss my dad-so-much!" I hugged him tighter.

"Shh-it's okay Hales. They know you didn't mean it." He whispered in my ear.

"I have to get home, but I just can't like waltz in there like nothing happened?" I wiped the remainder of my tears off my cheeks and out of my eyes.

"Well, how about I help you sneak back in your house?" He suggested.

"Yeah, but can I stay here for a while?" He nodded.

**Sam's POV**

We were so worried about Haylee; it's been an hour and she still hasn't come home.

Some of the guests volunteered to go help look for her. If she was this upset, I don't know what she could do. If a stranger in the car asked if she needed a ride, she might say yes. I blinked the negative thoughts out of my head as I saw Dean walk over to me.

"My group and I are going to start on the South part of town and you and your group will start on the North end of town." He announced we heard the rain pounding louder on the roof of the house.

"Just be careful man."

"You to Sammy." And he walked out of the kitchen.

"Sam, I'm going to stay here just in case she comes back." Bobby told me as he entered the kitchen.

"Okay; um I called the police they should be here soon so do you mind talking to them?"

He shook his head. "No not all."

I nodded, got up and started to walk out of the kitchen when Bobby stopped me.

"She'll be alright Sam. She'll come home." It's very rare that you see Bobby cry, but I could've sworn I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Bobby, when she's angry she does stupid stuff! Something could happen-"He cut me off.

"Sam, she'll be fine." He promised; I nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

I grabbed my coat and me and my group went outside and started looking.

'God, please keep her safe.'

**Haylee's POV**

It was about an hour later when I felt I was calm enough to go home. So he let me borrow his Linkin Park sweatshirt that was huge on me and we walked back to my house. We decided it would be better if we went the back ways and through the back of my house.

"Thanks for everything Dylan." I sadly smiled as he wrapped his arms around me in a big embrace.

"I'm always here when you need me." He said returning the smile. For a moment, just one moment, I felt a spark between me and Dylan. We he looked me in the eyes, the feeling is hard to explain but there was definitely something there. His deep piercing blue eyes were so perfect. By the way he was looking at me, and the sheepish grin on his face made me thing he felt something too.

"Well, I should probably go inside." I announced putting a hand on the door knob.

When I was about to turn the knob and walk in the house I saw Dylan move towards from the corner of my eye, I quickly turned my head and he kissed me! It was a quick peck but still!

"Uh- that was supposed to be on the cheek." His face turned tomato red. "Sorry." He looked down at his feet.

"Don't be." I smiled and with that I walked in the house leaving him outside, with a small smile spread across his lips.

I quickly and quietly made my way up the stairs and to my bedroom. I opened the door to my dark room, but I noticed that red and blue flashing lights filled the room. I walked over to my window and saw a police car sitting in the drive way and the officer was talking to my Uncle Bobby.

'Shit! I fucked up this time!' I felt a huge pit of guilt in my stomach and decided to go downstairs, to let them know I was home. I removed the wet sweatshirt before leaving my bedroom. As I was walking towards the front door, I passed a picture of my dad that was blown up and in a frame for the memorial service. I stopped and stared at it for a moment. "I'm sorry dad." I whispered before proceeding towards the door. As I opened the door, my Uncle Bobby and the police officer turned to look at me. I slowly walked down the steps and over to the two men. I'm so glad it stopped raining.

"Haylee," Uncle Bobby sighed in relief and pulled me in a hug.

"Hi Uncle Bobby,"

"So this is Haylee?" The young, but cute officer spoke up.

"That's me."

"Did anyone try to hurt you?" The officer questioned.

"No, I ran out of the house, and I went to my friend's house and I stayed there for a few hours. And I just came home, and I saw the police car." I answered softly as I saw Dean, Sam and a bunch of guests from earlier walk up the drive way.

"Haylee!" Sam and Dean sounded relieved as well as they both pulled me in a hug.

"Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" Dean just started the interrogation.

I shook my head. "No, Dean I'm fine."

"Well it looks like she's in good hands now." Officer Sanders smiled.

"Thanks again officer." Sam shook the man's hand, so did Dean and Uncle Bobby.

"Have a good night." He stated as he walked over to the cruiser and left.

"Haylee, you go inside and sit your ass on the couch and don't move." Dean demanded as his voice got dangerously low.

I quickly obliged and turned to go in the house.

**Dean's POV**

"Thank you everyone, who helped us look for our sister, we really appreciate it. And thank you for coming to our father's memorial service; I know he would be grateful to know how many people cared about him." I announced to the guests. I got a few 'your very welcomes, sorry for your loss, and I'm just glad she's safe' from the people. After everyone filed out of the driveway; I turned to Bobby and Sam.

"Dean, what the hell are we going to do with her?" Sam asked as the three of us slowly made our way up the driveway.

"I don't know. It's the third time she's done something like this. First the park, then the mall and now this! Taking away her phone and stuff isn't working!" He nodded and something in my head just clicked.

"Sam, I think I should spank her." I said softly; Bobby and Sam just looked at me, not saying a word.

"Dean-"He started but I cut him off.

"Sam, that's what dad would've done." I explained and I got an agreed nod from Bobby.

"It's true Sam." He stepped in.

His face fell, defeated. "I know."

With all that decided we walked in the house and saw Haylee sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Haylee-"She cut me off.

"It wasn't your fault! I don't hate you guys! I was just so mad! And I certainly don't want you guys to go to hell! I take everything back! I'm so sorry!" She jumped off the chair and plowed me in a hug. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Haylee, we know you didn't mean it." I soothed.

"Yeah, we know you're hurting." Sam stepped in pushing the hair out of her face when she looked up at him.

"I'm going to go call in some pizza." Bobby announced but before he left the room Haylee impaled him with a hug also.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby!"

"I know Hales. Shh,"

"I love you!"

"I love you too. You have no idea kid." He whispered as I saw him tighten his hold on her.

After they pulled from the hug, he went into the kitchen to order pizza.

I took a seat on the couch as did Haylee. Sam took a seat on the chair across from the couch.

"Haylee, this is the third time you did something like this. And twice you promised you wouldn't." I stated as she looked up at me with her tear filled eyes.

She hung her head and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"We know you're sorry but you need to be punished." Sam stepped in for me.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Haylee, I'm going to spank you." I informed her and her head shot up and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What?"

Sam stepped in. "Hales, the last two times we took away your phone and the computer and you still did it, obviously that's not working."

"But a spanking! I'm Twelve!" She argued changing her shocked expression to a pout expression.

"That doesn't matter. Haylee, you know as well as I do, if dad were here, he would be doing the same thing."

She looked down and nodded. "But can this be like a warning because I know you guys are serious?"

I shook my head. "No Haylee." Man I really don't want to do this! But I have to.

She looked a Sam and gave him her famous puppy dog eyes; I could tell that he was breaking, he was always a softy.

"Haylee, you're getting a spanking and that's final."

She whined and threw her arms like a five-year-old that couldn't get her way.

"Haylee, if you keep acting like that you can stand in the corner after your spanking." I warned her, narrowing my eyes.

"Fine," She pouted and stood up. She stood in front of me and starting lying across my lap as I guided her over.

"Sammy, do you mind leaving?" She asked softly. "This is embarrassing enough."

He nodded and walked over to her. He bent down and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

After Sam left, I really began to become nervous. I never spanked her before. I have threatened to but never did; dad or Uncle Bobby usually did that.

"Hales, you know I have to do this right? I don't want to but I have to."

"Yeah, Dean, I know. Can we just get it over with?" She looked up at me and showed me a small, nervous smile.

"Yeah, sure,"

I took a deep breath and started raining down solid swats to her short covered bottom. Once in a while she would grunt and let out a few 'ouches'.

I moved my hand around to make sure I wasn't spanking too much in one area at a time. I leaned her forward a bit to get her sit spots.

"Ouch! I'm sorry!" She sniffled.

After about a minute I was finally done. "Okay, shh, it's over now."

She stood up and carefully took a seat on the couch.

She looked at me and chuckled.

"What?"

"I don't know who hurts more, you or me." Then I just realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Haha- Hales, that was really hard for me to do."

"I know Dean. But I understand that you had to do it."

"Yeah-and I think for now on that's how things are going to be. If you do something bad enough, you will get a spanking, understand?"

"Yeah totally,"

"I love you Haylee, you do know that right?"

"Dean, I know you love me, and I love you too but just because you spanked me don't make me think you love me any less!"

"Good." I smiled.

"Let's get some food shall we?"

**Haylee's POV**

It's been a week since my father's memorial and we're back out on the road. Right now I'm lying on a bed in some cheap motel in Michigan, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back with food. Right before they left the told me that we will be staying here for a few weeks, so that means I have to go to school. Yay me! I was looking at the door and just realized I forgot to lay down salt in front of the windows and door. Shit! I hopped off the bed and went through Dean's duffle bag for the canister of salt. If they found out that I forgot again, I'm so dead! I quickly laid down salt lines in front all the windows and door, put the canister back in the duffle and jumped back on the bed; just in time for Dean and Sam to walk in the door. You see, the salt keeps out demons and such, so they just want me to be safe. They make me do that every time they leave me alone and if I forget they flip shit! Ugh! You gotta love them though.

"Hey Hales, we got subs from Subway." Dean announced placing the bag down on the small mahogany table in the 'kitchen' part of the room.

"You got my usual right?" I asked as I got up and walked over to the table.

"Yup; bacon and chicken ranch on honey oat bread with olives, pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, oregano and pepper." Sam replied as I unwrapped mine and started digging in.

"Hales, you know there is food here that you can eat when we're gone, you don't always have to wait for us to come back." Dean said as he was starring at how cave man like I looked.

With a mouth full of food I acknowledge, "I know."

"Haylee, don't talk with food in your mouth." Sam chastised, rolling his eyes.

"Okay." I said, yet again with a mouth full of food.

"Haylee Nikole, I mean it." He warned. And when Sam uses my middle name I know he means business, because it's very rare that he does; it's usually Dean who drops the middle name.

I swallowed before talking. "Okay, sorry."

"Thank you." He smiled as he grabbed some clothes to sleep in and went in the bathroom to change.

"Hales, how are you doing?" Dean asked as he just finished his sub.

I rolled my eyes; fortunately it was unnoticeable to Dean. "Dean I'm fine can you please stop asking every five minutes?"

"I meant about having to go to school."

I looked down at my last bite of my sandwich. "Its fine, it's going to suck, because I'll probably make friends and I'll just have to leave."

"I know this life is hard, trust me; but we help people, we save their lives."

I shook my head. "No Dean, _you_ and _Sam_ save their lives. I don't do shit; I just lay here all day being bored."

"Haylee, you better watch that language of yours, understand me?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "And we're not going to have this discussion again; you're too young to hunt, that's final."

I knew better than to argue with Dean with this issue because I know it's a losing fight.

"Okay sorry, but yeah I'm fine about going to school." I yawned. "I'm tired Dean, I'm going to bed, goodnight, love you." I walked over to him, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too Hales, see you in the morning."

Beep, beep, beep, beep - I slammed the snooze button hard. Just then, I felt the bed shift and I heard Dean's voice. Fuck! I forgot. School. Dammit. I squinted my eyes open and saw Dean at the end of the bed with a Dunkin Donuts bag.

I got up, grabbed my clothes off of the dresser and quickly got dressed in the bathroom. I had an oversized t-shirt, ripped jeans and my chucks. It wasn't exactly the most put together outfit but I didn't have it in me to care.

I walked over to the small dining area where Dean handed me an egg burrito. I looked down at it wearily.

"I'm not hungry," I said, shaking my head.

"Haylee, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"I'm not hungry." I repeated through clenched teeth.

His expression softened. "Is this about dad?"

"No!" I said angrily. "You want me to eat the damn sandwich? Here!"

I took several bites of it and looked up at Dean with an angry expression. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it and instead just shook his head, disappointed.

"Sam and I will be waiting in the car," he said sharply before exiting the room.

I looked down at the remnants of my burrito and tossed them into the trash before bolting into the bathroom. I leaned down so I was level with the toilet and shoved my finger down my throat before I even had time to think about it.

I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowel as tears began to form in my eyes. I slumped onto the bathroom floor and leaned my head against the cool tiled wall, wiping at my face with a piece of toilet paper.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and I quickly flushed the toilet.

"Be right out!" I yelled.

"Haylee, school starts in twenty minutes. Get moving!" I heard Sam's voice on the opposite side of the door.

I walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on, splashing some cold water onto my face as I attempted to regain my composure. I ran a brush through my hair once and wiped away the mascara smudges underneath my eyes.

"Haylee, are you okay?" Sam asked quietly as I cracked the bathroom door open.

"I'm just stressed about...school and everything." I lied.

"You're sure? Because Dean said -"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"Okay." He said slowly. He didn't seem to completely buy it but he dropped it anyway and for that, I was grateful.

"Well, we better get going. Yay, school!" I said flatly.

The school day seemed to drag on, much to my dismay. I tried to focus on my school work but my mind seemed to be elsewhere the entire day - the teachers went surprisingly easy on me, though. I assumed Dean and Sam probably filled them in on what happened and they were just taking pity on me.

I was so tired of people giving me that look...that pitiful "I'm just being nice to you because your dad is dead" look. I wanted so desperately to start fresh but I knew I had my own, personal demons I had to face before I could really do that. What seventh grader has personal demons, anyway?

The bell rang, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked up at the clock, grateful to see the day was practically over. I made my way to the office where Dean told me he would pick me up.

"Hi, my brother is supposed to pick me up?" I said to the stocky woman sitting at the front desk. She looked up from her paper work and frowned.

"Sign here," she said, clearly annoyed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I scribbled my name onto the clipboard and took a seat near the window.

"You're new here?" I looked over and saw a boy with chocolate brown eyes and short, dark hair looking down at me. I smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really," he said, cracking a smile. "Don't mind her."

"Who?" I said, confused.

He nodded towards the secretary who was tapping away at her computer. "She's a bitch to everyone."

"I kinda figured," I said, shrugging. "I'm used to it."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Haylee. What's yours?"

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sam towering over me. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I said before turning to the boy next to me. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Who was that?" Sam asked once we were in the parking lot, his tone light and teasing. I giggled.

"I don't know. Nobody. Can we not talk about...that?" I said awkwardly.

"Sure," he said, taking my book bag from me and slinging it over his shoulder. "How was your first day?"

"Boring," I said as we made our way to the impala.

"Your teacher called and said you got sick during lunch," he said, reaching his hand out and laying it flat against my forehead to see if I had a temperature.

I lowered my eyes, avoiding eye contact. "I think it was that breakfast burrito."

Suddenly we heard a loud honk and looked over to see Dean laying on the horn, motioning for us to get in the car. I sprinted towards the impala and climbed in the backseat, praying the conversation would end there.

"Sick on your first day, huh?" Dean said, looking back at me from the driver seat. I froze - I couldn't tell if it was a question, statement or accusation. He couldn't possibly know, right?

I looked down nervously. "Uh, yeah. I think I'm okay now."

"You'll be okay by yourself tonight, right? We picked you up some soup and ginger ale." He said, gesturing towards the grocery bag in the backseat. I smiled when I realized he was being sincere.

"Thanks," I said, softly. "I'll be okay. I'll just lie down and watch some TV or something."

And with that, we drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

When we entered the motel room, I had a rush of dizziness wash over me, probably because of my lack of food; I grasped on the chair and stood there until the feeling went away.

"Hales, you alright?" Sam asked, sounding worried.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just really tired. I think I'm going to change." I said, composing myself before walking over to the dresser and taking out my SpongeBob pajamas. I went in the bathroom and changed. I walked out of the bathroom wearing a yellow shirt with SpongeBob on it and yellow cotton shorts with many face of SpongeBob on them.

"Hales, you want some soup before you take a nap?" Dean asked me as he was taking out the canned chicken noodle soup, a box of saltine crackers and the 2 liter bottle of ginger ale.

I shook my head as I got into the queen-sized bed. "Nah, I'll have some when I wake up." With that I closed my eyes and let sleep over take my body. I'm guessing I was more tired than I thought.

I was having an amazing dream about that really cute boy from school, but I still don't know his name. He was about to lean in and kiss me but I was awaken by Dean who was lightly shaking me awake.

I groaned as Dean started to talk. "Hales, we have to leave in about a half hour, we wanted you to eat the soup and crackers before we left; because you're not feeling well I didn't want you near the stove."

I nodded as I started getting out of bed. Well, I can't quite argue with them about this, they're going to know something's up. I walked over to the small table and sat next to Sam who was doing research on his laptop.

"What are you researching Sammy?" I asked as I started to crush the crackers in my soup; something I've done since I was little.

"The weird deaths that been happening in this town, have been happening to people who had went to the same school, so I'm just trying to find a connection to the school and the victims." He explained. I just nodded my head.

"How's the soup Hales?" Dean asked from the other side of the room where he started to lay salt down for me.

"Good, thanks Dean." I smiled as I finished the rest of the soup and tried chugging the ginger ale but the carbonation ended up burning my throat on the way down. When I put down the plastic cup on the table I let out a huge belch which kind of startled Sam out of his concentration.

"Haha-"I laughed but got a look from Sam and Dean. "Excuse me."

"We have to go Hales; we'll be back in a couple hours, if you have homework get that done." Sam told me as he stood up from the chair and placed a kiss on the top of my head. Dean just finished up laying down salt and put the canister on the table.

"Haylee, I did everything, you just need to lay down salt in front of the door when we leave." He said also planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Haylee, I mean it about the homework, I'm going to check to make sure you have it done when I get back."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay Sam. Be careful guys, I love you."

The nodded their heads. "Love you too Hales." And with that they left the room.

I got up and laid down the salt in front of the door. When I heard the roar of the Impala's engine leaving the parking lot; I bolted into the bathroom, making myself level with the toilet I stuck my finger down my throat, emptying the contents that were left in my stomach. I leaned up against the wall, like I did this morning and flushed the toilet, one way to get rid of the awful smell. I let my silent tears fall down my cheeks as I just sat there. After the memorial, I hadn't really let myself cry in front of Dean, Sam or anyone; I wanted them to think that I was fine. Yes, at times I was; but other times I'm a wreck. I gathered all my thoughts and stood up from the cold tiled floor and walked over to the sink. Splashing water on my face, I cleaned all the vomit that was on the sides of my mouth.

I walked out of the bathroom and lay back on my bed. I turned the TV on and surprise, nothing good was on. I was flipping through the channels and finally settled on the movie Urban Legends that was playing of FX.

Crap! I just remembered I did have math homework! Shit! I really don't feel like doing that right now. I trudged off the bed and walked over to the dresser where Sam and put my book bag. I took out my Vampire Diaries math folder and took out the worksheet. Ugh! I fucking hate pre-alg. When in life are we even going to need to use it! Whatever; I scribbled down the answers, or random numbers and put the paper back in my folder and put the folder away in my multicolored checkered book bag.

With about an hour after I did my homework, Sam and Dean walked in the motel room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dean asked walking over to me reaching his hand out to feel if I have a fever.

"I feel better." I smiled slightly.

"That's good." Sam stated taking a seat on my bed. He bent down and picked up my book bag. "Did you get your homework done?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I only had math."

I saw him take out my math folder and took out my worksheet, completely not impressed with my work; mostly because it was scribbled and totally looked like I made no effort at all, which was completely true.

"Haylee, I know you weren't feeling well but this needs to be done again." He stated, handing me the worksheet and the eraser that was in the front pouch of my bag.

"Sam come on, it's not graded for correctness; it's graded for completion." I complained, setting the paper down on the empty space next to me on the bed.

"I don't care; you never know when the teacher is going to grade the homework." He narrowed his eyes at me, picking up the paper and putting it in my lap. "You're going to redo it."

"No I'm not." I argued through clenched teeth. "I did it once I'm not doing it again."

"Haylee, these answers don't make sense, you didn't put any effort in it at all. You're going to sit your ass at the table, with the TV off and redo this worksheet." He was getting so pissed, and I could tell Dean was getting a little tick off as well.

I sat back and crossed my arms. "No."

He narrowed his eyes at me once more. "I'm going to count to three, Haylee," I just sat there nervously wondering what would happen if he got to three as he started counting.

"One," His eyes were still narrowed and I felt Dean just looking at the two of us; in any case I didn't budge.

"Two." I still didn't move.

He closed his eyes for a second. "Three." He got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to me. He lightly grabbed my arm and guided me to one of the corners of the room.

"What are you doing?" I snapped as he stopped me right in front of a corner.

"You are going to stay here until you decide to stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me." He started to walk away.

"A time-out Sam! Really!"

He turned back around and twisted me around to face the corner. "Really."

"Come on! This is so ridiculous!"

"Haylee, you know the rules of the corner." Dean spoke up.

I rolled my eyes but shut my mouth; not wanting anymore consequences.

About fifteen minutes later I decided that it was time to just give up and redo the worksheet, because Sam wouldn't lighten up so there's no point. I walked out of the corner getting looks from Sam and Dean. Ignoring the looks; I sat down at the table and started redoing the sheet. It took me about ten minutes to do it; it was much easier than it was the first time I looked at it. Sam looked it over and told me everything was right.

"See Hales, that wasn't so hard was it?" Dean teased as I climbed back into the bed.

I rolled my eyes ignoring him.

"Sorry Sam." I mumbled as he turned around from the kitchen sink.

"I know Hales." He smiled before turning back around.

I laid my head on the pillow and I fell right to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning and watched as Dean and Sam ate breakfast, claiming I still wasn't feeling 100% better and needed some time to let my stomach settle. They understood.

Once I arrived at school, I made it a point to let the teachers know that I was feeling okay. I knew they'd be keeping an eye on me otherwise and I couldn't have them calling Dean or Sam again.

Around lunchtime, I took a brown paper bag out of my locker and made my way into the lunch room. I looked around and every table seemed to already have their own cliques established so I settled on sitting alone at the table nearest to the door. I took a sandwich out of the bag and took several small bites of it before shoving it back in and looking around nervously to make sure nobody was watching me. I stood up from my table after several minutes and tossed what was left of it into the trash.

I looked up at the clock and saw I still had time. I walked up to a teacher and politely asked her for a bathroom pass. She reached into her fanny pack and pulled one out with a smile.

"Thank you so much." I said, returning the smile.

I bolted to the bathroom and made sure nobody was in any of the stalls before I shoved my finger down my throat and attempted to puke for the fourth time in two days. I threw up the little bit of food I had in my stomach and flushed the toilet. I sat down on the floor to clear my mind, not really caring that I was in a public restroom - I had bigger problems. Just then, I heard the warning bell ring and I made an attempt to move but I was feeling far too weak. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall as I let out deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

After several minutes, I heard the final bell ring and I shot up, panicked. I knew I was in deep shit if I skipped the class all together and I could probably get away with being late if I said I got lost, considering it was my second day. I made my way over to the sink and washed my hands before I went to my locker and got what I needed to get out of it. Two more periods to go, I reminded myself.

An hour and a half later, I made my way into the small, dingy office to wait. I signed the clipboard and took a seat, not bothering to try to talk to the crabby secretary sitting at the front desk. I began tapping my foot nervously as I stared at the clock, anxious to get back to my room. I heard a throat clear behind me as I peered out the window and I looked over to see the same boy in the same spot with that same goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't see you there," I said, giggling. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, returning the smile. "I just sat down."

"Where were you?" I said before I could even stop myself from asking.

"Uh, in school suspension. Exciting, right?" He said dryly.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "What did you do?"

"Punched a teacher. Asshole deserved it," he said, shaking his head. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open slightly. He snorted. "I'm joking."

"Oh, I knew that." I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Logan, by the way. Haylee, right?"

I nodded, blushing as I attempted to hide the smile that was slowly forming on my lips.

"What's your schedule like?" He asked. "Today was my last day of ISS. Maybe we have some classes together."

I began digging through my book bag and found the folder with my schedule in it. I pulled it out and handed it to him and he looked over it carefully.

"I'm pretty sure we have the same exactly schedule. We just have different gym classes and lunch periods." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Before I could say anything, I heard the office door open and Dean's voice.

"C'mon, Hales." He said, not bothering to acknowledge Logan.

"Well, I'll see you in homeroom?" I asked.

"Haylee, now." Dean warned.

Logan looked at Dean nervously. "Um, yeah. See you tomorrow."

"So Haylee, who was that boy?" Dean asked as the two of us walked out to the Impala where Sam was waiting patiently in the passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes at how protective he's getting already. Dean hates it when I'm in a room with a guy, except Dylan. Haha, Dylan; I miss him. I think about that kiss everyday; I never told Sam, Dean or anyone about it; except Zoey, because she always said that she thinks we would end up together. Man, her face gleamed when I told her. I miss her too. I shook these thoughts out of my head as I answered Dean who was waiting impatiently for a reply.

"His name is Logan; chill Dean, he's like the only one who's really talked to me since I got here." I climbed into the backseat as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"And you want me to chill about that?" He put the keys in the ignition and we drove out of the parking lot.

I rolled my eyes at his remark hoping that was the last of that conversation. "Where are we going, you just passed the motel?" I asked; pointing to our temporary home as we drove passed it.

"We're going to get something to eat at this diner we saw on the way back from the hunt yesterday." Sam answered as Dean pulled in the small diner's parking lot.

"This place is cute." I stated simply as we walked into the 50's style diner.

"Hi how many?" The hostess asked walking up to us.

"Three." Sam said with a smile as I mumbled under my breath, "Duh, we're the only three people up here." But no one heard me.

The three of us were sitting at the table waiting for our waitress to come up. I was sitting next to Sam in the one booth and Dean was by himself across from us.

"Does everybody know what they want?" I looked up from my menu and saw a bleach blonde girl, who looked like was in her twenties flirting with Dean.

I was just sitting there impatiently waiting to give my order. After about thirty seconds she let out an air-head giggle.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, subtlety is not your strong suit." I guess she heard me because she looked at me.

"I'm sorry- what?" She was twirling her hair with her left index finger, just smiling a Dean; she didn't even know the guy! And being Dean he flirted back, but I think he noticed I was getting really annoyed because he lowered his flirting down a bit.

I shook my head. "Never mind,"

"Haylee, be nice." Sam warned giving me a little nudge.

After two minutes of her still flirting with Dean I had just about enough. "Excuse me; I'll take a salad with Italian dressing and water, thank you." I shoved the menu at her; clearly embarrassed, she turned to Sam and Dean. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll take a burger no onions, a side of fries and a Dr. Pepper." Sam flashed her a friendly smile as he handed her his menu.

"I'll take a cheese burger, extra onions, French fries and a Sprite." Of course when Dean smiled at her she just had to giggle. As she was walking away she just kept looking back and waving at him.

"Hales, just a salad?" Dean questioned looking at me.

"Yeah, you've barely eaten anything in two days." Sam finished.

I sighed. "Not this again. Guys, I just want salad okay, if you really want me to I'll have some fries." I said, knowing that it didn't really matter if I did have fries or not, I'm just going to throw it up anyway.

"Actually, that would make us feel better." Dean smiled as I just rolled my eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, the waitress brought out our food.

"Here you go boys." She smiled placing their burgers in front of my brothers.

She turned to me with my salad, "Here you go Nicole Richie."

I knew exactly what she meant by that! My brothers had no idea. She was saying I was too skinny and that she pretty much knew what I do after I eat… when I eat.

*Cough, cough "Bitch" cough, cough*

She understood what I said but Sam and Dean were too busy chowing down on their food. She took a quick look at Dean and smiled before looking back at me, giving me a look of disgust and walking away.

I looked over at the table that the hostess just sat. I squinted my eyes and noticed it was Logan; and he noticed me too. I smiled and waved as he reciprocated.

His expression turned from happy, to scared in one second. I noticed that Dean and Sam were shooting him looks.

Then the waitress had to ruin the moment and come back to the table.

"Any dessert tonight?" She asked looking around the table.

"Yes, I'll have an apple pie." Dean answered leaning back against the booth.

She looked at Sam, "I'll have the same."

Then of she looked at me. "You're not going to have anything, are you sweetie?"

Man, if I could just fucking slap her right now!

"Yes, I would have a bowl of chocolate ice cream, thanks."

She glared at me before walking away; I mean seriously, if looks could kill, I would be dead.

After about a few minutes I saw Logan approach my table. "Hey Haylee."

I smiled, but bit my bottom lip slightly, "Hi, Logan."

I could tell he was really nervous around Sam and Dean.

"Hales, dessert is coming, Logan should probably go back to his family." Dean said to me, but never took his eyes of Logan.

I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to Logan. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He smiled and walked back to his table, looking back and me a few times.

I waited for the bitch to walk away before I said something. "Wow, that's great. Dean can flirt with that bleach blonde slutty bitch, but I can't talk to the only person who's tried to be my friend."

Dean slammed his fist on the table, "Haylee, enough." His voice was a low growl.

"What it's true!"

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to hear that language from you. We'll talk about this when we get back to the motel."

"Ohhh I'm so scared." I snorted back sarcastically.

Luckily the check came before he had the chance to say a word.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled as Sam and Dean walked over to the cash register to pay for dinner.

Once again I got lucky when no one else was in the stalls of the restroom.

I went into the bigger stall and leaned over the toilet sticking my right index finger down my throat; after gagging a few times I finally emptied the contents from my stomach. I walked out of the stall and to the sink. I washed my hands and wiped the tears out of my eyes with a paper towel. I cupped my hands under the running water and rinsed the nasty taste out of my mouth. With the taste still lingering in my mouth; I reached in my pocket and pulled out my pack of tic tacks and popped a few in my mouth. With that I walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the counter where Sam and Dean were waiting for me. The expressions on their face told me that they were still pissed about what happened a few minutes earlier at the table.

The drive back to the motel was really quiet except for the roar of the Impala's engine.

As we entered the motel room, I tried making my way over towards the couch to watch TV but Dean caught my arm and spun me around to face him. He was pissed!

"Haylee, what happened at the diner was unacceptable." He said looking me directly in the eyes.

"I know! I can't believe you let that waitress flirt with you like that." I talked back.

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever. I'm sorry," I muttered, attempting to break free from Dean's grasp. "Happy?"

"No, I'm not. Haylee, this has got to stop." He said, finally letting go of me.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop doing the things that you're doing, damn it!" He yelled, looking me straight in the eyes with a look that told me he was serious.

"Okay." I said, looking at the floor.

Sam intervened. "Just...go do your homework, Haylee. Please?"

"I did it in study hall." I lied.

"Fine. Go lay down, okay? No TV." Sam said, watching me carefully.

I rolled my eyes but didn't dare to argue with him, knowing what would probably happen if I did. I sprawled out onto the bed, not bothering to change into my pajamas, and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up early the next morning, anxious to get to homeroom and see Logan. I applied some light make-up and flat ironed my hair, much to Sam's dismay.

"Haylee, let's go. The bell rings in ten minutes!" He boomed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I slipped on a pair of ripped, cropped blue jeans and a tee with short grey sleeves and a screen of a turquoise and purple accented feather heart along with my grey chucks and my turquoise rope bracelet. I took one final look in the mirror and out the door I went.

We pulled up to the school a few minutes later and I hastily made my way into the lobby and down the school hall; I looked up at the clock and saw I had less than two minutes. I bolted to my locker and shoved my book bag inside of it, pulling out a few books and folders and slammed it shut.

I made it through the door just as the bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief. I threw my books onto the empty desk and quickly scanned the room for Logan, noticing him sitting near the front. He had his head buried in a book and I let out a disappointed sigh.

The entire class still seemed to be talking and the teacher was still typing away on her laptop, so I joined him at the front.

"Hey!" I said excitedly. He chuckled as he set his book on the desk.

"Hey, I was looking for you." He said, grinning. "You look great."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"So, did you do that worksheet for Coleman's class?"

"What?" I said, biting my lip. "There was a worksheet?"

"Uh, yeah." He said slowly, reaching into his folder and pulling a piece of paper out.

I took one look at it and remembered. I was so screwed. "Damn it."

He quickly looked over to the homeroom teacher and then back to me. "Copy it."

"Seriously?" I said, my eyes gleaming.

"Seriously," he said, smiling. "I"ll keep an eye on the teacher. Just make it quick."

I pulled the assignment out of my binder and began to copy down the answers, attempting to decipher Logan's chicken scratch while he peered around the room to make sure nobody was looking. I wrote down the final answer just in time for the bell for first period to ring.

"Thank you," I whispered as I slid the piece of paper across the desk. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he said, standing up. "Walk to class with me?"

I let out a nervous giggle. "Sure."

The day flew by fairly quickly and before I knew it, it was almost over. We walked closely, smiling and giggling as we headed to eighth period - for the first time in a long time, I felt genuinely happy. It was, of course, short lived.

We stopped at his locker in between periods so he could drop off his books and that's when I heard a throat clear behind us. I looked over to see a young girl in a cheerleader uniform with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Logan," she said sharply, staring me down. "Who is this?"

"Haylee." I said for him.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is she your girlfriend now or something?"

Logan slammed his locker shut. "Mind your own business, Brittany."

"I can't believe, of all people, you're hanging out with her. It's pathetic."

"Shut the hell up!" He boomed, taking my hand in his. "We're leaving."

"Have fun with the charity case. You heard about her parents, didn't you Logan? That's the only reason you could possibly be interested in a girl like that." She snorted.

I took one step forward and before I could even think about what I was doing, my fist connected with her jaw. She grabbed her face and winced in pain before grabbing my hair and pulling me to the ground. I kicked her in the shin, causing her to stumble onto the ground and cry out in pain. Just as Logan managed to tear us apart, I saw Mrs. Hudson standing in her doorway with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face. I was so fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

Right now, Logan and I are sitting in the principal's office hand in hand waiting to be called back; he's talking to Brittany right now.

We were sitting in silence for a few minutes before I decided to say something. "I was six months old and there was a fire, in my nursery. Everyone made it out; except my mom." I felt the tears burn my eyes as they were forming. "Then about two and a half weeks ago, my dad died; he was in a coma for about a month and then he just died." I couldn't help but letting the tears that I was fighting fall down my cheeks.

"Haylee, I'm sorry." He whispered, as he took removed his hand from mind and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me in a hug.

"When Brittany was saying that stuff, I just lost it." I wiped my tears away.

He cradled my head in his hands. "Hey, don't listen to her; she's a bitch. Listen, I like you for you; the first day I saw you in the office, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I smiled slightly and before I knew it, I felt a pair of soft lips press gently against mine. We quickly separated when we heard a throat clear in front of us. We looked up to see the secretary looking right at us.

When she looked back at her desk; Logan and I just looked at each other and smiled.

"This is a really cool bracelet." He pointed out the silver charm bracelet that was on my right wrist. It has two crosses, a pentagram and two other symbols. It was my mom's and the pentagram is protection from getting possessed.

"Thanks, it was my mom's." I said to him as we both heard our names being called.

We stood up and followed the principal slowly into his office.

"Ms. Winchester, I'm going to tell you what I told Brittany; I don't care what problems you two have with each other, but you don't solve them with violence. If you have a problem in the future, talk to a guidance counselor. In the mean time, you have two weeks detention and I already called your brothers." He explained and I just nodded. Man I'm going to be in deep shit with them!

"And Logan, you have one week of detention." He added.

"Mr. Humphrey, Logan had nothing to do with the fight, he was just pulling us apart." I told him as I looked apologetically at Logan.

"Okay Logan I'll retract your detention; but Haylee, you should go get your things and wait for your brothers."

With that I nodded as he handed me a two-week detention slip starting tomorrow. Logan and I walked hand in hand out of the office and he walked me to my locker. I emptied my books out of my book bag and just left my folders in there. I have homework but I'll just do it in homeroom tomorrow.

"So Haylee, umm, I don't know what you think of this but, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. At first I was taken back, and I know Sam and Dean would disapprove; they'll think I'm too young and blah, blah, blah.

"Yes, Logan; I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled and he just placed a quick kiss on my lips before we started walking back to the office.

We sat down, hand in hand, as we waited for Dean or Logan's parents to arrive.

Dean walked into the office, an unreadable expression on his face. I unlinked my fingers from Logan's, not wanting to cause anymore damage, and stood up. He shot a glare in Logan's direction before scribbling his signature onto the sign-out sheet located at the front desk. I walked up to him nervously.

"Dean—"

"Don't."

He lightly tugged on my arm as I shot one last look in Logan's direction, smiling apologetically at him before being dragged out of the office.

"You hate me, don't you?" I said once we were in the impala. He shook his head but still didn't say anything and I let out a frustrated sigh. "Where's Sam?"

"He's back at the motel." He said quietly.

"She deserved it."

"I don't care if she deserved it, Haylee!" He said angrily.

"Dean, you didn't hear the stuff she was saying!"

"I believe she was provoking you, I do but...it doesn't justify what you did, you understand me? You were raised better than that."

"Whatever." I huffed, crossing my arms.

I stormed out of the car the second we pulled into the motel parking lot and sprinted towards the room, anxious to have a few minutes to myself.

I quickly slid the room key in the lock and opened the door, only to discover Sam sitting on the bed tapping away on his laptop. I let out a heavy sigh and prepared myself to be berated by Sam. He didn't look angry, though - he just looked disappointed, which was way worse.

"You don't ever run across the parking lot like that again, you hear me? The car wasn't even in park! You could've gotten hit by a car, damn it!" Dean scolded as he entered the room and closed the door with a slam.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you would've cared."

"Don't turn this around on me. I care about you more than anyone, you know that."

"Whatever. It's not like you've never been in a fight, Dean! It's not a big fucking deal!" I screamed. Dean's eyes widened, as did Sam's.

"Haylee Nikole, come here." Dean said, sitting on the bed.

"No. I'm sorry." I said insincerely.

"Now." He said his voice dangerously low.

I turned around and made an attempt to walk into the bathroom, but Sam stood in the doorway. I was so screwed. He nudged me towards Dean and his expression softened as he pulled me towards him.

"Come on, guys. I'm really sorry." I said but it was too late.

Dean pulled me over his lap and started raining down swats on my jean covered bottom. I tried wiggling out of the way, wincing from the pain. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ow, I'm sorry!" I cried out.

After about a minute, he stopped and put his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. He patted my back affectionately.

"It broke my heart to do that, Haylee. Shh, it's over now."

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed, hugging him tightly. "Really."

"Shh, it's okay." He said softly.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Sam. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine."

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and looked at Dean who was just staring out in space; he looked hurt. I know it's really hard for him to do that. "Guys, I'm going to get changed." I walked over to the dresser and pulled out my blue 'Denver Broncos' short sleeve 'crew' shirt and my blue and brown plaid pajama pants.

I was about to walk in the bathroom when Dean's voice stopped me. "Hales, we're going to go to get some dinner, we'll be right back."

"Okay, bye." I smiled slightly and walked into the bathroom.

From the bathroom I heard Sam and Dean leave the room. As I started taking down my jeans, I winced because my ass is still sore from recent events. I slid on my pajama bottoms, and then I put on my Broncos t-shirt and left the bathroom.

I lay on the bed and surfed through the channels. I actually found something decent; the movie 'Forever Strong' was playing on FX.

I can't believe Logan is my boyfriend! Ahh! And he kissed me! Twice! I'm not sure how I'm going to hide this from Sam and Dean, but I have too; I can't tell them.

About fifteen minutes later Sam and Dean entered the room carrying a bag of what looked like cheese steaks.

"Hey Hales, we got you a plain chicken cheese steak." Sam announced taking the sandwiches out of the bag.

"Oh, umm, I'm not hungry, I kinda ate something when you guys left, I couldn't wait I was so hungry." I lied as Dean took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked taking another bite and Sam looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, I had some cereal. I'm good." The thing is, if I eat something and get throw up while they're here, they're definitely going to know something's up and I don't want that.

"We have something to tell you." Sam spoke up as I sat up on the bed.

"Okay…"

"Umm, we've decided that we're going to stay here for about two months, because school's almost over and there are a few jobs that need to be done. So we rented a house for the time being." Dean finished for him.

"Okay that's cool." I smiled, thinking that it's going to be so awesome that I'm going to spend more time with Logan.

The week flew by rather quickly and now it's the weekend and we're settling down in our rental house.

It was a small, quaint rancher located at the end of the block. It was fully furnished and even had an above ground pool in the back. I sprinted towards the house once we pulled into the driveway, anxious to look around.

"This is my room!" I said, throwing myself on the bed of the master suite.

"Of course you want the biggest room in the house." Dean groaned.

"I'm a lady. It's only fair that I get first pick!" I protested, sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled and wandered off into the kitchen.

As I stood up, I felt a wave of dizziness rush over me. I sat back down on the bed, attempting to calm myself, but I knew my 'little problem' was starting to catch up with me. Sam peaked his head in.

"Hales, you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I think I'm just hungry," I said truthfully.

"Okay. Pizza sound good?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Okay, we'll be right back. Want to take a ride?"

"I think I'm just gonna get settled in here." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was just Dean and Sam so I opened the door and was surprised to see an older lady standing there, a plate of cookies in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Hello!" She said warmly. "I'm Susan, I live next door."

"Oh, hi." I said, smiling. She stepped forward and shook my hand.

"I live next door. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." She said, handing me the plate.

"Thank you!"

"Are your parents around?" She asked.

My face fell. "Um, no...I don't...I live with my brothers."

"Oh," she frowned. "What grade are you in, sweetie?"

"Um, seventh." I said, biting my lip. Her smile widened.

"So is my son! That's great, you have to meet him."

"Yeah?" I said nervously. "That'd be nice."

"Why don't I go get him?" She offered.

I was so tempted to say no but she was so excited, so I simply shrugged my shoulders and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I'll be right back! I'm sure you two will get along great."

After about two minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and saw a mess of brown hair. My jaw dropped open slightly as the boy turned around - it's not...it couldn't be!

"Logan?" I said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

His eyebrow shot up. "My mom said to come say hi to...wait, you're my new neighbor?"

"Yeah, kind of." I bit my lip. "That's your mom?"

"Yeah," he said, confused. "Why?"

"Oh, I just...I thought you were with your parents the other night at the restaurant?"

"Um, I was. Kinda. I was with my dad and stepmom."

Suddenly it all clicked. "Oh, right! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," he smirked. "I missed you."

"It hasn't even been twenty four hours." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He put his arms around my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "I know. Still."

"Well, I missed you too. Want to come in for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, following me into the kitchen. "Where are your brothers?"

Just then, I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I peered out the window and saw Dean approaching with several bags of food in his hands and Sam trailing behind him. Of course...just my fucking luck.

"You have to go." I said quickly, leading him towards the back door.

He furrowed his brow. "What, why? I just got here."

"My brothers are home. And you and I would both be dead if they walked in and saw us in here...alone."

"Oh...oh!"

His eyes widened as realization hit him. He leaned down and pecked my lips lightly before running out the back door. I giggled as he practically tripped over his own feet.

"I'll talk to you later." He mouthed.

I nodded and smiled through the back window.

"Hales, we're home!" Dean boomed, walking into the kitchen and setting the box of pizza on the counter.

"Why are you so smiley?" Sam said suspiciously.

"I am not!" I said defensively. He smirked.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, opening the box.

"Starving." I said quietly. If only they knew, I thought to myself.

I took two slices of pizza out of the box and devoured them almost instantly. I knew I was going to end up regretting it a few hours later but in that moment, I didn't care. Dean and Sam exchanged amused looks.

"Wow, you weren't lying." Sam chuckled.

The rest of the night we spent watching movies and it was nice to actually nice to finally be able to spend quality time with my brothers.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I yawned as I swung my legs over the side of my queen sized bed; letting my bare feet touch my white carpeted floor. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the table doing something on his laptop and Dean was making breakfast; something that hasn't happened in a long time.

"Listen Haylee, we're going to go out for a little bit." Dean said as we were finishing up breakfast.

"Hunt?" I asked after chugging the rest of my orange juice.

"Yeah, we're going to check out that school to see if there's EMF there. It takes about an hour to get there so we have to leave in a few minutes." Sam explained standing up from the mahogany chair.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Dean asked also standing up. I just gave him a look.

"Dean, you're kidding right?"

He nodded his head before planting a kiss on the top of my head; Sam did the same.

"We'll check in every few hours." Dean announced grabbing his brown leather jacket that dad had given him and headed towards the door with Sam following him. Before opening the door they both said, "Love you Hales."

"Love you too."

I sat there at the table and waited till I heard the Impala drive away.

I quickly cleaned of the table and ran to grab my cell phone off the coffee table that was in front of the brown fake leather sectional couch.

I dialed Logan's number and he answered on the second ring.

"_Hey Haylee!" _

"Hey Logan! Listen, my brothers are gone for the day, do you wanna come over and swim?"

"_Sure! Let me go ask real quickly." _I heard him put down the phone. About a minute later I heard his voice again. _"I'm allowed! I'll be over in about a half hour?"_

"Sounds good! See you then, bye!"

"_Bye!" _With that we hung up.

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom. As soon as I entered the bathroom I made myself level with the toilet and emptied my breakfast and last night's dinner out of my stomach. I cleaned myself up and walked into my bedroom and immediately pulled my bathing suit out of the top drawer of my dresser.

When I was done changing; I walked out of my room wearing my two piece, black, grey and blue plaid 'Hurley' bathing suit; my purple Paramore 'Blow It Down' wolf t-shirt and my grey American Eagle flip-flops.

As I walked downstairs carrying my blue 'Miss Marc' towel I heard the doorbell ring.

I smiled widely and skipped to the door.

"Hey!" I greeted as he just pulled me in for a kiss.

After we pulled apart, he finally responded. "Hey."

"You can head out back; I will be there in like two minutes." I told him leading him towards the way. He smiled and walked out to the back deck.

I quickly pulled my hair up in a messy bun and made my way to the pool.

As I walked outside I saw Logan already in the pool. OMG! He has a fucking hot body! For a thirteen year old his body is… HOLY CRAP! He actually has some muscles!

As soon as he spotted me; his face lit up.

**Logan's POV**

"Come in Haylee, it feels wonderful." I told her. Man she was so pretty! I loved the way her green eyes shined in the sunlight.

I saw her pull her shirt over her head and I was shocked to what I saw. She was sooo skinny; I didn't notice it before. Her legs, arms, everything is so skinny! I guess it's hard to tell when she's wearing clothes.

She smiled before jumping in the pool.

"You're right it does feel nice!" She smiled, but it disappeared when she notice the uncertain expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Haylee, are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Umm, I don't know maybe the fact that I can almost see your rib cage! I wanted to say but I held back. "Never mind,"

"No, seriously Logan, why would you ask me that?" She put her hand on my bare chest, trying to stop me from going under the water.

"It's just… I hardly ever see you eat at lunch time." We don't have a scheduled lunch together but I have a study hall when she has lunch and I asked the principle if it was okay if I went in the cafeteria during my study hall to sit with her and surprisingly he said yes.

"Are you kidding me? I just don't like their crappy food."

I shook my head. "I don't think that's it."

She snorted. "What? You think I'm anorexic or something?"

She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I strayed from her eyes and stayed quiet, and the only thing you could here was the pool water moving and the birds.

I saw her put up her defensive walls. "Screw you Logan," She turned to get out of the pool but I stopped her.

"Haylee, please don't be like that. I just care about you okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." I went to grab her hands and she let me.

Her expression softened. "Nothing will happen, I'm fine, I promise." She smiled as I brought her into a hug.

"Haha, I guess that was our first fight as boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" She pulled out of the hug and looked me in my eyes and smiled.

"I think it was." She leaned in and planted a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

**Haylee's POV**

We were in the pool for about twenty more minutes when we heard thunder and thought it was time to get out.

I can't believe how dark the sky got so quickly.

"Want something to eat Logan? We have a lot of food." I asked as we walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

"Sure." He smiled as I released his hand.

"What are you in the mood for?" I opened the fridge to see what was in there.

"Do you have Mac and Cheese?"

"Definitely! I made Dean buy some last night!" I exclaimed. "It's my favorite!"

"Mine too!"

I walked over to the cabinet that held our pots. I grabbed the pot that was just big enough for two boxes of macaroni and cheese.

"I'm going to start this then quickly get change, is that okay?" I asked as I rubbed my towel through my hair again, attempting to dry it more.

"That's fine. I think I'm going to just run home, change and come back."

"Okay." I smiled. "Oh, if you want you can wear your pajamas; that's what I'm wearing. And if you want we can watch movies."

"That sounds perfect." I saw a smile pull at his lips as he was heading for the door. "I'll see you in about five, ten minutes."

"Okie dokie! Bye!"

"Bye." With that, he smiled and walked out the door.

Just as I finished putting the pot of water on the stove, my cell phone rang; it was Sam.

"Hey Sammy! How's everything going?"

"Hey Hales, things are good, frustrating but good. How's everything home?" He asked.

"Good, I was just about to eat some Mac and Cheese and watch a movie."

"Okay, we'll be gone for a while yet, we'll call and check in a little later, it's storming here; how about there?"

"Yeah, here too."

"Okay, well I'll let you go eat and remember don't answer the door for anyone."

"I won't Sammy, love you, be careful."

"We will Hales, love you too."

"Bye." With that we hung up.

Before going upstairs, I made sure the water on the stove wasn't going to boil over. When I entered my room, I went straight for my dresser and pulled out my dark blue 'Vince Boyfriend' t-shirt, my blue and yellow plaid pajama pants from 'Gap' and my dark and light blue stripped Chenille Mary-Jane slippers from Old Navy.

I heard the doorbell ring and I bolted down the stairs to greet my boyfriend.

I opened the door and he was wearing green and dark red flannel lounge pants and a dark red 'Harvard' t-shirt.

"Hi," I said, smiling sheepishly as I leaned against the door frame.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder shook the house and I quickly pulled him in the house, giggling as he shook the rain out of his hair.

"So I was thinking we could do a horror movie?"

"Sounds good to me." I said, linking my fingers with his as we walked into the living room.

He plopped down on the couch and I followed suit as I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and began flipping through the channels.

After going through about ten different movie titles, we finally settled on some shitty horror movie from the eighties. I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled up to his side, smiling as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

After about forty five minutes, I heard light snoring and looked up to discover Logan fast asleep. I giggled a little and leaned my head against his shoulder, smiling as I drifted off into sleep.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you in my time of dying." I heard the sound of my ringtone filtering through the room. I squinted my eyes open and fished my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey, Hales." It was Dean. Of course.

"Hey, Dean...what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I looked up at Logan who was still sleeping.

"Um, almost nine. Why?"

"Nothing I just...never mind. Where are you?"

"About ten minutes away." He said.

Shit, shit, shit! "Okay, I'll see you when you get in."

"Okay. Oh, hey, don't forget you have school tomorrow. Why don't you go get your PJ's on and get ready for bed?"

"Already did. See you soon, love you, bye!" I said, quickly pressing the end button on the phone. I shook Logan.

"Logan," I whispered.

"Five more minutes," he murmured sleepily.

"Logan!" I yelled.

His eyes shot open. "Oh, hey. What time is it?"

"Nine, I think?"

"Shit!" He frowned, wiping some drool off of his face. "Where are your brothers?"

"Coming home. Now."

"Oh my god!" He said, panicked. "They're going to kill me."

"You have time!" I said, giggling. "But you have to leave now."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Uh huh." I said, pecking him on the lips. He escaped through the back door, fearful that Dean and Sam might see him if he went through the front.

The next day went by fairly quickly, with the exception of my hour long detention at the end of the day. The entire school heard about my little tiff with Brittany in the hallway and they all seemed to steer clear of me and Logan. Probably out of fear, I figured, but I didn't mind it much.

Dean picked me up at the end of the day, chuckling as I let out an annoyed huff.

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring at him.

"It's not that bad."

"Detention?" I said, confused. He nodded. "It is that bad, Dean! The teacher is a total..."

He gave me a pointed look as I stopped myself from saying what I was originally going to say.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought." He said his tone firm.

When we arrived home, Sam was out on the back deck cooking. I smiled as the smell of barbeque wafted through the air. I was grateful to finally have some normalcy back in my life, even if it just was some hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill.

I ran into my bedroom and threw my book bag on my bed, quickly changing into my swimsuit. I went to leave and then - fuck! It didn't even occur to me. If Logan noticed a change in my weight, I had no doubt that my brothers would, too. I put on one of Dean's baggy t-shirts that I took from him to try and hide my recent weight loss but I knew I was fucked.

"You going swimming?" Sam asked as he flipped a burger.

I bit my lip. "Um, yeah, probably."

Just then, I heard a loud splash and looked behind me to see Dean in the pool, fully clothed. I chuckled.

"You getting in, Hales?" He asked, swimming over to the edge of the pool. I shrugged. "C'mon, get in!"

I felt a splash of cold water hit me and I shrieked. "Dean!"

I quickly climbed the ladder and jumped into the pool, giggling as Dean continued to splash me. I jumped on his shoulders and put all of my weight on him, hoping he would go under but he didn't budge.

"Nice try, squirt." He said, ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him and splashed him.

"Food's done!" Sam called out, holding a plate of food. I jumped out of the pool and began to dry off when I noticed Dean giving me a weird look. I froze.

"Haylee, when's the last time you ate?" He asked suddenly.

"At lunch."

"Don't lie to me," he said through clenched teeth. "Haylee, you don't look -"

"I don't look what, Dean?" I said defensively.

"Healthy." He said quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you, Haylee! You're a stick." He said, taking a step towards me.

"I've always been that way, Dean!"

"No, you haven't." He argued.

"I'm just stressed, okay?"

"No, not okay! I can't remember the last time I saw you eat!" He screamed.

"You're never there for me, anyway! You guys are always off hunting, how the hell would you know if I've been eating or not? You don't care about me any other day, so why the hell does it matter now?" I screamed, knowing it wasn't true but not really caring in that moment.

Sam emerged from the house, his arms crossed. "What's going on out here?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. All of a sudden a tidal wave a dizziness swallowed me...I had no control, I couldn't move and in a split second everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dean's POV**

I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I saw my baby sister fall to the ground. Sam and I were by her side in a second.

"Sam call 911!" I yelled cradling an unconscious Haylee in my arms. I felt the hot tears burn from behind my eyes, fighting to get out.

"My twelve year old sister just passed out and she's unconscious! We need help!" I heard Sam frantically say into the phone. "Yes she's breathing. We just need a freaking ambulance!"

"Wake up, Hales, wake up, please." I whispered, as I was rocking her back and forth with her head resting on my chest.

"The ambulance is on its way." Sam came back over to us. I picked Haylee up and decided to carry her to the couch. Holy shit! She was so light!

I gently put her down on the couch and sat down next to her; stroking her blonde hair. "Wake up, just wake up." My tears won; they were falling down my cheeks one by one. Suddenly I heard the door bell ring and Sam jumped off the chair and ran to the door.

**Logan's POV**

I could faintly hear the sound of sirens as I walked up to the second floor and opened my bedroom door. I flopped down on my bed, but the sirens were persistent and appeared to be getting closer and closer. I peered out my window, anxious to see what was going on.

Just then, I saw an ambulance racing down the street. I swallowed thickly as I saw it pull into the Winchester's driveway. I darted down the steps and flung the front door open just in time to see them carrying Haylee's limp body out on a gurney.

Dean and Sam both stood on opposite sides of her, looking visibly shaken.

"Haylee!" I yelled as they wheeled her into the ambulance.

"You...what are you doing here?" Dean said the confusion evident on his face. I frowned.

"I live next door."

"You have got to be kidding me," he said, sighing. "Haylee conveniently forgot to bring that up."

"What happened?" I said, attempting to look into the ambulance. He put his arm on my chest, blocking me.

"It's personal."

"Is she going to be okay?"

His expression softened. "I hope so."

I let out a shaky breath as Dean climbed into the ambulance, his eyes welling up with tears as he took Haylee's hand. I felt so helpless standing there, but I didn't know what to do.

After the ambulance drove away I darted into my house to find my mom in the kitchen

"Mom! Mom!" I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes. This brought her instant worry and she put down the knife she was using to cut potatoes.

"Logan, what's wrong?" She walked over to me.

"Haylee was just taken to the hospital in an ambulance." I cried and she pulled me in a hug.

"Is that what the sirens were?" I nodded.

"Can you take me to see her?" She wiped my tears and nodded her head. "Go wait in the car. I have to get my shoes on." She placed a kiss on my forehead and I ran out to the blue BMW.

**Sam's POV**

I'm sitting in the hospital room holding Haylee's hand, while Dean is outside talking to the doctor. I couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

I couldn't help but feel guilty while I was looking at my unconscious sister.

"Haylee, why didn't I see it? Why didn't I see what you were going through? I could've stopped it. Dean and I could've stopped it." I whispered to her as a couple tears fell down my cheeks.

"Sam, we need to talk. Let's get some coffee." Dean told me; man he was a wreck as well. I nodded my head, giving Haylee's hand a small kiss and followed Dean out of the room.

**Logan's POV**

As I was approaching Haylee's room, I saw Sam and Dean leave. I walked into her room and my heart dropped. I can't believe she's in here. My guess is because she hasn't been eating, or she's been throwing up when she eats. I've never given in much thought that after she would eat lunch she would ask to go to the bathroom. I could've prevented this! I knew something was wrong! I should've told someone; I should've told Sam and Dean! I walked up to the bed and grabbed her slightly cold hand. I placed the brown stuffed bear holding a 'get well card' that I bought for her on her night stand. I stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. I thought it would be best if I leave before Sam and Dean come back. I looked at her one more time then left the room to meet my mom back in the lobby.

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I walked back to Haylee's room from the cafeteria to find someone had left a stuffed bear and a card. I wonder who it could've been. I really wanted to open the card but I knew it would be wrong.

Suddenly I saw Haylee stir in the bed. "Hales?" I grabbed her hand, and Sam grabbed the opposite hand.

"Dean?" She groaned and opened her eyes, but squinted because of the light.

"Yeah it's me. Sam's here too."

"I'm sorry." I saw a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"Shh-"Sam stroked her hand.

"Someone dropped this off Hales." I told her, grabbing the bear off the table and handing it to her. She grabbed the card and smiled.

"Who's it from?" Sam questioned.

"A friend from school," She replied; I wanted to ask if it was Logan but I really didn't want to have a fight because that's what put her in here in the first place. The fight we had earlier made her have a starvation induced panic attack.

"So what happened?" She asked; her voice still a little horsed.

"Hales, let's talk about this when we get home. You're able to go home tomorrow." I ignored her question. She nodded and rested her head back on the pillow.

**Haylee's POV**

The next morning, I woke up surrounded by doctors and nurses. I looked around the room, searching for a familiar face - I discovered Dean in the corner of the room listening intently while the doctor spoke and Sam had his head buried in a newspaper. I was tempted to close my eyes and go back to sleep - that was, until one of the nurses spotted me.

"Hi, sweetie, you feeling okay?" She asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

Sam set his newspaper down on the side table and Dean made his way over to the bed. They both looked down at me with concerned expressions on their faces and I resisted the urge to scream. I was so tired of people looking at me like that - like I was some fragile, unstable little girl.

"You ready to go home?" Sam asked, ruffling my hair.

"You have no idea."

We arrived back at the house around dinner time. I had already eaten at the hospital and was informed that they'd be monitoring what I ate from that point on. It wasn't the worst punishment I could have received, so I didn't fight them on it.

Upon walking into the house, I went straight into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I threw myself on the bed and took my iPod out of the side table drawer. I shoved the buds into my ear and drifted off into sleep.

Three hours later, I was awoken by the sound of a persistent tapping on my window. I looked outside to see Logan sitting in the tree, a big smile on his face.

"Hi," I whispered, not wanting Dean or Sam to hear me. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He smiled.

"I am. Thank you for the bear and the card. It meant a lot to me." I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "You're welcome. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "I shouldn't have..."

"Haylee, don't cry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just...I'm so glad you're okay, you know?"

I nodded. "How did you know I was in the hospital?"

He opened his mouth to speak but a knock on my door cut him off.

"Shit, my brothers!" I whispered, letting go of his hand. "Come over tomorrow around threeish, okay?"

"Okay." He said, kissing the back of my hand before climbing down the tree and darting off in the other direction.

I crawled back into my bed and pulled a book out of my drawer before calling out "come in!"

Dean walked in, a sad smile on his face.

"You need anything?" I shook my head."You should go to bed soon, okay? You have an appointment in the morning."

I frowned. "I'm not ready to go back to school."

"Not school. You have an appointment with the therapist at the -"

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Dean, I'm not crazy." I said my voice cracking.

"I'm not saying you are," he said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "This will be good for you, you know?"

"I went on a diet, I got carried away, that's it."

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. "This isn't up for discussion. You're going." He said his tone firm.

"But -"

"You're going. Goodnight, love you."

"Yeah, right." I muttered under my breath.

The next morning went by pretty quickly. Sam and Dean watched me as I ate a full breakfast, and they made sure I kept it down. Therapy was therapy. It was fine I guess. I still don't think I need it, but there's no sense in arguing with Sam and Dean because that would get me into trouble.

I was still a little tired and weak so when we got home I decided to go up to my room and get in my PJs.

I put on red and white plaid Aerie girl boxers, and Dean's X-ray Gibson Guitar t-shirt. I grabbed my purple and white stripped socks from VANS, and my 'New Moon' fleece blanket and made my way downstairs to the couch.

I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and plopped down so I was in the laying position.

It's going to suck to have to make up all that work at school, but hopefully Logan will help me. I started flipping through the channels and settled on Degrassi. Of course it was the episode where Emma had her eating disorder so I changed the channel to 'Drake and Josh.'

Just as the episode was over the doorbell rang. I was about to get off the couch when Dean came poked his head in to say 'I got it'.

I heard faint voices then saw Logan appear around the corner, into the living room. He had a nervous expression on his face considering that Dean was right behind him.

Logan walked to the couch; I moved my legs so he could sit.

I looked at Dean with a pleading look for him to leave; surprisingly he nodded and left the room.

Logan was about to quick give me a peck on the lips but I stopped him. I started to whisper in his ear. "Logan, he may not be in the room, but I can promise you he's right on the other side of that wall." Logan quickly leaned back from me so we were in good distance from each other.

"So Haylee, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. I'm a little tired. I'll be going back to school next week I think."

"That's good, I miss you there." He said softly.

"Haylee, Logan should go, you need your rest." Sam came in and ruined the moment.

"Come on Sam he just got here." I tried arguing but he wouldn't have it.

"Haylee, please don't fight me on this. You need to eat dinner, and you need your rest." He repeated. I decided this wasn't the best time to argue with him, especially what I just put him and Dean through.

"Fine." I turned back to Logan. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled. Just before he got up he mouthed 'I want to kiss you but your brothers would kill us.'

I chuckled and just nodded.

Dinner was interesting; Sam and Dean weren't kidding when they said they were going to monitor how much I eat, they were looking at me every five seconds, and God forbid I tried going to the bathroom they said one of them had to stand outside the door. I know that sounds creepy but it was to make sure that I kept my food down.

"Sam can I use your laptop?" I asked walking into his bedroom where he was laying on the bed reading a book.

"For what reason?" He laid the book down on the bed and looked at me.

"I want to video chat with Dylan and Zoey."

"What's wrong with your computer?"

"Sam, you know my webcam is broken." I rolled me eyes.

"Oh yeah I remember. Sure, but not long okay?" He got off the bed and walked over to the laptop that was sitting on the desk.

"Sure thing. Thanks," I smiled taking the computer from his hands and making my way back to the living room.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I saw my two best friends' faces appear on the screen.

"Hey!"

It took me this moment to see them to realize how much I actually missed them. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Hales." Zoey responded then my phone started to ring. I smiled seeing Logan's name flash on the screen.

"Hold on guys." I answered my phone. "Hey!"

"_Hey! I know I said I'll call you tomorrow but I couldn't wait that long."_

I chuckled at his cuteness. "It's okay. I can't talk right this second, I'm video chatting with Dylan and Zoey right now. Can I call you back later?"

"_Sure thing babe. Talk to you later. Bye."_

"Bye." I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Okay who was that?" Dylan questioned seeing my smiley face.

"Oh, it was no one."

"Oh really? Is it a boy?" Zoey joked; I saw Dylan's expression soften in minor sadness.

"No. Just what's been going on?"

"Oh nothing much. Just missing our best friend." Zoey sighed resting her head in her hand.

"Hales, what's going on with you? You look pale, and thin." Dylan asked with pure worry on his face.

"Oh, umm, I just recently got over the stomach flu, so yeah." I felt bad lying to them but I didn't want them to worry about me. I already have enough of that from Dean, Sam and Logan.

"Ooo that sucks." Dylan started tossing his miniature basketball up in the air.

"Yeah." I nodded my head as I saw Sam peek his head in the room.

"Hales, I'm sorry but you're going to have to cut it short, I need to use my laptop."

I sighed. "Okay Sam." I turned back to the screen with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go. My brother needs his laptop."

"Wait, what's wrong with your computer?" Zoey wondered.

"My webcam is broken." I mumbled.

"How'd that happen." Dylan asked, still tossing the basketball.

"Well, I kinda got really pissed at Dean, and I kind of hit if off my computer and smashed in a few pieces."

Dylan laughed. "Wow, I bet Dean was pissed."

"Yeah, totally. I'm not allowed to get another one until he says I can."

"Oh, well we should probably let you go so you don't get in trouble with Sam." Zoey suggested.

"Okay, love you guys! Bye!"

"Love you too! Bye!" With that I hung up and closed the laptop.

"Sam!" I yelled and he was in the room in a second.

"You okay?" His face was frantic.

"Here's your laptop." I smiled.

"Couldn't you just walk it to me?"

"I could but I'm comfy."

He rolled his eyes, taking the laptop and left me alone to watch TV.

A week went by and before I knew it, it was time to go back to school. It wasn't something I was exactly looking forward to but I knew it was unavoidable so I tried to make the best of it. I woke up extra early that morning and began digging through my closet, looking to find something baggy in the clothes that I packed. I finally settled on a Blue Heather Raglan T-Shirt from American Eagle, a turquoise Hurley track sweatshirt that I borrowed from Sam and a pair of loosely fitted gray terry cloth sweat pants. I began to run a comb through my hair and just as I did, I heard Dean laying on the horn. I rolled my eyes and threw my hair up in a messy bun before bolting to the impala.

"I don't want to go!" I whined.

"You'll be okay." Sam said soothingly as we pulled into the school parking lot. I shook my head.

"I hate this place."

"You need an education," Dean reminded me. "Besides, summer is practically here."

"Not uh! It's only the end of April..."

"April, May, June... c'mon, Haylee, I think you'll live." Sam chuckled.

I let out an annoyed huff as I climbed out of the impala. "Whatever, bye!"

I let out a shaky breath as I entered the hellhole otherwise known as Baldwin Junior High. I slowly made my way to my locker as I tried desperately to distract myself from the whispers and staring - nothing seemed to work. I tried to convince myself that I didn't care what they thought about me but the truth was, I cared entirely too much. Just as I went to open my locker, I felt a hand on my waist and I turned around to see Logan standing there, concerned.

"You okay?" He asked as the hallways began to clear.

"Not really," I sighed. "I-I'm just...everybody's staring."

"Who cares?"

"I do." I said quietly. "I think I'm just gonna skip today."

"Really?" He said, surprised. "I'm going with you, then."

"No, Logan. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"You're not getting me into anything, Haylee. I want to." He said, brushing his palm against my cheek.

Just then, the warning bell rang and Logan looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Where are we going to go?" I whispered.

"I know just the place." He said, grabbing my hand and leading the way.

About three minutes later, I found myself in an old, abandoned classroom on the opposite end of the school. The floors were ripped out, the tiles on the ceiling were peeling and the only source of light came through a tiny window located at the back of the classroom.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" I said as we both sat down on the dusty floor.

"Not exactly. They've been doing reconstruction on this place for the past...I don't know, year and a half? I guess they kind of gave up on it. But nobody ever comes back here or anything so we're safe."

"What do you want to do?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself." He said, kissing my hair.

"You already know everything there is to know." I said, wrapping my arm around his and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Not everything," he said, grinning. "Fine...what do you want to do, then?"

"Let's just sit here," I said, sighing contently. He nodded. "This is nice."

Just then, he reached over and grabbed his book bag. "Oh, I have some food in here incase..."

I flinched. "Oh."

"Oh, no, I meant like...if you got hungry...I'm not saying...ugh. Just tell me to shut up, okay?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I said, smiling. He made a hand motion as if he were zipping his lips and I couldn't help but giggle.

An hour later, we were finishing up the turkey and cheese sandwich Logan had packed away for lunch. He laid out his jacket and we had a makeshift picnic. It wasn't exactly the most romantic second date but at the same time, it was kind of perfect.

"Thank you for sharing your lunch with me." I said, wiping my hand on a napkin.

"You do realize it's not even ten am and we just ate lunch?" He said, looking up at the clock.

I giggled. "Oh, wow! We still have a few hours to kill."

"What should we do?"

"There's a Dairy Queen across the street," I suggested. "And there's a door at the end of that hallway..."

He raised his eyebrows. "I like the way you think."

**Dean's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee in my hand doing some research on that high school when my cell phone started to ring.

I answered the phone, not knowing who was on the other end. "Hello?"

"_Hi is this Dean Winchester?"_

"This is."

"_This is Baldwin Junior High School, regarding Haylee. She never showed up to homeroom and has been out of all her classes so far-"_I caught her off.

"What are you talking about? I dropped her off myself; I saw her walk in the school."

"_She wasn't in any of her classes. We checked all the bathrooms-"_

"Okay, thanks for calling. Bye." I hung up the phone in fury. "Damn it!"

I saw Sam peak his head in the room. "Dean, everything okay?"

"No! Haylee isn't in school!" I stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that she skipped school Sam! Out twelve-year-old sister skipped school!"

"This attitude of hers is really pissing me off!" He yelled running a hand through his hair. But his face 'read' worry all over it.

"You and me both Sammy," I grabbed the keys off the coffee table. "I'm going to go look for her."

"Okay, I'll probably take a walk and see if I can find her."

"See ya later." With that I walked out the door and stormed to the car. After putting the key in the ignition and sped out of the driveway.

**Haylee's POV**

A half hour later, we were both finishing off a blizzard that was bought with what was supposed to be my lunch money. We threw what was left of it into the trash and sat down on a nearby bench.

"What should we do now?"

"Hmm," I tapped my chin. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"No." He said, chuckling.

"Fine," I said, poking his side. "You're mean."

"You know, it's been like...days since the last time you kissed me."

"Oh, really?" I said, pretending to be shocked. "Good boyfriends play truth or dare when their girlfriends ask them to, you know."

He snorted. "Fine! I go first. I dare you to kiss me."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not how the game works, silly! But..."

He looked down at me, his eyes gleaming.

"I'll do it anyway," I whispered before wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. I pulled apart for a split second and went in for another kiss - he snaked an arm around my waist as the kiss got more and more heated.

**Dean's POV**

It's been forty-five minutes and I still didn't find her! Where the hell could she be!

Just then I got stopped behind a few cars at a red light. I looked out my window and across the street I saw two young kids kissing on a bench in front of the Dairy Queen. When the light turned green, I went to the intersection and did a U-turn and pulled up to the Dairy Queen, but not getting noticed by my sister.

I barged out of the car and walked straight up to them. "Haylee Nikole Winchester!"

**Haylee's POV**

Suddenly, I heard a car door slam behind me.

"Haylee Nikole Winchester!"

I was so dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Haylee's POV**

Right now I'm sitting in the living room of our house watching Sam and Dean pace back and forth. Dean was kind enough to give Logan a ride home, but I noticed he was sending him death glares through the rearview mirror.

"Haylee, what you did today was very unacceptable! You definitely do not ditch school! And how many times do we have to tell you not to cross busy streets by yourself!" Dean exploded after about three minutes of silence. I was about to open my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "And you better not say that you weren't by yourself, you were with Logan, because that doesn't matter! You know better!"

"Guys, people were staring at me! I couldn't take the looks! I had to get out of there!" Tears started to fill my eyes.

Sam spoke up this time. "Haylee, then you call one of us! You don't sneak off with some boy!"

"Haylee, you're grounded for one week; no computer, or TV. And you can't see Logan anymore." Dean spoke, his voice low, but still upset.

I didn't care about being grounded, but my heart tore when he said I couldn't see Logan anymore. "You're telling me I can't see the only friend I have in that school! In this town!"

Dean scoffed. "Oh yeah, because _friends_ kiss like that,"

"So what Dean! I have a boyfriend! What's the big deal!" I yelled standing up from the couch.

The volume of his voice was not low anymore. "You're TWELVE! That's the big deal!"

I had enough! I tried storming out of the room, but Sam stopped me by catching my arm.

"Haylee we're not done here." He narrowed his eyes.

I shook out of his gentle grasp and stormed up to my bedroom and slammed the door. I was waiting for Sam or Dean to barge in but they didn't. Maybe they're actually trying to give me some space.

A tear slid down my cheek as I was pulling out my cell phone. As I was about to dial Logan's number, my phone rang; and it was of course Logan.

"Hey Logan," I tried to hide the fact that I was crying but I think he could tell that I was.

"_Hey babe, what's wrong? How bad are you in trouble?" _

"I'm grounded for a week. No computer or TV."

"_Me too! But it's not too bad, because I got to spend the whole day with my girlfriend." _

This broke my heart. "Logan, Dean and Sam said I'm not allowed to see you anymore…"

"_I can tell that there's a 'but' coming up."_

"But I don't give a shit what they say. I can't stop seeing you Logan. You're the only friend I have here, and you're my boyfriend. I can't lose you. I'm not going to lose you."

I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone. _"Haylee, I know we're young, I mean I'm thirteen and you're twelve but…"_

"But what Logan?" I wiped the last tear from my eyes.

"_Haylee, I love you." _I froze. Is this real? Did he really say that?

"Wh-what?"

"_I love you." _

This time it sunk in. He loves me! "I love you too."

Once again I heard him smile on the other end.

"Logan I have to go, my brothers are probably going to come in here any minute to get me to go to therapy. Yippy!" I rolled my eyes.

"_Okay babe. Love you. Bye." _

"Love you too." I smiled. "Bye." With that we hung up.

After an hour and a half of therapy, I was starting to get annoyed. It was the same old questions - "how does that make you feel, Haylee?" or "and what could you do to change those feelings?" I was tired of it. This woman wasn't going to help me any. At the very least, I was grateful Dean and Sam weren't in the room with me - God knows what would've happened if they were.

"Okay, Haylee. You did good today," she said as she set her clipboard down onto the desk in front of her. "I've been noticing some changes in you. You've been opening up to me a bit more. I'm glad."

I looked down at my hands and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm only here to help you, Haylee. Please remember that."

"I know," I sighed. "Are we done here?"

"Sure," she said, patting my arm. "I'll walk with you, okay?"

We walked to the front of the building and waited for my brothers. After about five minutes, Dean's impala pulled into a nearby parking spot. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he approached us. "How'd she do?"

"Very good, actually." My therapist said, smiling at Dean.

"You ready?" He looked down at me. I simply nodded.

"Oh, Mr. Winchester! Here's my number in case you need anything." She said, handing Dean a small piece of paper with her phone number scribbled onto it.

I stifled a laugh as Dean's eyes widened and the blood drained from his face. He mumbled out a quick 'thank you' before practically running in the other direction. We made our way over to the impala and I lost it - tears were streaming down my face as burst out into laughter. He looked down at me, annoyed.

"I think my therapist has the hots for you!" I said in between laughs.

"I don't think so."

"I do." I said, laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as we climbed into the impala. I snorted.

"My therapist - what's her name, Sally? - loves Dean."

"She's like, forty five." Sam said, looking somewhat disgusted.

"That's why it's funny," I giggled. "You should've seen the look on his face."

"Okay, enough." He said before a smug smile formed on his face.

The next morning, my alarm sounded off and just as I went to reach out and hit the snooze button I felt a hand grip my wrist. I looked up, panicked, to see Sam and Dean standing there with big smiles on their faces.

"Morning, sunshine. We have a present for you." Dean grinned.

I shot up almost instantly. "What?"

Sam pulled a stack of papers out from behind his back. "The work you missed yesterday!"

"Oh, great." I said flatly. "Now, if you guys will excuse me...it's like, six

am. I got my shower last night. I have time to sleep."

"Oh, no. You're doing this work."

"Now?" I shrieked. "It's still dark out!"

"You should've thought about that yesterday, huh?" Dean said.

"My brain isn't functioning properly - it's too early. Give me an hour and I'll be chipper." I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"That's what coffee is for," Dean said, throwing the stack of papers down onto my night table. "Get working."

"Come on you guys!" I whined.

"Haylee." Sam warned, his voice dangerously low.

I let out an annoyed groan but complied anyway, knowing I had no other choice.

Two hours later, I was walking into the school lobby with Dean and Sam on each side of me. The secretary cracked a smile and I resisted the urge to scream.

"Okay, you guys can go now."

Sam shook his head. "No, we're walking you to your locker."

"And to every one of your classes," Dean added. "Ready?"

I gasped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Yes, we are." Dean grinned. "But, Haylee, I swear to God...one more time and -"

I cut him off. "I know."

"Okay, we love you!" He said, pinching my cheeks. One of the girls sitting in the office giggled and my cheeks turned bright pink.

"Can you not do that, please?" I whispered.

"Sorry."

"Love you, Hales." Sam said, ruffling my hair. I nodded.

"Love you guys too. Now leave!" I giggled.

The second they left, I practically sprinted towards my locker and then to homeroom. I was so anxious to see Logan, given everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Sam and Dean weren't aware that we shared a homeroom and I figured what they didn't know wouldn't kill them. I made it through the door just as the bell rang.

"Hey, you." He whispered as I sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"Hi," I said, smiling sheepishly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday...my mom wants to have you over for dinner."

"What?" I laughed. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because I got you in trouble," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm a bad influence on you."

He laughed loudly. "It's funny, because she said the exact opposite."

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe you should talk to your brothers...try to convince them that I'm not that bad, you know?"

I smiled sadly. "I could try."

"Please do." He pouted.

"I'm not making any promises, though. Trust me, if they had it their way, I'd be shipped off to some all girl boarding school in Japan."

He chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the morning announcements. I reached down and grabbed his hand, linking my fingers with his. He let out a content sigh, as did I, and we spent the remainder of the period just like that.

The school day went my surprisingly quickly. I have a shit load of homework though! Ugh! Logan and I walked to the office together hand in hand. As we approached the office we saw that Logan's mom was talking to both Sam and Dean. We quickly let go of each other's hands and Logan walked in the office first. I waited a few minutes before I walked in; not wanting Sam and Dean to get suspicious.

"Hi Haylee!" Logan's mom greeted me happily when I walked beside Sam.

I smiled politely. "Hi."

"Haylee, I was just telling your brothers how nice it would be if the three of you came over for dinner tomorrow." She smiled widely.

I looked over at Logan who looked terrified of Sam and Dean. I noticed Sam kept shooting glares at Logan.

"What time shall we be there?" Dean asked, as we all filed out of the office.

"I'd say around 6:30. Are you guys allergic to anything?"

"Haylee is allergic to honey and soy." Dean replied pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Well okay then; we'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and they both walked off to their car.

Dean and Sam both looked aggravated as they climbed in the Impala.

"Guys, it won't be too bad." I piped up from the back seat.

"It's not Logan's mom we don't like, it's Logan." Sam turned around to look at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys don't even know him, so you can't say if you like him or not."

Sam and Dean ignored my comment and kept driving back home.

"Haylee, do you have homework?" Sam asked as I was about to make my way up the stairs to my room.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I mumbled stepping up on the first step.

"Well, I want you to do your homework down here at the kitchen table." He told me; gently grabbing my arm and leading me towards the kitchen.

"Why does it matter where I do it?" I grumbled sitting down on the chair.

"Because, I said to do it here. Now get to work." He pointed to one of the worksheets I had out on the table.

After about fifteen minutes on working on one sheet I started the next one. I lifted my head from the paper to see Dean walk into the kitchen and straight for the fridge. "Dean, since tomorrow is Friday; umm can you make an exception to my no computer grounding so I can video chat with Dylan and Zoey?"

He shook his head. "No Haylee, you can't use the computer or watch TV until Thursday." He said taking a sip from the can of beer he took out of the fridge.

"Come on Dean!" I whined. "Just for like fifteen minutes!"

"No. But you keep it up I'm going to make it two weeks, got it?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes sir."

"Just be happy that I agreed to have dinner tomorrow at Logan's house."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! I hate pre-algebra!" I exclaimed throwing my head back in frustration.

"Having trouble kiddo?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen and stood over me to look at the worksheet.

"Yeah, I don't understand this!" I pouted.

"Want me to help you?" He looked down at me.

I looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Please."

He chuckled and pulled a chair next to me and sat down.

It took Sam and I about ten minutes to get through my math homework. Sam did very well in school and always helps me when I get stuck. Dean helps me sometimes, but he wasn't into school like Sam was.

"Do you have any more homework?" Sam asked as I put my math folder in my book bag.

"Yeah, I have a social studies worksheet." I sighed taking the last worksheet out.

"You need help with it?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm okay. It'll probably take me like five minutes to do it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay, but I wanna check it when you're done."

"Okie dokie."

Five minutes later I was finished all my homework! Yes! Sam checked it and said it was fine.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen.

I looked down at the table.

"Haylee… you have to eat." Dean warned.

"I know, I'm thinking what I want for dinner." I said softly.

I think I'm getting better; slowly but surely.

"Oh! How about McDonalds!" I exclaimed; I haven't had McDonalds in a long time!

Sam looked kinda disgusted but who cares.

"Please Sammy?" I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine." He sighed. Dean and I escaped a 'yes' from our mouths and high fived each other.

"Can I have a double cheeseburger, a medium fry and a raspberry iced tea?" I asked Sam who got up off the chair.

"Sure thing," He smiled as Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, extra onions; and a large fry." Dean smiled. "Thanks Sammy."

About fifteen minutes later Sam returned with dinner. After we ate I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

I woke up the next morning with excitement. I couldn't wait until tonight!

When I got to school, all Logan and I talked about during homeroom was dinner tonight. He was nervous to be in the same room with Sam and Dean.

The school day was sluggish. I really wanted to get home and get ready for dinner!

When Sam and I walked into the house, I rushed passed Dean and bolted to my bedroom.

I looked closely at my closet full of clothes. I settled on my multicolored plaid checkered dress and my light pink cut off converse shoes. I scrunched my hair to make it extremely wavy. I put light eye shadow and light layer of eye liner on my face.

I walked downstairs just in time to see Sam and Dean waiting for me at the door.

"You look nice Hales." Sam complimented as Dean just nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

With that we walked over to Logan's house. He answered the door; he led us in the house and instantly I smelled lasagna cooking.

"Yum, it smells good." I smiled as he took Dean's leather jacket from him.

He just smiled at me, but quickly looked away when Dean and Sam both glared at him.

I shot them a glare back pleading them to be nice.

About five minutes later we were all around the table eating lasagna.

"This is good Ms. Humphrey." I smiled as I felt Logan's feet touch mine from under the table.

"Thanks sweetie; but please, call me Susan." She smiled politely.

I nodded and stuck another fork full of lasagna in my mouth.

I could feel the tension between Logan, Dean and Sam. Logan only got to look at me when Sam and Dean weren't looking.

Then I just thought of an awesome idea…cars!

"Umm, Logan do you like cars?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Yes! They're awesome! I want my first car to be a Chevy Impala, or a Barracuda." He smiled, and Dean looked interested.

"Dean drives an Impala." I mentioned; I don't think he knew that.

"Really?" He looked at Dean who nodded with a smile forming on his face. "What year?"

"67."

"Sweet."

"You can come check it out sometime if you like." He offered. Sam and I were shocked; but I think the one who was most shocked was Logan.

"Sure, thanks."

The rest of dinner was great! Dean and Logan talked about cars, and Sam would step in from time to time with his little knowledge of cars. I was just smiling at him as he was still playing 'footsies' with me under the table.

It was about nine o'clock when we arrived back home.

I was headed up to my room when Dean's voice stopped me. I turned around to see him and Sam standing there looking at me.

"Haylee, umm, we decided that you uhh, can umm, date Logan." Sam sounded very uncomfortable saying this but my face lit up with joy!

"Really!"

They smiled and nodded! I ran to them. "Thank you! Thank you!" I jumped in their arms giving them hugs.

"No problem, now you should get ready for bed." Dean said. I nodded and ran to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in the kitchen, impatiently tapping my foot as I waited to be excused from the dinner table. Dean and Sam hovered over Dean's cell phone, listening intently as the man on the other line talked.

Three weeks had gone by since dinner at the Humphrey's and Dean and Sam had, surprisingly, warmed up to Logan. The awkwardness had died down a bit and they even had a few nice talks - they kept it on a superficial level, talking mostly about cars and football, but it was a start. I was, for the first time in a long time, in a good place.

"Okay, that's fine. Absolutely. No problem, bye." Dean said into the phone before shoving it into his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked, stabbing a piece of chicken with my fork.

Sam sighed. "Stop playing with your food."

"Whatever." I murmured. Just then, my phone went off. I reached into my pocket and flipped it open, giggling as I read a text from Logan. Dean shot me an icy glare and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back," I said, walking into the foyer and throwing my chucks on. They followed me closely.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"To see Logan." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're not." Dean said.

"Why not?" I shrieked.

"We're leaving early tomorrow. We just got a phone call about a hunt a few hours north of here and you're going with us. You can see Logan another day."

My face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. You'll be staying in a hotel room while we're gone and-"

"I can't stay home?"

"No, it's a few hour drive and by the time we get done, it wouldn't be worth it for us to drive back."

"But the hotel is so boring!" I said, flailing my arms like a child. Sam shot me a glare and I stopped almost instantly. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought." He said sternly.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him?" I asked, giving them my best puppy dog eyes.

They both exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

"Please?" I pouted.

After about thirty seconds, Dean finally relented. "Fine. But make it quick, okay?"

"Half hour tops." I smiled, giving them both a half hug before bolting out the front door.

I made my way into the Humphrey household, not bothering to ring the doorbell. I smiled as I discovered Logan lying on the couch, his eyelids fluttering shut. I sat on the edge of the couch, not wanting to wake him, and giggled as he mumbled something in his sleep.

I tapped his shoulder gently and he shot up almost instantly.

"Hey, you." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"You fell asleep that fast? You just texted me like, two minutes ago." I giggled.

"No!" He wiped some drool off the side of his face. "Okay, maybe. I'm just kinda tired."

"I didn't mean to wake you," I frowned. "I can't stay long anyway,"

"Why?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head against his chest.

He gulped. "For how long?"

"Just a few days," I sighed. "Promise."

"No," He said, pouting. "Don't"

"I have to," I said, returning the pout. "But you know what they say, don't you?"

"What?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I think that's bullshit." He said, tickling my sides.

I giggled. "I don't."

His face grew serious. "Haylee, what's going to happen when you go home?" I furrowed my brow.

"Nothing, I am home. What are you talking about?"

"No, I meant home to New York." My lower lip began to tremble and I broke away from his embrace, suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you. We just never talked about it."

"It's okay," I sniffled. "Honestly? I don't know what's going to happen. It didn't even occur to me." He slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Okay. We'll just take it one day at a time, then."

I was awoken early the next morning by the sound of incessant banging on my door. I cracked it open to discover Sam standing there, annoyed.

"Are you awake yet?" He barked.

"Chill, I've been awake!" I said, attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes. He snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Get ready, okay? We're leaving in ten."

I groaned and shut the door before pulling my bag out from underneath my bed and shoving a pair of jeans and t-shirt into it. "There, I'm ready!"

The car ride was quick and surprisingly pleasant. We arrived at the hotel around tenish and I was quickly reminded why I hated living out of hotels and motels so much.

"I'm bored already," I muttered as I threw my bags onto the bed. "This sucks."

"Haylee." Sam warned.

"I'm just saying." I huffed.

After we were completely settled in, Dean and Sam prepared to leave for their hunt. I let out a sigh of relief, anxious to get some time to myself.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, holding out a menu.

"Take-out?" I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"I'm sorry, what were you in the mood for? Filet mignon?" Sam teased.

"Lobster, actually." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. "We just had breakfast like, two hours ago. I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I'm not sure what time we'll be back tonight so I put some lunch meat in the fridge for dinner. And the bread's on the counter. Lock the door and don't open it for anyone, you hear me? And don't forget to salt the place the second we leave. I'll leave my number on the counter and...Well, never mind, you have my number. You have my number, don't you?" Dean said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes." I muttered, grabbing the remote for the TV as I began to flip through the channels.

"Haylee, are you listening to me?" He turned the TV off.

"Yes. I got it. Dinner is in the fridge, don't open the door, salt and yes, I have your number."

"I think she'll be okay," Sam said, clapping Dean's shoulder. "Right, Hales?"

I nodded. "Right."

He looked down at me worriedly. "Okay. You're right. We'll be -"

"Back in a few hours and call if you need anything. I know." I smirked.

"Uh huh. Love ya, Hales. No trouble, okay?" Sam said, grabbing the keys off of the counter.

I walked over to them and practically pushed them out the door. "Yep! I love you guys, bye!"

"Love you too!" They called out in unison.

I shut the door behind them and locked the deadbolt. I let out a frustrated sigh as I salted the windows and door. Just as I flopped down onto the couch, I heard my cell phone beep. I flipped it open and - low battery, fuck! I began to rummage through my bag in search of the charger but quickly realized where I had left it. Dean's impala.

I made my way over to the counter where I saw a set of directions printed up. I grinned devilishly at them as the wheels in my head started turning - their hunt was only a half a mile away. I could easily sneak in and out of there without them noticing. I could just go, get my charger, and be back in a half hour. I grabbed my room key off of the coffee table and shoved it into my pocket before making my way out the front door.

I made it there in about ten minutes and was grateful to see Dean and Sam nowhere in sight. I walked over to the impala with my fingers crossed; praying one of the doors would be unlocked. They weren't. Just as I was about to leave, I saw the driver's seat window cracked open. I walked over and reached my hand in, pulling the lock up. I slowly opened the door, trying to remain as quiet as possible, and climbed into the back seat.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself as I found the charger lodged in between the two front seats.

I crawled out of the car and quietly closed the car door shut. As I began to walk back to the hotel, I heard a commotion coming from the old, abandoned house they were hunting in. I bit my lip as I internally debated with myself whether or not I should keep walking - curiosity got the better of me. I approached the house warily; knowing full well what would happen if Dean and Sam were to catch me. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay - they couldn't fault me for that.

I walked up to one of the windows and peered in. Nothing. I trudged up the brick path leading up to the front door of the house - it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It was completely overgrown with weeds and plants and the porch was practically falling apart. I cracked the front door open and slid in, careful not to make too much noise.

"Hello?" I whispered. No response.

As I went to walk back out, I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly ducked behind an old desk, listening as Dean prattled on about some girl he met in the food store.

"I'm telling you, she was totally into me." He said. I stifled a giggle.

"Wait a second, did you hear that?" I heard Sam say. I froze.

I looked up to discover an unfamiliar man, towering over me with a rope in his hands. He had an unreadable expression on his face. I let out a blood curdling scream as he reached down and attempted to loop it around my neck.

"What the hell?" I heard Dean say as they rushed into the room.

"Haylee!" Sam called out.

I managed to escape just as Dean fired off his gun. The figure disappeared, immune to the rock salt. Sam scooped me up and bolted out the front door. I heard Dean fire off a few more shots before emerging, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry." I said, hugging him tightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I sobbed into his shoulder. He ran his hand across my back, soothingly.

"Shh, Haylee, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"I didn't mean it. I didn't know -"

"I know," he whispered. "We'll talk about it later."

He put me in the back of the impala and slammed the door before jumping into the driver's seat and revving up the engine. Dean followed suit.

The ride back to the hotel was quick. When we pulled in a parking space I just sat there as Sam turned off the car. I was startled out of my trance when Dean had opened my door. I swung my legs over so I can get out of the car. I struggled trying to stand up as my legs were shaking. Dean had a protective grip around me as we both followed Sam to the hotel lobby, then up to our room. Dean led me over to my bed and gently sat me down. He sat next to me and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" I started sobbing again. "I didn't-I never-"I tried talking but my sobs over powered me. I felt Dean's grip on me tighten as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Shh, Hales, shh," He soothed.

"Here Hales," Sam said. I lifted my head from Dean's shoulder to see Sam holding out a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I sniffled.

After a few minutes I finally calmed down.

"Guys, I'm so, so sorry. Please, please don't hate me. I'm so sorry." I apologized over and over. I looked over and Sam who took a seat on the couch across the room.

"Haylee, we don't hate you. No matter what you do, we would never, hate you." Dean spoke up. "I wish you would stop saying that every time you get in trouble."

I looked down at the floor and nodded.

Sam let out a sigh before talking. "I don't wanna have to do this Haylee, but you know the rules."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Please, Sammy…" I started to cry a little.

He shook his head. "No, that's not working on me this time."

I looked up at Dean pleadingly. He just narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a nudge towards Sam.

I stood up and walked over to the couch where Sam was sitting. He was exchanging glances with Dean before looking up at me.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Jeans down Hales,"

"What? Why?"

"Haylee, listen to Sam, please." Dean said soft but firm.

I pouted at Sam, but he just narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed nervously as I started to undo my jeans. After my jeans were down past my knees, I laid across Sam's lap for the first time. Yup, this is the first time Sam has ever spanked me.

I heard Sam take a deep breath and all of a sudden I felt a sharp sting throughout my whole bottom; then came another one, and another one.

"Ow! Sammy I'm sorry!" I cried as the tears were building back up.

He just kept raining down swats to my panties covered bottom.

"Ow!" I yelped. "Sammy!"

After about another thirty seconds he laid down the final swat.

"Ow!" I laid over his lap for about a minute or two to calm down.

"Shh, Hales, it's over. Shh," He rubbed small soothing circles on my back to calm me down.

After I was calmed down I stood up and pulled up my jeans carefully as my ass was still stinging. When I secured my belt, I immediately gave Sam a tight, loving hug.

"Haylee, are you okay?"

I nodded in his chest. "I love you Sammy!" I cried, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too Hales. That was so hard for me to do." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back as Dean cleared his throat behind us.

"Umm, you know I could use a little sister love over here."

I giggled and walked over to Dean, giving him a warm hug.

He pulled away from the hug, putting both his hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye. "Hales, we don't ever want to come close to losing you like that again. Understand me?"

I could tell in his eyes, that he was so scared; not of the ghost, but what it could've done to me, what it almost did to me. I nodded and wiped my final tear from my eye.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke up again. "Haylee, why did you go to the house anyway?"

"Oh, um, I left my charger in the Impala and after I got it I heard a noise come from the house and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." I explained, carefully sitting down on the bed.

"Haylee, the car was locked, how'd you even get in?" Dean asked while he was drumming his fingers on his knees.

"Well the driver's side window was open just enough so I can reach in and unlock the door." He nodded.

"I guess I shouldn't leave the windows down anymore if someone can just reach in and unlock it."

"Yeah, but Dean she has like spaghetti arms, so thin." Sam pointed out; I frowned slightly thinking back to my past eating disorder.

"Oh- I'm sorry Hales, I didn't mean anything-"I cut him off.

"Its okay, Sammy." I smiled reassuringly.

"Back to the original subject-Haylee, do you realize that you could've gotten yourself killed back there?" Dean piped up. "You don't have the proper training, and if we would've been there a second later, we would probably be planning…your…funeral." Dean had trouble saying the last couple words as he started to choke up.

"I didn't think about that when I entered the house,"

"Haylee, how do you expect us to trust you, when you keep pulling stuff like this?" Sam questioned moving from the couch to the bed next to mine.

I hung my head as Dean started to speak. "If you do _anything_ like this again, you're going to go back to New York and stay with Uncle Bobby until we get home, do I make myself clear?"

I looked from Dean to Sam a couple time; their expressions on their faces told me they were dead serious about this. "Yes sir,"

"Good." Dean gave a firm nod. "What I want to know is what the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well we should probably figure that out now shall we?" Sam said standing up from the bed.

"Are you okay Haylee, to stay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm probably just going to take a nap. You guys be careful, okay?"

"Sure thing chicken wing," Dean replied and I just shook my head.

"Never again Dean," Sam snorted.

After Sam and Dean left to find more about this ghost dude, I got changed into a pair of light blue basketball shorts and a dark blue tank top. I plugged in my phone and the time was 2:15p.m. I put my ear buds in my ears; laying my head against the soft pillow I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Several hours later, I heard the door click open. I squinted my eyes open and saw a figure wandering aimlessly in the dark room, running their hands along the walls.

"Who's there?" I said, my voice cracking.

"It's us," Dean said before finally finding the light switch and flicking it on. He looked down at me, concerned. "We didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to find the light switch."

"I know," I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Sam said, throwing the keys on the counter. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just woke up. I didn't realize it was so late."

"Did you eat?" Dean asked, ducking his head in the fridge. I shook my head.

"I'm starving."

"Good!" He smiled, taking the lunch meat out of the refridgerator door.

A few hours after we ate, we all decided to call it a night. It was still early but everything that had happened that day was beginning to take it's toll on me - on all of us. I sprawled out onto the one bed and Sam took the other, while Dean took the couch. I drifted off into sleep fairly quickly, considering my extra long nap.

A few hours later, I was awoken by the sound of a light knocking on the door. I flicked the lamp beside my bed on, not fully aware of my surroundings, and began to walk towards the door. Before I could get there, my legs gave out on me and the knocking stopped.

I crawled back onto the bed. I looked around and quickly realized I was

completely alone - Dean and Sam were nowhere in sight.

The knocking started up again, only this time louder and more persistant. I gulped. The doorknob began to jiggle before the door slowly creaked open. The lights began to flicker. I saw a figure approaching, his eyes red and filled with hatred. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I began to sob heavily as it came closer and closer. I tried to move but I felt completely paralyzed. I was trapped. I closed my eyes, hoping it would somehow make it go away, but it didn't. Just then, I felt cold, rough hands on my neck and -

"Haylee!" I heard Sam's voice call out.

"Help," I whispered softly as the figure's grip on me tightened. "Please."

"Haylee!" This time it was Dean's voice. "Wake up!"

My eyes shot open. Dean and Sam were towering over me, their eyes filled with worry.

"You were having a nightmare," Dean said, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. It wasn't until then that I realized I had tears spilling down my cheeks. "You're okay now."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as I cried. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean whispered.

"If I hadn't gone there, none of this would have happened and -"

"Haylee?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Stop apologizing." He said, a sad smile on his face. I nodded.

"You're okay to sleep now?" Dean asked.

I bit my lip. "I think so. Is there any way one of you guys could..."

Sam cut me off. "Of course. Dean, why don't you take Haylee's bed and she can share mine?"

"Yes! That couch was killin' my back." He said.

I walked over to Sam's bed and crawled under the covers. Dean laid across the bed I previously occupied as Sam flicked the light off.

"Night, love you guys."

"Love you too Hales." They said as the room filled with quite.

I whimpered a little bit, staring at the door; that's when I felt Sam's arms pull him in a protective, safe hug.

"It's okay Hales." He whispered in my ear. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

When he said that, I knew it was true. Sure Dean and Sam can be too over protective sometimes and a total pain in the ass, but they always tried keeping me out of harms way. They've always put me first before themselves, before anyone.

I woke up the next morning to shifting on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean walking around the room getting things packed. I saw that they laid out clothes for me and packed the rest of my stuff.

"Morning." I yawned, sitting up on the bed.

"Morning Hales." Dean walked over and placed a kiss on the top of my head; Sam followed suit.

"Haylee, why don't you get dressed? We have to leave in about fifteen minutes." Sam suggested. "We'll stop somewehre and get some breakfast then."

I yawned again, and swung my feet over the side of the bed. "Okie dokie."

After everything was packed, we loaded up the impala and started to drive back home. Then I just realized that I have freaking school tomorrow! Ugh! And I doubt Sam and Dean would actually let me stay home because I missed so much already.

The drive took longer to get back because there was so much traffic. When we were getting close to home I texted Logan, saying I was about ten minutes away. When we pulled up in our driveway I saw him sitting outside on his step. He jumped up with the first sight of our car.

Just before the car was in park I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Haylee Nikole, wait until the car is in park before you get out;" Dean warned; I definitely didn't want to have to face the concequences, considering that my ass is still a little sore from yesterday; I'm not saying that they'll spank me if I get out, but I really didn't want to chance it.

As soon as the car was in park I jump out of the car and ran into Logan's arms.

"I missed you babe." He announced placing a soft quick kiss on my lips.

We heared Sam and Dean both clear their throats from behind us. I rolled my eyes but just ignored them.

" I missed you too."

"Do you want to go to the mall today?" He asked taking my hands in his. "After you get unpacked and everything."

"Umm, yeah-I just have to ask my brothers." I let go of his hands and was about to run in the house to ask Sam and Dean but when I turned around they were both staning on the porch.

I ran up to them. "Can't you give us some privacy?" I hissed.

Dean gave me a look to warn me about my tone.

"Anyway, can you take Logan and I to the mall?" I asked hopefully.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks then turned back to me.

"Yeah sure, we need to get some stuff anyway." Sam answered.

"And Haylee, we are willing to let you and Logan walk the mall by yourselves, only if we have your word, that you'll behave. We don't want to hear our names over the intercom telling to pick you up at the security office or anything like that understand me?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"But make sure it's okay with Logan's mom first." Sam added. I hugged both my brothers and ran back over to Logan.

"Logan, my brothers said that they'll take us to the mall and if it's okay with your mom they'll actually let us walk the mall by ourselves."

"That's great! Let me just run in and ask her!"

"Okay! I have to go inside but just come over when you have an answer." I smiled before he placed a kiss on my cheek and we ran in separate directions.

When the four of us got to them mall, Logan and I separated from Dean and Sam with a plan that Dean or Sam will check up on us just to make sure we're okay.

It's been about a half our since we went our separate ways and right now I'm waiting in the foodcourt for Logan to get done in the bathroom. When I was waiting by the restrooms, I saw Britany and her friend Jasmine walking up to me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Where's your little boyfriend? Or did he finally stop felling sorry for you and dumped your ass?" They were walking closer to me. "You know, everyone heard about youre mental breakdown." Her and Jasmine started laughing.

"Leave her alone Britany." Logan said as he stood by my side taking my hand in his.

We were about to walk away when Britany's annoying voice stopped me. "What, you're not so big and tough anymore?"

I turned around and clentched my fists together; Logan put a hand on my shoulder. I really wanted to punch her, but I promised Sam and Dean that I wouldn't get in trouble; I need them to trust me like they did before.

"Britany just leave her alone!" He said again, getting even more pissed.

That's when I saw Sam and Dean walk around the corner.

"Hey how about you leave our sister alone." Dean demanded to Britany and her friend as Sam and Dean stood on each side of Logan and I.

Britany scoffed.

"Whatever," she said, crossing her arms. "Let's go, Jas."

Her and her minion walked off in the other direction and I smiled up at my brothers, grateful for their interference.

"I cannot stand that girl." I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't listen to her," Logan cooed. "She's nothing."

I nodded and linked my fingers with his before looking back up at my brothers. "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, shooting me a sad smile.

We walked outside and piled into the impala. As we began to drive, I looked over at Logan who was absentmindedly staring out the window. I rested my head against his shoulder, despite being merely inches away from Dean and Sam, and he took my hand in his. We sat like that the whole car ride - not saying anything, completely content just to be in eachothers presence. When we arrived home, Dean and Sam went inside so we could say our goodbyes. I looped my arms around his neck and gave him a firm hug.

"I'm glad you're back." He smiled, leaning his forehead against mine.

I sighed. "Me too. I'll see you in homeroom?"

"Yeah," he said, putting his hands on either side of my face and pressing his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked into the house and threw myself down onto the couch. After a few minutes, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Miss me already?" I said with a giggle.

I heard a throat clear on the other end and I looked down at the phone, confused. "Haylee?"

I bit my lip as my face turned a shade of red. Definitely not Logan. "Yeah?"

"It's Zoey and Dylan."

"Oh my God, hey!"

"Who did you think we were?" I heard Dylan say and my heart broke a little.

"Nobody important." I lied.

"Well, apparently whoever it is, is more important than us." Zoey said quietly.

"So...wait, what is that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"You don't bother with us, Haylee. It's like we don't even know you anymore." Dylan said.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm in another state!" I said, sounding angrier than I intended.

"We just want you to let us in, Haylee." Zoey sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is going on with you. You won't tell us, though. You won't tell us anything! We've been with each other through everything - thick and thin. Why are you shutting us out all of a sudden? Are we not good enough for you now or something?"

"That's not it and you know it."

"So what is it? I mean, you have a boyfriend you haven't even told us about!" Zoey exclaimed and my breath hitched in my throat.

I swallowed thickly. "Who told you?"

"Nobody did, Haylee. We aren't stupid." Dylan said his voice cracking. My eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "It wasn't intentional. It just happened."

"I hope you're happy, Haylee. Really. I hope it's all worth it." Zoey sniffled.

And with that, the line went dead. I threw my phone down onto the coffee table before running into my bedroom and slamming the door shut. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door.

"Everything okay?" Sam said through the door.

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely. "I'll be out in a little bit."

He paused. "You're sure?"

"Uh huh." I said, hastily wiping the tears away.

"Okay." He said slowly before I heard him leave. I let out a sigh of relief.

I wasn't sure what hurt more - the fact that my best friends thought I was forgetting them or the fact that there might have been some truth to the things they were saying. I was shutting them out. My eating disorder was certainly not something to be proud of or flaunted but, hell, they did deserve to know. I silently cursed to myself.

Early the next morning, I heard a soft knock on my door. After several seconds, I heard the door creak open and I saw Dean's silhouette standing in the doorway.

"You up?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not feeling well today." I lied.

Dean looked down at me, concerned before putting his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a temperature."

"I have my period." I blurted out. It was a blatant lie but I knew it was enough to make him uncomfortable and not question it.

"Okay. You want to stay home?" He asked.

"I think it would probably be for the best." I said, pretending to double over in pain. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll get you some Tylenol. Get some rest and...Uh...do whatever it is you have to do. Yeah."

I gave him a thumbs up and he quickly scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Easier than I thought.

I felt guilty, knowing Logan was probably going to be looking for me, but I just didn't have it in me to go to school. I took my phone out of my side table drawer and stared at it for a minute. It hadn't broken, luckily, but it was still pretty scratched from throwing it yesterday. I turned it on and began typing a text to Logan.

To: Logan

Fr: Haylee

not going 2 school today. sick.

To: Haylee

Fr: Logan

:( i hope you feel better. get lots of rest.

To: Logan

Fr: Haylee

i will :) don't miss me too much

To: Haylee

Fr: Logan

not possible ;) love you

To: Logan

Fr: Haylee

love you too

I turned my phone off and set it on the table before drifting off into sleep once again.

A few hours later, Dean and Sam woke me up to inform me that they were gearing up for their hunt and they left two Tylenols on the kitchen table in case I needed them along with lunch and a movie. I thanked them and wished them luck.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, I was starting to feel anxious. I wanted so desperately to call Dylan and Zoey back but I didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. They probably hated me, anyway.

The doorbell rang, interrupting me from my thoughts. I ran into the foyer to answer it, assuming Dean or Sam had left their house key. I was surprised to see Logan waiting with a bag in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I said, running a hand through my hair.

He took a Rubbermaid container out of the bag and a stack of papers. "It's soup. You said you were sick, so...I mean, it's just Campbell's or whatever but...yeah. And here's some of the work you missed. And the notes from today."

My heart practically melted. "You shouldn't have done that."

"My mom helped." He smiled sheepishly and I couldn't hide the smile that was forming on my face.

"Your mom shouldn't have done that, then. You want to come in? I'm not contagious or anything."

He looked around warily. "Where's Dean and Sam?"

"Not here."

"In that case...sure. Just for a minute, though. I don't want to get on their bad side. Trust me, I've been there...it's not a fun place."

I snorted. "They like you, you know."

"Yeah, and I intend on keeping it that way." He smirked.

We walked into the kitchen and I set the soup on the counter, along with my homework.

"You want to watch TV or something?"

"Sure." He agreed.

I took his hand in mine and began leading him towards my bedroom. His feet were practically dragging on the ground and I looked up at him, confused.

"What's the problem?" I said, annoyed.

His eyes widened and he began to stutter. "I-I-I don't want to get in trouble."

"For what, exactly?"

"For being in your room." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. We were both so young, that hadn't even occurred to me.

"Dude, it's just a room." I said, the frustration evident in my voice.

After about two minutes, he finally relented. "Fine, but if we get in trouble.."

"We won't," I said. "Now come on, slowpoke."

We walked into the room and before I was able to say anything, he plopped down onto the bed.

"Somebody's getting comfortable, huh?" I teased. He simply smiled in return.

I crawled onto the bed and laid beside him, draping an arm over his waist as I let out a contented sigh.

"I'm so tired." He yawned, causing me to giggle.

"Don't fall asleep; otherwise I'll be forced to tickle you." I deadpanned.

"You wouldn't."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I absolutely would."

"It's a good thing I'm not ticklish, then."

"Oh, really?" I smirked, my fingers inching towards his sides. "We'll see about that."

"Don't do it!" He chuckled, grabbing my hands before I was able to tickle him. "I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do about it?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He paused for a moment as if he were deeply considering it and then attacked my sides with his hands, tickling me.

"I hate you!" I said in between laughs. He grinned.

"I'll stop." He said before laying back down on the bed.

After a minute, his eyes began to flutter shut and I heard him snoring lightly. I gently patted him on the stomach.

"Seriously, though, don't fall asleep. My brothers will be home soon." I reminded him.

"I'm not," he murmured sleepily. "I'm just resting my eyes."

"Okay. Maybe I will, too. Just for a minute, though."

I hear a soft knock on my door. I squinted my eyes open and shit! Logan was lying next to me, sound asleep. When the fuck did I fall asleep?

"Haylee?" I heard Dean's voice on the opposite side of the door.

I glanced over at the clock. We'd been asleep for an hour, at least. I gently shook Logan.

"You have to get up," I whispered. "And under the bed. Now."

He opened his mouth to speak but I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't question it," I whispered into his ear. "My brother is right outside of this door and if he finds you in here...trust me, you don't want him to find you in here."

His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. He crawled under the bed without saying anything and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, yeah?" I called out.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, peaking his head in. I nodded.

"Everything's fine."

"Where'd the soup come from?" He asked.

"Oh, Logan's mom brought it over. She's great, isn't she?" I said with an unusually large smile plastered on my face. Dean's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel like you're up to something." He said after a minute.

"What?" I scoffed. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're my little sister and I know you."

I heard Logan's heavy breathing from where I was sitting on the bed and I crossed my fingers, praying to God Dean couldn't hear him. Just then, Logan began to cough and I attempted to mask the sound by coughing myself.

"I must be coming down with a really bad cold or something." I said, pretending to sniffle.

Dean looked at me skeptically. "You're acting weird. Is it your girl problems?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open in shock. I didn't know what was worse - the fact that Dean just said "girl problems" or the fact that Logan could hear every word of our conversation.

"Yes," I said a little too quickly. "It's girl problems."

"I knew it." He sighed and I stifled a laugh.

"I'm gonna go get changed now," I said, jumping off of the bed and practically pushing him out the door. "I'll be out a little later."

Once he was fully out the door, Logan crawled out from underneath the bed.

"I thought I was going to die. My whole life flashed before me." He said, sighing dramatically. I rolled my eyes before playfully smacking him on the arm.

"I told you not to fall asleep!"

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm and scowling at me. "I was tired and your bed is comfortable. Not my fault."

I hit his arm again. "And the coughing...seriously? Did you want to get caught?"

"I couldn't help it! I think you got me sick."

"Yeah, yeah. You have to go now."

"How?" He asked.

"Out the window."

"The window?" He said incredulously.

"Uh huh."

"What if I fall and break my leg climbing out the window?" He pouted.

"It's a one story house. Suck it up."

He pressed his lips to mine before climbing out the window. "I'll text you later."

"Okay." I smiled, waving him off.

An hour later, I smelled something cooking in the kitchen. I walked in to discover the table fully set along with a tray of lasagna sitting on the counter. I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"Who made this?"

"I did!" Sam said, smiling proudly.

As I was about to sit down, I noticed a box out of the corner of my eye. I walked over and picked it up. "Stouffers, huh?"

"Okay, I didn't make it...per se. But I did set the oven and take it out of the box."

"Right." I snorted.

We all sat down and began digging in. I was so hungry, I practically inhaled mine. Dean and Sam looked on, amused.

"Hungry, huh?" Sam smirked.

"Oh, yeah." I said with a mouthful of food.

"Hey, how are Zoey and Dylan doing?" Dean asked after a minute. I frowned and set my fork down on my plate.

"Let me guess...you heard our conversation."

"A little bit. I wasn't eavesdropping it was just kind of hard not to hear you."

"Well...we're not talking, if that's what you're asking."

"What happened?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"They think I'm a bad friend." I sighed.

"They said that?" Dean asked.

"No, but they might as well have."

"Haylee..." Sam said slowly and I braced myself for a lecture. "You guys have been through so much together. You'll get past it. It might take some time but...trust me, you will."

"I don't know," I said, taking a sip of milk. "They hate me right now."

"I doubt that." Dean said, shoving a forkful of lasagna into his mouth.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours." They said in unison.

"Whatever," I sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

"How's Logan doing?" Dean said.

I froze. "What's that supposed to mean? You would know just as well as I do. You saw him yesterday and that's the last time I saw him, so..."

"I know, I just thought maybe you guys were texting or something."

"Oh, right. Yeah. He's good." I mentally slapped myself. Not only was I a shitty liar, but I was starting to feel extremely paranoid and defensive.

I took a napkin and wiped my face. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure." Sam said and I ran into my bedroom.

I laid down on my bed as the guilt started to seep in again. Just this morning, I was considering breaking up with Logan - when I saw him, though, everything changed. He was the only person who had the ability to make all of those feelings of anger and guilt melt away.

And really, even if I had broken up with him, it's not like it would have changed anything. I'd still be hundreds of miles away from my best friends and they'd still hate me.

I let out a frustrated sigh. When did it all get so damn complicated?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, we didn't get any reviews last chapter? Did it suck? I hope not! **** let us know what you think! **

When I got to school the next day, Logan could still tell that something was up with me. So I told him everything that went down with me Dylan and Zoey.

After school Logan came over to my house and we studied for our science test that was tomorrow.

"Logan are you staying for dinner?" Dean asked, walking into the living room where Logan and I are sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"If it's okay." He answered looking up at Dean with an innocent expression.

"No problem at all. We're getting Chinese is that okay?"

Logan nodded and I cheered. "Yay! We haven't had Chinese in a long time! Chicken lomeign please! No mushrooms!"

"Okay, Logan what do you want?"

"I'll have the same thing and but I'll have the mushrooms." He turned and smiled at me.

I scrunched my nose. "Eww, mushrooms, gross."

He started to tickle my sides and I giggled.

Dean stood there uncomfortably. "Well, I'm going to call it in and Sam's going to go pick it up. I'll be in the garage if you need anything."

"Okie dokie." I smiled and he left the room.

"Haylee, you should call Dylan and Zoey; I hate the fact that you're hurting. They're your best friends." Logan put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in a hug.

I nodded. I took out my phone and just when I was going to call Zoey's phone, my phone started ringing and the caller ID read 'Zoey'.

"Hi Zoey." I greeted softly.

"_Hi Haylee, Dylan's here too." _

"_Hi Haylee." _I heard is voice echo through the phone.

"Hi Dylan."

It was silent for about thirty seconds. "I'm sorry." The three of us blurted out in unison. We just started to chuckle.

"Guys, I'm sorry it seemed like I was shutting you guys out." I apologized feeling a tear form in my eyes.

"_It's okay Haylee, we know you didn't do it on purpose. We know it's hard considering you have school and everything." _Dylan replied.

"Okay, I'm going to let you guys in. I mean you are my best friends."

"_And we love you Haylee." _Zoey piped up.

"I love you guys too." I smiled. "Oh, guys this is Logan, my boyfriend."

"Uh, hi." Logan greeted to them.

I heard Zoey giggle. "_Hi Logan, I'm Zoey!" _

"I'm Dylan." Dylan's voice sounded sad.

We were on the phone for like a half hour before Sam back with the food. I had told them about my eating disorder and everything else. Zoey started to cry when I told her I had an eating disorder; she wished she was here to help me through it.

After dinner, Logan went home. Sam and Dean thought it would be a good idea if we took some time to study alone, just to make sure we don't get distracted. Because Sam said if I fail this test he's going to ground me from seeing Logan for a week, or two, it depends how bad the grade is.

Sam and Dean are happy though, that Dylan, Zoey and I worked things out. I am too. I was really starting to feel depressed again, knowing that my best friends are pissed at me.

After about an hour and a half studying on my own, in my bedroom, Sam and Dean walked in.

"Hales, you should go to bed, it's getting late." Sam said grabbing my science book that was right in front of my face.

I yawned. "Okay."

Dean walked over to me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Love you Hales, good night."

"Love you too Dean." I smiled climbing under my covers. "Night."

After flashing me a tired smile, Dean left my room.

"Love you Hales." Sam placed a kiss on my forehead before walking towards the door.

"Love you too Sammy." With that he turned off the light and left my room.

The next morning I woke up to Dean gently shaking me awake.

"Hales, time to get up for school." He whispered in my ear.

"Mmm, five more minutes." I groaned rolling over the the opposite side.

"No, Hales, now." He said firmly, but still calm.

My response was grabbing my pillow and shoving it over my head.

"Haylee Nikole." He warned.

"Ugh, fine." I sat up on my bed. "I'm up."

After Dean left my room I climbed out of bed. I took out my destroyed cuffed Bermuda shorts, my black and white sheer plaid boyfriend shirt, my black and white Buffal Vans and my mom's charm bracelet. When I walked downstairs, I grabbed a nutri-grain bar and walked outside to the Impala and waited for Dean to give me a ride to school.

When I arrived to homeroom Logan looked really excited to see me.

"Hey babe!" He greeted giving me a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey!" I smiled at his hotness.

"Okay so the school is having an end of the year dance next Friday, and I thought it would be cool to go, do you want to?"

"Duh!" I smiled interlocking my fingers with his and we stayed like that all through homeroom.

When I got in the impala with Sam and Dean after school I immediately asked if we could go to the mall.

"Can we go to the mall?" I asked as I picked my at a string that was on my book bag.

"Why?" Sam turned around to look at me.

"Well there's this school dance next Friday and I want to get a dress." I batted my eyes at him.

"Okay, but Haylee, if we don't like the dress you're not getting it, understand?" Sam narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

We were at the mall for about twenty minutes looking at dresses and I was getting really frustrated with Sam and Dean! They didn't like a single dress that I tried on! It's too short, to revealing, blah, blah, blah.

I walked out of the dressing room for the tenth time at 'Deb' wearing a dark blue, strapless, beaded dress.

"No." Dean pronounced flatly.

"Yeah, no." Sam agreed.

"Why?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Because it's too short," Sam started.

"And it shows too much of your back." Dean finished.

I scoffed in frustration. "You guys are unbelievable. This is like the tenth dress I tried on! And you didn't like any of them!"

"Haylee, watch it." Dean warned. "I know we're in public but you keep acting like this I'll bend you over my knee right here, understand?"

I wasn't sure if Dean was just bluffing or not, but I didn't want to take the chance.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Sorry."

I went searching for another dress and I think I finally found one that they would like.

After walking back in the dressing room, I changed out of the strapless dress and into the new selection.

I walked out of the fitting room wearing a light blue, La Belle Rhinestone 'Party Dress'.

"Haylee," Dean and Sam gasped.

I sighed. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing." Sam awed.

"I think we found your dress." Dean smiled. This made me so happy!

"You're beautiful Hales." Sam walked over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Sammy." I patted his back.

"Yeah Hales, you look just like mom." It looked like Dean had a tear in his eye, but being Dean he was trying to hide it.

Saturday rolled around and I found myself with nothing to do. I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I took the remote off the coffee table and began flipping through the channels aimlessly, unable to find anything I liked.

I hit the power button on the TV and rested my head against the arm of the couch, grateful for some peace and quiet. As my eyes began to drift shut, I heard Sam's cell phone go off. I stood up and began searching for it.

"Sam, your cell phone!" I yelled. Suddenly, the ringing stopped. I walked into the foyer and heard muffled voices coming from inside the little office they had set up. I went to open the door but stopped when I heard Dean's voice.

"The yellow eyed demon?" I heard him say into the phone. I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing I probably wasn't supposed to hear whatever was being said, and carefully pressed my ear against the door.

After several seconds of silence, Dean spoke again. "You think it's after Haylee?"

At the mention of my name, my breath caught in my throat.

"Are you positive, Bobby?" I heard Sam say. "Well, we have to stop this evil son of a bitch before it can even get near her."

After a minute, I heard the cell phone flip shut.

Dean turned to Sam. "Do we tell her?"

He shook his head. "We don't want to scare her. We have it under control...don't we?"

Dean paused. "Yeah. Yeah, we do."

"Nothing good will come out of telling her. Especially after what happened at that house, I just don't want to -"

Dean cut him off. "No, you're right."

"We should probably go hunt this thing," I heard Sam say as he approached the door.

I quietly tip toed back into the living room. I threw myself onto the couch and quickly turned the TV on, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything - they didn't.

"We're going to go, Hales. We'll be back in a few hours." Sam called out, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter.

"No!" I practically screamed. Sam looked down at me warily.

"What's your problem?" Dean barked. I frowned as I scrambled to find an excuse.

"Nothing. I just...I-I thought you guys were off today."

"Something came up," Sam said cryptically, his eyes avoiding mine. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay," I said sadly. "Be careful."

"Always are," Dean said, leaning down and ruffling my hair. "Remember to salt the windows and doors, okay?"

"Uh huh," I murmured, running a hand through my hair.

"Haylee..." Sam said slowly. I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget," he said, his tone firm. I swallowed thickly.

"I won't," I said quietly.

"Love you," Dean and Sam said at the same time and I smiled weakly at them.

"Love you too."

Once I heard the impala pull out of the driveway, I salted the windows and doors, careful not to leave any open spaces. I walked back into the living room and turned the TV off and for the second time that day, my eyes began to drift shut.

A few hours later, I found myself in a dimly lit restaurant surrounded by dozens of people I didn't know. I began to scan the crowded restaurant when I finally landed on a familiar face. He approached me with a small smile on his face.

"There you are," he said breathlessly, rubbing my arm.

"Can we leave, please?" I said before standing on my tippy toes and kissing him.

"Sure," he murmured against my lips, chuckling as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and climbed into a large SUV that was waiting out front. As soon as we pulled into my driveway, Logan reached over and opened the door.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I said, clinging to his arm. He shook his head.

"You have to go, Haylee. I can't come with you."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "But I-I'm scared."

"You have to do this alone." He said, his expression dark.

"Please don't make me do this," I said, my voice trembling with fear.

He looked down. "It's not up to me. I'm sorry."

I stumbled out of the SUV, my hands shaking. I looked behind me and the SUV had disappeared. I crawled up the brick path leading up to the house.

"Dean? Sam?" I called out.

The door swung open by itself and I slowly stood up and walked in, tears streaming down my face. The second I stepped foot in the house, my knees gave out on me and I fell to the floor. I laid there for several minutes, feeling completely helpless and paralyzed.

"Haylee." I heard a voice call out.

I looked up to discover a set of yellow, venomous eyes staring straight at me.

"No!" I screamed, the desperation evident in my voice. "Please.."

The eyes came closer and closer and then suddenly, everything went black. I jolted awake, sweat pouring down my face, and looked around. It was just a dream, I thought to myself. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a -

"BAM!"

I heard a commotion coming from inside my bedroom. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I sprinted towards the front door and over to Logan's house. I began pounding my fists against the door.

"Logan!" I cried.

The door flung open. "Haylee?"

I collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "Can I come in? I'm home alone and..."

"Of course you can," He cut me off, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. "What happened, baby?"

"I-I-I..."

"Shh, it's okay. Let's go into the living room, okay?"

I nodded and he scooped me up in his arms, shutting the front door behind him. He walked into the living room and set me down on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said, handing me a tissue.

I shook my head. "It's stupid."

"I doubt it."

"You won't believe me, anyway." I murmured, avoiding his gaze.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking at him. "Try me."

"Logan," I said after a minute. "Do you believe in, like, ghosts...and demons and things like that?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Why?"

"Well, my brothers and Uncle Bobby kind of hunt them. Ghosts, demons, all kinds of supernatural stuff."

He sat there for a minute, seemingly taking it all in.

"I overheard my brothers talking to my uncle about the yellow eyed demon - the thing that killed my mom. It might be after me," I said, letting out a shaky breath. "I heard a noise after I just had this really terrible nightmare and I freaked out a little."

He frowned.

"I told you it was stupid," I said, shaking my head.

"It's not stupid at all," he said, enveloping me in his arms. "I would have done the same thing."

"I can go, if you want me to. I just needed someone to talk to."

"I don't want you to." He said, stroking my cheek tenderly.

"Then I won't," I said, smiling a little. "I should probably call Dean and Sam to let them know where I am. Your mom doesn't mind that I'm here, does she?"

He brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Not at all. She loves you. And the phone's on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks." I said, pecking him on the lips before making my way into the kitchen and dialing Sam's number.

After telling Sam that I was over at Logan's house I walked back into the living room where he was waiting patiently on the couch.

"Haylee, I thought you said that your mom died in a fire? But a demon killed her?" He asked taking a hold of my hand.

I am so surprised how he's handling this. I thought he was going to freak out and never want to see me again. But he believes me.

I frowned, looking at the floor.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, I want to. You should know."

I swallowed thickly before speaking again. "The night on my six month birthday, my mom came into my nursery and the demon somehow brought her to the ceiling, my dad came in and she was bleeding from the ceiling, then she bursted into flames." Tears escaped my eyes. "I don't know why the demon was there that night, but my dad became a hunter to hunt the son of a bitch that killed her; and he killed other creatures along the way. He had my brothers working right beside him. We moved around a lot, until about five years ago we got a house in New York and they would take hunting trips close by, and when they were far, I would normally stay at my Uncle Bobby's house. Then my dad and brothers were in a car accident, which my dad was getting better, but he fell into a coma, then he died. After that accident my life has changed drastically; some for the better, and some for the worse."

Logan just sat there, listening, taking it all in.

"I know it's an all new level weird." I chuckled which made him smile.

"Yeah, it's weird, but it's real. I've always believed it that kind of stuff and I think it's cool that your family saves people and hunts these things down." He gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

I just looked at him and placed a gently kiss to his lips. "Thanks." I snuggled against his chest.

He responded but placing a kiss on the top of my head.

That's when I thought of something. "Logan, do you think we can go to my house for a second?"

"Sure, what for?"

"I wanna give you something." I flashed him a small smiled before standing up from the couch.

"Okay. Let me just go tell my mom." He stood up, interlocking his fingers with mine.

"Mom! We're going to go to Haylee's house for a couple minutes we'll be back!" He yelled, and I just chuckled.

After we got the okay, we walked over to my house.

We carefully walked over the salt line, which was thankfully not broken when I darted out of the house.

"Why is there salt in front of the doors and windows?" Logan asked curiously.

"Oh, the salt keeps the ghosts and demons out." I smiled.

"Gotcha," He laughed as we walked towards Dean's bedroom.

"Okay, try not to touch anything, because I don't want him to know I was in here. He doesn't like me going in his room when he's not here, or when I don't have permission." I notified Logan who was aimlessly looking around the bedroom.

"Okie dokie,"

I walked over to a little wooden box that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. I opened it to reveal a bunch of 'possession protection' necklaces. That's what I call them.

I took one out of the box and handed it to Logan. "Here,"

"This is cool… what is it exactly?" He held up the necklace to get a better look at it.

"It's a necklace that stops a demon from possessing you." I let out a small chuckle to how silly it sounded.

He smiled and put it around his neck. "I'll never take it off." He pulled me close to him and pressed his gently lips to mine. "Don't you wear one?"

I shook my head. "No, mine's on this bracelet." I held up my mom's charm bracelet.

"Oh." He replied wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing another kiss to my lips.

After about three minutes of standing in Dean's room in each other's embrace, we made our way out of my house and back to his. We sat on the couch, and started to watch 'The Stepfather'.

"You know, Dean and Sam are going to be pissed that I told you." I spoke up as the movie began.

"They're not going to kill me are they?" He joked, but I could tell that there was some seriousness to that question.

I laughed. "No they won't kill you. They like you Logan. And I'm glad you know. Now I don't have to keep anything from you." I snuggled closer to him and he put his arm around me in a protective way.

"I love you Haylee." He whispered and I looked up at him.

"I love you too Logan. You have no idea." He bent down slightly to give me another kiss.

Just as the movie was over I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hi Dean,"

"_Hey Hales, you still at Logan's?" _

"Yup, why?"

"_We're on our way home; we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. And I was just making sure." _

"Okay. We're just here watching a movie, so can you come get me when you get home?"

"_Sure. Love you Hales. Bye." _

"Love you too Dean. Bye."

With that we hung up.

After putting my phone back in my pocket I turned to Logan, who was just gazing at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

I giggled and kissed him. "You're hot you know _that_?"

"I've been told once or twice." He smiled which just made me laugh.

We were sitting there watching 'The Deadliest Catch' on the discovery channel when we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Logan's mom announced walking towards the door.

"Hi Dean, hi Sam!" I heard her greet them. "Haylee's in the living room."

"Ready to go Hales?" Sam asked as I was still paying attention to the TV.

"Yeah, just one second. This is over in like one minute. Josh is flipping out on Jake!" I said referring to the people on the TV show.

After the show was over, I gave Logan a quick kiss bye and I gave his mom a hug and thanked her for having me over.

When we entered the house I went straight for the TV so I can watch the next episode of 'The Deadliest Catch'.

Just as the episode started Dean came in and turned the TV off.

"Dean!" I whined.

"Haylee, where did Logan get that necklace?" He asked.

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about." I strayed away from his eyes.

"The necklace he was wearing Haylee!" He started to sound really frustrated. "You know the one with the Devil's Trap symbol on it."

"Oh, that necklace," I knew I was going to have to tell them I told Logan, it's just I was going to do it on my own time.

He snorted angrily. "Yeah _that _necklace."

"Me,"

Both Sam and Dean were starring down at me waiting for an explanation.

"I umm, I told him… I told him what you guys do, and I told him about mom and-"Dean cut me off.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded from me.

"I'm sorry; I just got scared and-"

"There's a reason that we don't tell people Haylee!" Sam exclaimed.

"But we can trust Logan."

Dean shook his head. "It doesn't matter… you should've least talked to us about it first."

"I'm sorry, it kinda just happened, I got scared and I needed someone to talk to." I looked up at both my brothers whose expressions softened.

"Why were you scared?" Sam asked after a minute. I bit my lip.

"I had a nightmare," I said, looking at the floor. "It's not a big deal."

"About what?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Well, I heard you guys talking to Uncle Bobby and -"

"You were eavesdropping?" Dean exclaimed, the anger evident in his voice.

"No!"

"Haylee." Sam said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Fine, I was. I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional it just sort of...happened."

"How much did you hear?" Dean asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Enough." I said, my tone clipped.

"Look, Hales, the only reason we didn't tell you was because we didn't want to scare you. We have everything under control, okay? We aren't going to let anything bad happen to you." Sam said sincerely.

My lower lip began to tremble and I nodded. "I know you won't. It's just scary, you know?"

"We know." Dean said, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Come here," Sam said, extending his arms out to me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"No hug for me?" Dean asked with a smile when we broke apart. I giggled a little before walking over and hugging him.

Later that night, I found myself tossing and turning yet again. After about an hour, I finally gave up on trying to sleep and propped myself up so I could see the alarm clock - it read 3:54am. I stood up and slowly began making my way towards the bathroom. I walked in and turned the faucet on before splashing some cold water onto my face.

As I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of juice, I could faintly hear two people whispering. I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out who it was

"Dean? Sam?" I whispered. Nothing.

I reached around and began searching for the lightswitch on the wall.

"Hello?" I said, this time a little louder.

I flipped the lightswitch on and screamed in horror at the sight in front of me. Dean and Sam's lifeless bodies were laying sprawled out on the kitchen floor. I ran over and took the phone off the hook before dialing 911.

"Hello?" I said into the phone but the line went dead. "Hello?"

A menacing laugh filled the musky room. As I turned around, I was greeted by a figure with yellow eyes. The figure slowly began creeping towards me. My hands were shaking and my mouth was dry - I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Please, don't." I said in a mere whisper as I backed up against the wall. It had me cornered. "M-m-my brothers...why?"

"I didn't want anyone to get in the way." A voice said.

"Of what?" I cried.

"This."

Before I even knew what was happening, I was getting slammed against the wall - hard. I fell to the floor as the figure crept towards me. I let out a strangled cry as I begged the creature not to kill me.

Suddenly everything went black and I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. It was just a nightmare, I reminded myself. It was just a fucking nightmare. I took a deep breath as I stifled a sob - the nightmares were getting more and more intense and realistic. I slowly kicked the covers off and got out of my bed before darting into Sam's room.

"Sam! Sam!" I shook him.

He rubbed his eyes. "Haylee? What's the matter?"

I let out a shaky breath as I attempted to explain my nightmare to him. When I was done, he looked up at me with a sad smile.

"Calm down, Hales." He said, wiping a tear from my cheek. "It was just a dream."

"Can I sleep in here for the rest of the night?" I sniffled.

"Come on," he said, patting the empty space next to him. I climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

"Night, Hales."

Dean and Sam took the next day off to spend some quality time with me - which, if I was being honest, was kind of nice. We watched movies and ate junkfood (well, I did mostly) and even played some board games. I liked spending time with them as my brothers, not them as my legal guardians. By the time Monday rolled around, though, I was anxious to see Logan.

"Hey, you." He said early that morning in homeroom, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

I yawned. "Hey."

"Tired?" He said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked over at me, concerned. I didn't want to mention the fact that the nightmares were becoming a regular occurence or that they were keeping me up half the night - it would just be more reason for him to worry.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." I said, giggling a little. He nodded his head in understanding.

I managed to make it through the day drama free, with the exception of the test I received back in fourth period. It didn't make sense - I mean, I studied! Even if it was just five minutes before class started, it should've counted for something. Dean and Sam were going to be livid.

Logan's mom agreed to give me a ride home that day, seeing as how we were neighbors and all. I gave his mom a quick hug and thanked her for the ride before going home. When I walked through the front door, I was greeted by Sam who was tapping away on his computer and Dean who had his head buried in a bag of chips.

"Hey, how was school?" Sam said, looking up from the laptop that was sitting on the table infront of him.

I shrugged a little. "You know, nothing new."

"Hey, did you get that science test back?" Dean asked, munching noisily on a chip.

I cringed. I was praying they'd forget about it - apparently not. "Um, yeah."

"Can we see it?" Sam asked.

I reluctantly pulled it out of my bag and handed it to them, covering my eyes before I could see their reaction.

"Haylee Nikole Winchester, a D?" Sam exclaimed.

"You studied for this, didn't you?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah." I said - it wasn't a complete lie.

"Then how did you get a D?" Sam asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. Sam set the piece of paper down on the table and ran a hand through his hair, as if internally debating whether or not I should be punished.

"Okay, Haylee, here's what's going to happen...for the next week you're going to stay home every night and study. Which means no Logan and-" Sam began.

"But Sam, Logan has nothing to do with this!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"He has everything to do with it, Haylee. Maybe not directly but...you've been so distracted by him lately. You're such a smart kid and I don't want to see you fall short because of some boy." He said softly.

"You can't blame Logan for shit tha -"

"Hey, watch your language or you'll get a bar of soap, you hear me?" Dean interjected.

"Yes." I said, clearly annoyed. I turned to Sam. "What about the dance?"

"You can still go." He said after a minute.

I clapped my hands together excitedly and let out a squeal before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," he said, ruffling my hair. "I want you to do your homework at the kitchen table tonight, though."

I sighed. "Okay."

After an hour and a half of science homework, I was completely fed up. I had no fucking clue what half the words on the worksheet even meant. I threw my pencil down onto the table and let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is such bullshit. Maybe if the teacher didn't suck so much and actually, I don't know, taught us something I wouldn't be sitting here right now." I muttered under my breath.

I heard a throat clear behind me and I froze.

"I warned you about your language, Haylee."

"But Dean!" I whined.

"That's not going to work this time." He said before grabbing my upper arm and gently leading me towards the bathroom. He flipped the toilet seat down and instructed me to sit.

He took a fresh box of soap out of the bathroom cabinet and held it infront of my face. I looked down at it apprehensively.

"Haylee." He said sternly.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. His expression hardened and I knew it was unavoidable. I slowly opened my mouth and took the bar of soap between my lips. After about four minutes, he took it out and made me rinse my mouth out.

"Go finish your homework," he said, patting me on the back. "If you need help, ask Sam. Science wasn't my best subject."

"Okay."

After I was done my homework and dinner, I got into my pajamas and settled into the living room couch - only for Sam to turn the TV off just as the Deadliest Catch was about to come on.

"Please, Sammy! It's a new episode!" I pouted, cradling the remote.

He snatched it from me. "Not tonight."

I opened my mouth to argue but I knew it wasn't going to do me any good. His mind was made up.

"Fine." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Goodnight, Haylee. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." I said before walking into my bedroom and shutting the door behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I"m not sure what happened to the quotation marks in the first half of this chapter... uploading this chapter was a pain! Ugh! but yeahh hope you enjoy! :D

I was tossing and turning for like ever trying to get back to sleep! Every time I did fall asleep I kept seeing that damn yellow-eyed demon! After being awaken for the fifth time because of a nightmare, I quietly made my way to Dean's bedroom. I entered his room to find him sound asleep. Well who wouldn't be at two in the morning… oh wait, me!

I tiptoed quietly to his bed.

"Dean." I whispered giving him a light shake. "Dean."

He let out a small grunt and lifted his head slightly off the pillow.

"Haylee? What's wrong?" He wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

I looked down at the floor.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

I nodded. 'More like five.' I said that last part to myself.

He moved over to the other side of the bed, pulling down the covers for me to get in.

After I got into the bed, I immediately gave Dean a hug.

"I love you Dean." I muffled in his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you too Hales. We won't let anything happen to you, okay. That thing won't even get near you, I promise."

I nodded against Dean's chest as I closed my eyes. It took me minutes to fall asleep. When I was in the presence of my brothers or even Logan, I had no trouble sleeping because I always felt protected and safe.

The next morning I woke up to Dean lightly shaking me awake.

"Hales, you have to get ready for school." He whispered in my ear.

I just groaned and rolled over to face him. "Dean can I please stay home today?"

He nodded his head. "No, Haylee, your grades are dropping enough already."

I sat up on the bed to face Dean and Sam who just walked in.

"But I'm so tired; I'm not going to be able to focus anyway." I said with a slight whine in my voice as I ran my hand through my messy hair.

Sam spoke up this time. "Well, try to. If you're tired you can take a nap when you get home. Plus, you only have about two and a half weeks of school left and you don't have school tomorrow or Thursday."

"But-"

"You're going, now get ready." Dean affirmed before leaving his bedroom.

"Ugh!" I signed falling back onto the bed.

After I was done getting ready I went downstairs wearing a pair of my blue and brown plaid pajama pants, my blue 'Denver Broncos' short sleeved 'crew' t-shirt and my moccasins.

"There I'm ready." I mumbled sitting down at the table after grabbing a pop tart out of the cabinet.

"Okay, well you can eat that in the car; you're going to be late." Dean announced grabbing his keys off the counter and walking towards the door.

After stuffing the last bite of the one pop tart in my mouth, I got up off the chair and grabbed my book bag. After I gave Sam a hug bye, I followed Dean to the car. The car ride to school was quiet. I begged Dean to turn the radio off; I just wasn't feeling the music this morning.

Walking into homeroom I saw Logan sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey babe." I greeted tiredly as I took my seat next to his desk.

"Hey," He smiled but it faded quickly. "Haylee what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just really, really tired and I don't feel like being in school right now. But the only thing that's keeping me here is you."

He stroked my cheek tenderly before leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

The day went by pleasantly fast. Logan's mom had given me another ride home.

When we got out of the car I gave her a hug and thanked her for the ride before she went in the house to leave Logan and I outside.

"You should go take a nap babe." He said running his left hand through my hair.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist and pecked him on the lips before laying my head on his shoulder. He enclosed the little space between us by pulling be closer to him.

"I'll be over later okay?" He said after we pulled apart.

I nodded. "Can't wait." I said in total exhaust.

We gave each other one more kiss before going into our separate houses.

"Hey Hales, how was school?" Sam asked as I walked into the living room, plopping my book bag down on the floor near the kitchen doorway. I looked over and saw Sam sitting on the recliner chair and Dean sitting on the couch.

I shrugged plopping down on the couch next to Dean.

I stretched out on the couch, resting my head on Dean's lap.

"You comfy?" He asked with a chuckle.

I turned to look at him and gave him a tired smile. "A little bit."

I let my eyes flutter shut as I saw 'Everybody Loves Raymond' appear on the TV screen.

A couple hours later I had woken up to the sound of muffled voices. I was still positioned on the couch but I wasn't in the company of my brothers like I was when I had fallen asleep. I lifted my head to look towards the kitchen where I was hearing the voices. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch and stood up. I quietly walked over to the kitchen, hearing a low conversation between Sam and Dean.

"Sam, I really do think she should go back to therapy." I heard Dean say as I stood behind the wall where they can't see me.

"Dean I agree with you, she's not getting much sleep, because of these nightmares and I don't what to do for her." Sam replied when I decided I should speak for myself.

"I'm not going." I confirmed, walking into the kitchen crossing my arms over my chest.

"Haylee, you haven't been getting sleep, you've been having nightmares and woke us up every night-we just don't know what to do." Sam replied his expression and tone turning sad.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm fine."

It was Dean's time to speak. "You're obviously not fine Hales."

"What is she going to do to change that? Nothing."

"You're going, that's final." Sam closed the case.

"No I'm not! And you can't make me!" I yelled, turning around and making my way out of the kitchen and to the front door. "I'm going to Logan's!"

I slammed the front door shut before Sam or Dean had time to object.

I ran over to Logan's with a few tears falling down my cheeks. I rang the door bell and he answered. Before he can say anything, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

"Let's go in the living room." He suggested and led me to the couch. "Haylee what's wrong? I thought you weren't allowed to see me for a week?"

I shook my head. "I don't care, my brothers are being assholes right now and I needed to talk to you." I composed myself.

"What'd they do?" He wiped a tear from my eye.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I looked away from him, but he gave me a gentle squeeze to my hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to. But I'm here for you, you know that don't you?"

I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah I do. It's just that… Sam and Dean want me to go back to therapy."

He looked at me worriedly. "What for?"

I sighed sadly before answering. "I've been having nightmares; and that's why I'm so tired lately."

His face changed from worry to sad. "Are these nightmares like the one you had Saturday?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah-the yellow-eyed demon. I see him every time I close my eyes! For the past three nights I woke up my brothers because I couldn't sleep by myself. I'm just so scared. The only time I feel safe anymore is when I'm with them or you." My voice started to shake as the tears were fighting their way out again.

"Oh." He looked down quickly, but not letting go of my hand.

"You think I should go back to therapy don't you?" I pulled my hand away. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on yours Haylee!" He grabbed my hand again. "I'm just trying to make sense of all of this."

"You're right, I'm sorry I'm being so defensive. I know it's a lot to process."

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

**Dean's POV**

"Thanks Bobby, see you tomorrow. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone with Uncle Bobby. I had called him to see if he could drive down here to see Haylee, maybe he could help.

"Dean, I'm going to Logan's to get Haylee." Sam announced on his way out the door.

When I heard the front door shut I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

**Haylee's POV**

Just when I was getting ready to go back over to my house we heard the doorbell ring. Logan gave a small smile before walking to the door to answer it.

"Hey Logan, Haylee's here right?" I heard Sam's voice.

"Uh yeah," Came Logan's shaky response.

I walked out to the door, and just when I was about to give Logan a kiss goodbye, Sam yanked me away before I was able to.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as Sam closed the door behind us.

"What were you thinking leaving like that?" He demanded, guiding me back to our house.

"I'm twelve-years-old, I think I'm old enough to walk next door by myself." I claimed. "Plus, it's not like you didn't know where I was."

"Oh yeah? Well start acting like it. And you know as well as I do that you're not allowed to leave the house; remember our agreement?" We entered the house and I followed him into the dining room.

"Well maybe if you guys weren't acting like such-"He cut me off before I can finish my sentence.

"Enough Haylee! You still want to go to the dance Friday night?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

That's when I realized I was walking on thin ice, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"That's what I thought."

I turned around and walked into the living room to watch TV. After I sat down on the couch, I went to grab the remote but out of nowhere Dean came up behind me and snagged it before I could.

"Haylee, I want you to go to your room until dinner."

"Dean! I'm sorry I just left but I was pissed and I wanted to get the hell out for a while!"

"Haylee Nikole, do you want another bar of soap in your mouth like yesterday?"

I sunk back in the couch cushion and shook my head.

He leaned forward to look straight in my eyes. "Then I suggest you watch your language."

"Sorry." I mumbled as he backed off.

"Okay. But go to your room. I'll come get you when dinner is done."

I got up off the couch and slouched my way to my bedroom.

I put on Linkin Park's CD 'Minutes to Midnight' and had that blaring through my bedroom as I laid face down on my bed.

Half way through the CD at the song 'Hands Held High' I heard a knock on my door and someone walk in.

"Hales, dinner is ready." Dean's calm voice rang through my head. I sniffled and mumbled an 'okay'.

"Haylee, what's wrong?" He asked; I felt the bed sink as he took a seat next to me.

I looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Dean, I don't want to go back to therapy. She's not going to be able to help! She's going to think I'm crazy! Think about it! If I tell her about these nightmares, I'm probably somehow going to tell her about what you guys do, what dad did. I'll probably end up in a rubber room! Seriously! She's not going to be able to help! It would just be a waste of time and money, and she'll only enjoy it because she'll get to see you. Do you really want me to go to someone who's in love with you?"

"I understand why you don't want to go, okay? It's just Sam and I don't know what to do. We feel so helpless."

I saw him wipe a tear away, but if I would catch him on it, he would just say something was in his eye.

"Dean, you and Sam being there for me when I need you guys, that's all I need you guys to do. I feel so safe with you guys. And it's just easier to fall asleep when I'm with one of you. Because I know you guys would kill any evil son of a bitch that tried to hurt me."

He gave me a stern look for the last thing I said. I won't doubt if I would get the soap later, after dinner probably. But who knows maybe he'll forget.

"Haylee, we love you so much, you know that right?" He spoke up. "We're not letting that thing get near you. It'll have to go through me and Sam first." When he said that, I just shivered, remember one of my nightmares when I found Sam and Dean dead. "And she is not in love with me." He quirked a smile.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. "I love you too Dean!" Then I giggled. "And she totally is!"

After I composed myself, we both walked to the kitchen where Sam was waiting at the table. On the table was a plate with three steaks and for sides there was corn and mashed potatoes.

I offered to clean the table after dinner and when I was finally done I took a seat at the table and exasperated a sigh.

"Haylee! Can you come here please!" I heard Dean call me from down the hall.

I walked out of the kitchen, down the hall passed my room and Dean's room and to the bathroom where Dean was leaning against the sink with his arms across his chest.

"Yeah?" I wondered, having a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"Take a seat." He pointed to the toilet after he had put down the toilet seat.

I then saw the bar of soap sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Dean, I'm sorry I said…you know…but it just slipped out." I pouted.

"I don't care Haylee. I warned you earlier. And I'm pretty sure you knew this was going to happen."

He got me there. "But Dean, you and Sam curse a lot! Isn't that hypocritical?"

He didn't look pleased. "Haylee, Sam and I aren't twelve-years-old. Now sit."

I was walking on thin ice already so I knew better than to argue. I sat down on the toilet seat like I had last night. Dean held the soap in front of my mouth. I gulped before he slid the soap in between my lips.

He couldn't help chuckle with the expressions I was giving. This stuff is so fucking gross! After about six minutes he finally took the soap out of my mouth.

"Rinse up Hales." When he said this, I bolted off the toilet seat and poured the water in my mouth. It took several attempts to fully get the gross taste out of my mouth.

"Man that stuff is so gross!" I groaned, dramatically putting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know. That's why it's called a punishment. If it was good, there would be no point of doing it." He patted my back.

I looked at him and I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

He smiled and we walked out of the bathroom. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked as we came around the corner.

Dean and I both nodded out heads eagerly.

"Can you make popcorn?" I smiled at Sam.

He nodded. "Yeah, and you go pick the movie." He ruffled my hair before walking into the kitchen.

I walked over to our collection of DVDs and pick out 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off.' It was our dad's favorite movie. This is the first time after he died that I would be watching it. It's been on TV a lot but I just couldn't bring myself to watch it. It reminded me of him too much and it hurt.

"How's this one?" I walked over to Sam and Dean who were hovered by the stove attempting to make popcorn.

When they saw the movie they both looked up at me and smiled. "That's a good choice." Sam complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Uhh, what are you guys doing?"

"We're making popcorn." Dean affirmed.

"You know it only works if you have the right burner on." I tried to stifle a laugh but failed. I was cracking up laughing.

"Yeah that may just work." Sam joked as he turned on the correct burner.

About an hour into the movie I fell asleep. My head on Dean's lap and my legs stretched out on Sam's lap. A few hours later I was woken up by gentle movement.

"Mmmm, Dean?" I groaned as I was being lifted.

"Yeah, I got you Hales." He whispered.

"Can I sleep in your room again?"

"Sure thing little sis," He laid me down the on comfy bed and I felt the bed shift as he got in. I don't remember if I said anything else; the only thing I remember is falling asleep right away.

Early the next morning, I was awoken by a light knock on the door. I squinted my eyes open as I peered around the room. The side of the bed Dean had previously been occupying was empty and the smell of bacon wafted through the air. I heard another knock on the door, only this time louder.

"Come in," I called out, rubbing my eyes.

I laid my head against the pillow and as I slowly began to drift back to sleep, I heard a familiar voice.

"You aren't going to say hi to me?"

"Uncle Bobby!" I squealed, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by for a visit," he said with a smile.

"It's like, an eight hour drive. It's not exactly in the neighborhood," I said, scratching my head. He paused.

"Wanna walk into the living room with me for a minute? I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure," I said, smiling.

We walked into the living room and I sat Indian style on the sofa. He took a seat next to me.

"I heard you've been having nightmares about yellow eyes." He began, his tone soft and understanding.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Every time I try to sleep by myself, he's there. It's like...I can't make him go away."

"Can you tell me about your dreams?"

"Well...the other night, I dreamt that I was sitting at home...back in New York...with dad, Dean and Sam. And dad, h-he was possessed..." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "We were all pinned up against the wall and he was torturing Dean. There was so much blood and Dean was screaming in pain...'don't you let it kill me! Don't you let it kill me!' After he fell unconscious, though, he was left alone. And then he moved on to Sam. It was so horrible, Uncle Bobby! After Sam collapsed, he moved onto me...but before he was able to hurt me, I woke up."

Bobby pulled me close and I sobbed into his shoulder as the vivid memories came rushing back to me. "Shh, Hales." He murmured.

He lightly grabbed my chin and tilted my head so I was looking him straight in the eyes. "We're going to kill this thing, okay? Try not to think about it so much. You might not have nightmares because when you think about something so much, it's stuck in your head."

"I know," I sniffled.

"And try cutting Dean and Sam some slack. They have a lot on their hands with the yellow eyed demon and making sure nothing happens to you - you're the most important thing in their lives."

"Okay," I said, smiling a little. "But I still have to do my job of being the annoying little sister."

Uncle Bobby chuckled. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble, though. Dean told me he put soap in your mouth two nights in a row?"

I nodded as my cheeks turned bright pink.

He looked over at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "You know something, Haylee? Your father would be so proud of you right now."

I smiled sadly as I thought back to when I was young and I got into a fight with my father...I couldn't even remember what it was about - I just remember a lot of yelling and me giving him a hard time, like I always did. I remember us making up and him telling me how much he loved me, and how he'd always be there for me. A tear slipped down my cheek and my Uncle Bobby brushed it away, a proud smile on his face.

"Try therapy, Haylee."

"Uncle Bobby -" I began but he cut me off.

"Just think about it?" He asked.

"I'll think about it," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"C'mon, I think your brothers are cooking up some breakfast." He said after a minute, taking my hand and leading us into the kitchen.

"Hey, Hales!" Sam called out as he struggled to flip a pancake on the pan. I giggled.

"Hey." I said, taking a seat next to Dean at the kitchen table. Uncle Bobby sat across from us.

"You sleep okay?" Dean asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded as Sam set a plate full of food in front of me.

"How's school been goin', Hales?" Bobby asked.

I nibbled on a piece of toast. "Okay."

"Just okay?" He said, giving me a pointed look. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Good. It's good," I shoved a fork full of food into my mouth.

"Logan called, Haylee." Sam said, sitting at the table next to Uncle Bobby.

"Okay," I said quickly, hoping Bobby wouldn't pick up on it.

"Who is Logan?" He asked.

I nearly choked on my food. "Um, nobod-"

"Haylee's boyfriend," Dean said, smirking. I kicked him under the table.

"Oh, really?" Uncle Bobby said, his eyebrows raised. "I'll have to meet him."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." I squeaked nervously.

After breakfast, I made my way into my bedroom and plopped down onto the bed with the house phone in my hand. I punched Logan's number in and after two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Hey," I said, smiling to myself.

"Haylee?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"It's okay. I called you like an hour ago and I must've fallen asleep on the couch or something - what's up?"

"You called me first." I said, giggling. He chuckled.

"Oh, right. My mom wanted to know if your brothers were dropping off or picking up."

"Oh!" I said, it suddenly occurring to me that the dance was tomorrow. "Um, I don't know, I'll ask them. My uncle's here right now."

"Your Uncle Bobby?"

"Yep."

"He flew in from New York?"

"Drove, actually. He said he's just here to visit but I think my brother's must have called him and told him I was giving them a hard time."

"That sucks," he sighed. "How pissed were they yesterday?"

"Not much, surprisingly."

"Are they still making you go to therapy?"

"I told my uncle I'd think about it." I shrugged.

"Can I see you today?" He said after a minute. I bit my lip.

"I don't know. Dean and Sam have been kind of strict after the whole science test thing."

"Oh," he said the disappointment evident in his voice. "I know that movie you wanted to see comes out at midnight and I thought maybe -"

"Well, I can ask." I said, cutting him off.

"Okay. Call me back?"

"Yep. I love you."

"Love you too." He said, and the line went dead.

I stood up and made my way back into the kitchen were Sam and Dean were busy clearing the kitchen table.

"Hey, Hales, did you call Logan back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to know if I could go to a movie tonight."

"No." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Please, Sammy?" I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"No." He said, his tone firm. I frowned.

"Dean?" I pouted.

"Absolutely not." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

I threw my hands up and let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever. You guys don't let me do anything!"

"It's a part of your punishment, Haylee."

"Ugh, whatever. I'll be in my room if you need me."

I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me before calling Logan back. After about a minute of ringing, his voicemail picked up.

"Hey, Logan, it's Haylee. My brothers said no but...I don't care, I'm going. I'll meet you by Dean's impala around 11:30ish. I just want to make sure they're all asleep before I leave." And with that, I hung up the phone.

The remainder of the day was somewhat pleasant, despite my little argument with Dean and Sam in the kitchen. I got to some quality time with Uncle Bobby and I had to admit, it was nice. Around sixish I was forced to go grocery shopping with Dean, Bobby and Sam, much to my dismay. After we got home, they cooked up some dinner and we all gathered around to watch a movie. I found myself watching the clock the entire time, just counting the minutes until I got to see Logan again. After the movie was over, we all said goodnight and went into our respective rooms. Around eleven fifteen I walked out and listened, making sure everyone was asleep before climbing out my window and running over to Dean's impala where Logan was waiting for me.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I said, pecking him on the lips.

"You ready?"

"Yep," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"The theater is about three blocks down so we should make it in time."


	15. Chapter 15

We arrived at the theater about fifteen minutes later and it was pretty dead for a midnight showing, with the exception of a few kids from around the neighborhood. We bought our tickets and made our way to the very back of the theater, just in case. Logan linked his fingers with mine just as the previews began to play. I put my head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh.

"You know, I'm dead if they ever find out." I whispered, just as the lights dimmed and the opening credits began to roll.

"Yeah, well, we'll be dead together. My mom kinda doesn't know I'm out, either."

"Really?" I said, surprised. He nodded. For some strange reason, it made me feel slightly better. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I smiled up at him as the movie began.

Once the movie ended, we exited the theater hand in hand.

"That movie was great," I said, smiling up at him.

"Eh, it was too sappy."

"But that's what made it great!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled and shook his head before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I reached up and put my hand in his, linking our fingers together.

"You do realize we're going to get a grand total of...five hours of sleep tonight, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It was worth it, though, wasn't it?"

"It was," he smirked.

We cut through the woods; which probably wasn't the best idea, all things considered, but I was tired and desperate to get home and I felt safe with Logan by my side.

About three minutes later, we began making our way down our street. Just as we turned the corner, I looked over at my house and my heart dropped. All the lights were on. I squeezed Logan's hand, hard.

"Oh my god," I said, clutching my chest. Logan looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Look." I gestured towards the house and his eyes widened.

"Shit. Should I go in with you or..?"

"No!" I squeaked nervously, my eyes never leaving the house. "It'd probably just make the situation worse. Plus, I don't want to drag you down with me."

"You're sure?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

As we got closer and closer to the house, my nerves were starting to get the better of me. I briefly considered running in the other direction but I knew it would do more harm than good.

When we finally arrived back at the house, we stood at the end of my driveway for a minute saying goodbye. I leaned into his warm embrace as he wrapped both arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"Good luck in there," he said with a sad smile.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it," I said, kissing him one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, waving him goodbye.

I slowly made my way up the brick pathway leading up to the house. I opened the door and quietly tiptoed in, hoping maybe the lights were left on accidentally when somebody went to get a drink or go to the bathroom. However, my fears were confirmed when I walked into the kitchen and saw Uncle Bobby, Dean and Sam gathered around the table. They all looked extremely beat down and tired and I suddenly felt a wave of guilt crash over me.

"Please don't be mad at me -" I began, but I was cut off.

"Haylee Nikole, where the fu - where have you been?" Dean exclaimed, clearly livid. I cowered.

"It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning!" Sam said, banging his fist on the table. "Another five minutes and we would've called the cops!"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Uncle Bobby asked, a disappointed look on his face.

"I-I-I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't, I guess...how did you guys know?" I asked, a tear slipping down my cheek. I hated being yelled at, even when I deserved it.

"I woke up twenty minutes ago to check on you because of the nightmares you've been having and...you were gone." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Where were you?" My Uncle Bobby spoke up. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I went to the movies." I said, avoiding eye contact with all three of them.

"The movies?" Dean said, letting out a humorless chuckle. "With Logan?"

"No," I lied. "Somebody from school."

"Right." Sam rolled his eyes, making it clear that he didn't buy it.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Haylee." Dean said after a minute, and I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away.

"Go get in your pajamas and go to bed. We'll discuss this tomorrow...you have school in the morning." Sam said.

I scurried into my room and put my pajamas on before climbing into bed and under the sheets. I felt tears sting my eyes yet again and I let them fall, not caring anymore. I knew I was in for a pretty big punishment the following day, but I didn't care - disappointing my brothers to the extent that I did, that was worse than any punishment I could've received.

Early the next morning, my alarm went off and I didn't bother hitting the snooze button. I trudged out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans along with a white; lose fitted t-shirt and my converse. I made my way into the kitchen where Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby were quietly eating breakfast. They didn't say anything when I walked into the room and I took that as a bad sign.

"Breakfast is on the counter," Dean said, not looking at me. I nodded and sat down in the empty seat next to Sam.

"Haylee, you aren't going to the dance tonight." Uncle Bobby said after a minute.

"What?" I shrieked.

"We don't know how else to get through to you, Haylee." Sam spoke up.

"I made a mistake, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" I cried, burying my face into my hands. Their expressions softened but they stood their ground.

"Stop crying." Uncle Bobby said, his tone firm.

"Please, Uncle Bobby. We already bought the dress a-and I've been looking forward to this for so long and...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What you did was wrong. You realize that, don't you?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes at me. I nodded my head furiously.

Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby exchanged looks and I crossed my fingers. Dean leaned over and whispered something into Sam's ear before whispering it to Bobby, too. They both nodded.

"Okay, Haylee. You can go to the dance but...after that, you're grounded. For a week." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"And you're going to therapy." Dean added.

"And you are not going to give your brothers a hard time, you hear me?" Uncle Bobby said.

"Thank you guys so much!" I exclaimed, jumping up and throwing my arms around Uncle Bobby, Dean and then Sam. "I'm so sorry, you guys. I'm never going to put you through anything like that again."

"We know."

School came and went and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Logan had informed me in homeroom that his mom would be dropping us off at school around sixish. The second I got home, I raced into my bedroom and began getting ready.

I flat ironed my hair and applied a small amount of make-up before slipping my dress on. It was light blue with straps that came to the front with rhinestones beaded onto them. I slipped my baby blue platform pumps on and took my mom's bracelet off of my dresser to complete my look. I took one final look in the mirror and slowly made my way down the stairs where I discovered Logan waiting for me on the bottom step. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants along with a white, button up dress shirt and a black tie. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. My cheeks turned bright pink as I let out a breathy laugh.

"Thank you. You look handsome," I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Just then, I heard footsteps approaching from the kitchen and Logan's mother emerged. She smiled widely at us before grabbing her camera out of her purse and snapping a picture.

"Mom!" Logan growled, clearly irritated.

"Haylee, you look gorgeous." She said, walking over and giving me a hug. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, looking at the floor and blushing again.

"Just a few quick pictures, you guys." Logan groaned yet again, causing his mom to smack him playfully in the arm. I laughed.

Logan slipped an arm around my waist and I put my arm on his shoulder as we posed for pictures. After about five flashes went off, he pulled away.

"Enough, mom. Put the camera down," he said, chuckling.

As his mom went to take one last snapshot, Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby walked in.

"You look nice," Uncle Bobby said, walking over to me ruffling the hair I just spent an hour on.

I let out a forced laugh. "Thanks. You met Logan?"

"I did," He nodded.

I tugged on Logan's hand. "Well, we better get going. Bye you guys love you!" I said, hugging my uncle and two brothers.

"You look beautiful, Hales." Sam said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, you do. We'll pick you up around tenish, okay?" Dean said and I nodded.

On the way out the door, I turned around and ran back to Sam and Dean, engulfing them in a hug. "I am sorry about yesterday." I muffled through Dean's AC/DC tee.

"We know Hales." Sam whispered, as Dean was rubbing my back.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at my two brothers.

Dean spoke up; it's like he was reading my mind. "Hales, we don't hate you."

"How did you know-"I started but got cut off by his cocky smile.

"Because I know my little sister." He landed a playful punch to my arm.

"Remember Hales, no matter what you do; we'll never hate you." Sam assured pulling me into another hug.

"I know." I pulled away, giving Uncle Bobby one last hug before we proceeded towards the door.

"Love you guys." I announced.

"Love you too." They echoed as the door closed behind us.

Logan and I climbed in the back seat of his mom's BMW as she climbed in the driver's side. After she started the engine we were on our way to the dance.

It's going to be so fun! Nothing's going to ruin this night! Or will it?


	16. Chapter 16

"Would you like something to drink?" Logan asked two hours after we've arrived at the dance.

I nodded. "Sure." I interlocked my fingers with his and we walked hand in hand to the refreshment table.

"So are you having a good time?" He questioned, pouring punch in a small plastic cup.

I smiled widely. "The best." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Me too. But I wish they would just play at least one slow song." He frowned, then all of a sudden, the song 'The Only Exception' by Paramore started to play.

We both chuckled and he held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

I placed my hand in his. "I would love to."

He led me out to the dance floor and placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders.

Just as the bridge of the song was almost over, Logan and I were gently being dragged off the dance floor by my brothers and uncle.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I snapped as soon as we were in the hall way by ourselves.

I felt a firm swat to my bottom. I turned around to see my Uncle Bobby giving me a look to warn me about my language. I blushed slightly as Dean started to speak.

"Haylee, it's here."

"What's here?" I looked between my distraught uncle and brothers.

"Yellow eyes." Sam answered. "It's not far from here."

My stomach dropped. "Wh-what?"

"We need to get you out of here; the both of you." Dean announced leading us towards an exit of the school.

We all piled in the Impala and Dean drove off.

"Logan we're gonna drop you off and-" Logan cut Sam off.

"No, I'm not leaving Haylee."

"Logan…" I started but he interrupted me by cradling my head in his hands and looking in my eyes.

"I know it's dangerous, but I'm not leaving you."

I blinked my tears away and just laid my head on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked to anyone who knew the answer.

"There's this abandoned warehouse a couple miles away." Sam answered; in his voice I could tell he was scared, but he didn't want me to know it.

"Why there?"

Dean spoke up this time. "Because we're going to lead it there and we're going to kill that evil son of bitch."

Logan let out a dry chuckle. "You guys make it sound so easy."

"Trust me this is not going to be easy; not this one." Uncle Bobby finally spoke up and I felt him put an arm around my shoulder.

"Wait, so you guys are going to use me as bait?"

"Hales, we're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Sam turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

I nodded my head.

About five minutes later Dean pulled up to an old warehouse that looked like it wasn't touched for a couple years.

"Okay, you l know the plan right?" Dean asked as he turned the car off and looked at me.

"Yeah; you, Sam, Uncle Bobby and Logan are going to hide and I'm going to wait for Yellow Eyes. If he asks why I'm alone, it's because I ran away and when they time is right you guys except Logan will come and gank the son of a –"I was about to say but I saw the look on Dean's face. "Bean dip," I heard Logan exasperate a chuckle.

Dean nodded and we all filed out of the car.

We were walking in the building when Sam stopped me. Hales, everything gonna be okay." He promised.

I nodded he gave me a hug.

Three hours have passed by; Logan had called his mom and told her that we took him out to eat and then we were going late night bowling.

I was just standing in a dark, musty room with only one light that was really dim. All of a sudden it started to flicker and I felt a presence in the room.

"Hi Haylee." A deep menacing voice greeted.

"Wh-what do you want?" My voice quivered. "Why'd you kill my mom?"

His smile was mischievous and scary as his yellow eyes just glowed. I backed up against the wall when he started moving towards me.

"She got in the way." His deep voice grumbled.

"IN the way of what?"

"In the way of me making you one of my own."

"What?" My voice was a slight whisper.

"I was just about to bleed in your mouth but your mom interrupted by walking in." He started to walk away, still talking. "That's when I pushed her against the wall and pushed her up to the ceiling. I cut her stomach and I left before your dad came in and found her like that. That's when she bursted into flames and burned to death."

My tears were fighting their way out.

"I'm just here to finish what I started." That's when I saw him grab a knife from his pocket and he cut his palm. He pushed me up against the wall and he was struggling to get his bleeding hand to my mouth. That's when Dean cam up and threw him off me. I saw Sam, and Dean fighting with the demon and Uncle Bobby pulled me up off the floor and he directed me towards the room where they were hiding. When I got in that room I hid in a closet where Logan was waiting for me.

"Quick, shut the door!" I whispered harshly as I entered the cramped, dark closet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slipping an arm around my waist. I nodded against his chest.

"I'm fine," I said breathlessly, my hands trembling as I hugged him tightly.

Just then, we heard a loud commotion coming from the main room of the warehouse. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I worried for my Uncle and brother's safety.

"It's gonna be okay," Logan reminded me, kissing my hair as I cried.

Several seconds later, we heard another loud commotion followed by a scream. I threw my hands over my ears. "I can't listen to this. I just...I can't."

Logan nodded in understanding before sitting down on the damp warehouse floor and pulling me into his lap. "I-I'm so sorry for bringing you into this," I said in between sobs. He shook his head.

"Haylee, don't apologize."

All of a sudden, the noises stopped. My breath hitched as the door suddenly flew open. I let out a sigh of relief as Dean, Bobby and Sam appeared in the doorway. I jumped up and engulfed them all in a hug.

"Is it...is it gone?" I sobbed.

Sam reached down and brushed my tears away with the pad of his thumb. "It's gone, Haylee. It's gone."

A few days later, I found myself sitting in homeroom, waiting for Logan as I nervously drummed my fingers against the desk. The school year was winding down and I only had one full day left of school- under normal circumstances, I'd be ecstatic. But in this case, the end of the school year pretty much meant the end of my relationship with Logan.

"Hey, you okay?" I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to discover Logan towering over me.

"I'm okay," I said, my tone somewhat distant and stand offish. He looked down at me, concerned.

"You're sure?" He brushed my hair out of my eyes and I nodded, giving him a half smile. He sat in the seat beside me.

"No nightmares last night?"

"Not one," I said, beaming.

He grinned. "I'm so glad."

Suddenly, I was brought back to reality. My smile quickly faded. "Can I, um, come over after school? We should probably talk about...you know, everything."

"Is this about what happened at the dance? I told you to stop apologizing about that," he said with a sad smile. I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. It's just, school's almost over and..." His face dropped before I could even finish my sentence.

"And what?" He said, a slight edge to his voice.

"Can we talk about this after school?" I said, my lower lip trembling.

"Whatever," he muttered. And with that, the bell for first period rang.

For the remainder of the day, Logan appeared to be upset with me- he refused to talk to me up until fourth period, when I finally got a word out of him. By the end of the day, I was anxious to get the hell out of there. I wasn't looking forward to my conversation with Logan after school, though. What he didn't know was that I was just as upset as he was about the whole thing- I didn't want to break up with him but what choice did we have? I was leaving. I was completely devastated.

Around fourish, I walked over to Logan's house and lightly knocked on the door. Logan's mom answered and told me he was in the living room. I smiled at her gratefully before slowly making my way into the living room.

"Logan?" I called out softly. He poked his head up from the couch.

"Right here," he said. He looked visibly upset. I took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm leaving soon, Logan. I don't want to - you have no idea how badly I want to stay here. But I-I can't...and where does that leave us?"

He looked at the floor. "I never thought about it."

"Please, Logan, don't think that this is easy for me-"

"Don't." He said, shaking his head.

I buried my face in my hands as tears began to form. "Please don't hate me," I whispered.

"I love you, Haylee. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. You know I love you," I said, tears pouring down my face. He leaned over and cradled my face in his hands.

"We'll get through this..."

I looked up at his hopeful face through tear filled eyes and my heart swelled. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but in that moment I knew that I'd rather have in my life through phone calls and texting than not at all.

"Yeah, we will." I sniffled, and he kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry; I guess I just thought it was inevitable. But if you're willing to make this work, then so am I."

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

I ran my hand along his jaw line. "I'm going to miss you, too."

He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

The next day flew by and before I knew it, I was getting ready for my very last day at Baldwin Junior High. I never thought my last day at that crappy school would make me so emotional, but it did. It was bittersweet, really - it wasn't exactly the best experience, but the good definitely outweighed the bad. I was, for some insane reason, going to miss it.

I walked into the kitchen where Dean, Sam and Bobby were eating breakfast. I took a muffin out of the bowl along with a cup of orange juice.

"You ready for your last day?" Dean said, smiling. I shrugged and nodded.

"Don't forget, we want to see-" Sam began, but I cut him off.

"My report card. I know." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Good. And if your grades are good, maybe we can take you and Logan somewhere later."

My face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep."

About an hour later I was sitting in homeroom, anxiously tapping my pencil against my desk as I waited for our report cards to get distributed out. I knew I had worked really hard to get my grades up, but I wasn't sure if it was enough. When I finally got it back, though, I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"How'd you do?" Logan asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Good. How'd you do?"

"Straight B student." He said with a satisfied smile. I reached up and gave him a high five.

"Hey, are you busy later?" I asked him as the bell for first period rang. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Want to do something later?"

He snaked an arm around my waist as we walked out of homeroom and towards our next class. "Yeah, sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"If you want to come over for dinner, maybe we can watch a movie or something?" I shrugged and he nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

Around noonish, school was dismissed. I walked out with Logan, my fingers linked with his as we waited for his mother to come pick us up. After a few minutes, we sat down on a nearby bench. I laid my head on his shoulder as we watched the rest of the students file out of the school.

"I think I'm going to miss this place," I sighed.

He scrunched his nose up. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's where I met you," I said, smiling a little.

His expression softened. "I never thought about it like that. Well, at least something good came out of this place, right?"

"Right." I said, giggling.

He leaned down to kiss me but was cut off by the sound of a horn honking. We looked up to see his mother waiting, a knowing smile on her face. My cheeks turned bright pink as we ran to the car hand in hand.

When we arrived back at his house, I quick pecked him on the cheek and gave him a hug before thanking his mother for the ride and walking home.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Bobby laying on the sofa and Dean sitting on the computer. I reached into my bag and pulled out an envelope, holding it out to him. He looked at it hesitantly before taking it and ripping it open. He studied the piece of paper carefully before looking up at me.

"Haylee, I'm so proud of you." He said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks." I said, giggling.

"Let me see-" Bobby said, snatching the report card from him. "A's and B's! That's what I like to see, Hales." He ruffled my hair and I beamed up at him.

"What's going on?" I heard Sam's voice behind me.

I took the report card from Uncle Bobby and handed it to him. He grinned. "Hales, that's amazing!"

"So, where do you want to go?" Dean asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Bowling?"

"Sounds good."

About an hour later, Logan came over. We watched a few movies before leaving for the Bowling Alley. I paired up with Logan and Uncle Bobby while Dean and Sam were on a team - I knew Dean and I were going to butt heads, given our competitive nature.

After playing for about twenty minutes, we ordered a pizza from the small restaurant located in the bowling alley. Uncle Bobby brought the box over and set it on the table.

I took a slice of pizza out of the box and set it on the plate, letting it cool off. Just as I was about to take a bite, I heard a loud yell coming from the lane over. I whipped my head around to see Dean standing there, his hands up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Strike, baby! Strike!" He yelled. I threw the piece of pizza back onto the plate and ran over to him.

"No way," I scoffed.

"Yes way," he said, smiling.

I looked up at the screen that had our scores and sure enough, a strike was up there. I let out a frustrated sigh before calmly walking over to my lane and picking the pink ball up. I took a deep breath, bracing myself before slowly rolling the ball down the lane. I closed my eyes tightly as I crossed my fingers. After about ten seconds, I heard a few pins get knocked down. I squinted my eyes open nervously and let out a squeal when I saw all but one pin knocked down.

"Did you see that?" I said, clapping my hands together excitedly.

Dean shrugged. "You got lucky."

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically before sticking my tongue out at him.

An hour and a half and three games later, we headed home. As we settled into the backseat of the car, I wrapped my arm around Logan's and rested my head against his shoulder. My eyes began to flutter shut as I drifted off into sleep.

Two weeks later, our time in Okemos, Michigan had come to an end. I knew it was coming but still, it didn't make it any easier. We all stood outside, piling our things into the car. Logan and Logan's mother Susan joined us as we all said our goodbyes.

Sam walked over to Logan and extended his hand out to him. He took it, smiling, and gave him a firm hand shake. He then walked over to Logan's mom, who hugged him and handed him a bag full of snacks.

"Here, something to eat for the road. Oh and drive safe, you hear me?" She said, her maternal instincts kicking in. I could tell Sam was about to roll his eyes but stopped himself and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, peering into the bag. "Thank you, Ms. Humphrey. And we will, don't you worry."

"It was my pleasure," she said, smiling warmly at him. She then walked over to Dean and Uncle Bobby who were loading up the car and began talking to them about something.

I felt Logan's grip on my hand tighten and I was suddenly reminded that I was leaving in less than ten minutes.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry.." I whispered to myself as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Almost ready, Hales?" I heard Sam call out as he locked the front door of the house. I bit my lip as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Yeah," I said softly, looking up at Logan.

Susan walked over to me and pulled me in for a firm hug. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as she smiled down at me. "Bye, Haylee."

"Bye, Mrs. Humphrey. Thank you for everything."

"Any time, sweetie. If you or your brothers need anything, ever, you have my number."

She disappeared into her house, leaving me, Logan, Uncle Bobby, Dean and Sam standing there.

Dean walked over to Logan and gave him a half hug. I smiled a little.

"So, Logan..." Dean began awkwardly. Logan let out a nervous laugh. "Hope to see you again soon. We'll let you and Haylee talk for a minute. Haylee, don't take too long."

"See ya, Logan." Sam came over and patted him on the shoulder, as did Uncle Bobby.

Logan nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Bye, guys."

After Uncle Bobby was in his truck and Dean and Sam were in the impala, I turned to Logan and wrapped my arms around him. We stood there for about two minutes, hugging.

"I love you so much," I said, lacing my fingers through his hair.

"I know," he said quietly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes, gently pressing my lips to his. He brushed my tears away when we pulled apart, causing me to cry even more. I was such a mess.

"Haylee, we have to go." I heard Dean's voice, soft but stern coming from inside the impala.

"Okay," I said, reluctantly pulling away from Logan.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" He said, rubbing my back.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"I love you," he said, kissing my cheek one last time. I smiled sadly.

"I know. I love you, too."

I heard the horn honk and I knew it was time to go. I slowly walked to the impala, watching Logan the entire time. I climbed into the backseat, tears pouring down my face, and watched as we pulled out of the driveway. After driving for about a minute, I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the text.

"Miss you already! Love you!" It read. I smiled to myself.

"Love you too." I laid my head against the window; closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep to the sound of the tires rumbling on the road. The first image that popped into my head was Logan's smile and I had a feeling everything was going to be okay.

THE END! Sequel maybe! Would anyone read the sequel?


End file.
